


Chekhov's Gun

by TiggerUsername



Category: Outer Banks (TV)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Best Friends, Bittersweet Ending, Blood and Violence, Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Getting Together, Good Friend Pope (Outer Banks), Hurt JJ (Outer Banks), JJ (Outer Banks) Needs a Hug, JJ (Outer Banks)-centric, Jiara - Freeform, Kooks (Outer Banks), Pogues (Outer Banks), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Revenge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:21:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 62,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26484841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiggerUsername/pseuds/TiggerUsername
Summary: It has been a month since John B and Sarah disappeared. A month since Kiara and Pope were forced to stay away from JJ and the life that is the Pogues. A month since Pope and Kiara kissed. A month since Kiara found out about JJ's dad. A month since their lives stopped meaning anything.JJ finds himself in a dark tunnel that he can't find a way out of. Kiara remains confused of what her next steps are. And Pope? Pope can't help but think about what they could do to avenge their Pogues.Because everything that happened a month ago is because of the Camerons. And when someone comes back from Big John's past, the Pogues find out more to Ward Cameron's story.
Relationships: JJ & Kiara (Outer Banks), JJ/Kiara (Outer Banks), Pope/Original Female Character
Comments: 30
Kudos: 123





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Now, this story was planned to come out a week ago but my life has been a little strange lately. Ever since I finished my first book, I have been really ill and was even Covid tested. I'm negative but it still really played on my mentality and my concentration. I am really sorry that this is late but I hope that you enjoy this new story.
> 
> This story will contain violence, PTSD and maybe a little bit of smut if you guys want it. It is completely Jiara even if it doesn't look like it to begin with. There will be two new characters in this story that I hope you guys like.
> 
> I really hope you enjoy this story because it's an idea that has been playing on my mind ever since I watched Outer Banks.

Life has never been fair.

It’s a world that is already planned out for us, giving us a state of mind for where we fit in. Materialistic values are core to this twenty-first century bullshit that is life. Meaning that if you have money, life is going to work out for you. But if you have nothing, life will still find a way to take more. Because life is the ultimate unreliable narrator that chooses who to focus on. The chosen’s lives are bright and determined with hope and positivity all whilst the forgotten about are left alone- to fight their way through life alone.

Life seems to find a way to dig deeper and find even more that it can take away from the person. Because life seems to want to punish anyone that is already struggling in this world. JJ Maybank is one of these people. JJ Maybank is the one that has to fight through everything life has to throw at him all for life to throw curve ball after curve ball. The never-ending way of proving to JJ that he means nothing. JJ means nothing in a world that is specifically made for the Kooks. So, why bother?

It all started with the gold. The fucking gold that bought the slimmest shimmer of hope into their lives all for it to be the ultimate destroyer- just another pawn in the life that is playing against them all. The gold that lead to everything collapsing in front of their eyes. And even when JJ’s dad hit him for the fifth time that month or when Barry the drug dealer tried to hit them down or when Rafe put a target on JJ’s back, life found a way to take more. Because life found a way to take his best friend- no, his brother- away.

Because life finds a way of breaking down any barriers that try to form to protect the person in pain.

A month has passed since that day. The day where life fucked everything over all over again. The day that the Pogues broke apart. The day where Outer Banks became more divided than ever before. And JJ shouldn’t be surprised when the rest of Outer Banks feels a need to just forget- forget about how the Sherriff was murdered and how two of their own residents disappear in the exact same way as Big John. The rest of Outer Banks doesn’t even bat an eyelid. None of them even try to work out what happened to John B and Sarah.

_Sorry for your loss._

_He had it coming._

_That boy even tried to pin everything on the innocent Camerons._

The last month is filled with people laughing and getting on with their lives as if John B and Sarah never even existed. Correction- John B never existed. Everyone knows who the Kook princess used to be. Sarah Cameron, the girl that everyone has been crying and moping over even if they never even met her. It’s memorial after memorial of Kooks crying about how Sarah was going to marry a rich man and have a perfect family. They all think that they know Sarah Cameron. Hell, her name is now broadcasted on every fucking PSA for what could happen to an _innocent_ girl if she gets in with the wrong crowd. Fake tears fill the rivers of Outer Banks. Fake tears that believe Sarah was somehow corrupted into running away with the Pogue _monster_.

The same broadcast that always tells the same story and just tries to find a way to further emphasise what JJ has always known. That broadcast that tells everyone the story of the Maleficent Pogues that will always be the villain in the Kook’s Disney stories. Sarah apparently was coerced into going too far and finding the needle that blurred the line between reality and fantasy. Kooks really believe that she has been sleeping, ignoring the dangers of the Pogues. The Kooks forget to see that pricking her finger only made Sarah open her eyes to live her life and cross the line to finally find anything that resembles the truth.

A month has passed since everything that resembled normalcy disintegrated. Because the past month has just been filled with Kooks knocking down Pogues whilst Shoupe- the headless chicken- runs around Outer Banks trying to ‘find a way to avoid this all happening again.’ Maybe JJ should just climb the water tower and shout that this will all happen again as long as Ward Cameron and Rafe Cameron are still running around freely. But JJ knows the truth. JJ knows that no one in Outer Banks cares for the truth.

The truth threatens to break the Kooks so, why would the cops and seemingly the rest of the world even question it? Ward Cameron and Rafe Cameron are innocent so that the rest of the Kooks can keep living their easy-going, Pogue-free lives.

It’s a world where the truth will never matter. Because it’s easier to blame the Pogue that disappeared in a storm. It’s easier to ignore what is staring at them directly.

Maybe JJ should shout that he will keep fighting. He will fight for John B and the rest of the Pogues that have fallen victim to the lies of the Camerons. But he can’t fight the waves of Outer Banks. Especially when life keeps showing JJ that he is alone. Always alone. Because Kiara and Pope have parents that care for them- they have parents that listen to the PSAs and worry that JJ is the next Pogue monster. It is something that JJ has grown up understanding. Kiara’s parents nor Pope’s parents will ever say it to his face but JJ can’t help but notice how Heyward makes sure that he locks everything up and how Mr and Mrs C make sure that Kiara is never alone with just JJ. Sure, JJ is a mild kleptomaniac. But JJ would never hurt the Pogues. He _could_ never hurt the Pogues.

JJ’s words are the falling trees in an empty forest. Words that no one can hear- words that mean nothing. So, JJ remains silent for the month after that night. He remains silent when Shoupe questions him about what happened with the Sherriff. Shoupe doesn’t care for what JJ has to say. No. All Shoupe wants is for JJ to slip up and tell Shoupe that yes, John B killed Peterkin. There is no way to break through to reveal the truth and find the justice. Shoupe and the rest of the department just want an easy case where blaming someone won’t cause a tear in Outer Banks. John B is their easy way out. And Shoupe and his donut-loving, chicken of a department will never admit that they are the reason that the innocent John B and Sarah have disappeared- they will never admit that they killed John B and Sarah.

No one could survive the storm.

Not even John B on the Phantom.

Everyone remains so fake when they try to talk about that night. But no one even looked for the Phantom. No one looked for John B and Sarah. No one cared that they just disappeared and never came back. Their bodies lay at the bottom of the sea, forgotten about and left alone forevermore. No one seems to care about their night. They just all want the easy life that is promised if they forget about everything.

It’s easy to forget. It’s easy to move on from the crumbs that they left behind. But it will never be easy for JJ. There is nothing that JJ can do to prove their innocence. There is nothing he can do to get them back.

When Shoupe told them that John B and Sarah had disappeared, JJ wanted to punch Shoupe in the throat because it’s all his fault. It’s their fault for believing the bullshit that spurred out of Ward Cameron’s mouth. The last month has been different for JJ though. Because it’s a month of JJ realising that maybe it was because of himself. Maybe JJ could have stopped it from happening or found a way to stop his recklessness from putting them in danger. Maybe it’s JJ’s fault that they are gone and JJ is still here, staying in the house that belonged to John B himself.

The fucking gold. The prize for being reckless and desperate all at once. JJ’s desperate hunt for something that probably never even existed because there is no chance that he would ever have succeeded. He could never get that gold and live the life that is in the movies. JJ’s recklessness broke the group when they needed to stay strong and stay together to fight the incoming war with Barry and the Camerons. Starting a war with a fucking drug dealer? Great move JJ. But maybe it all started before then. Maybe JJ lost John B from the second that they entered that motel suite. Maybe this could have all been avoided if JJ didn’t take the gun and the money from the room and found an insistent need to keep going on this hunt.

John B was mourning his father. Pope was stressing over college. Kiara had to deal with her parents and their obsessive need for her to be a Kook. JJ should have never destroyed the group by forcing the gold hunt onto them. JJ should have stepped in when Topper and Rafe beat up Pope. JJ should have not made a massive scene at Midsummers, embarrassing Kiara. JJ should have taken the fall for killing Peterkin. Because JJ was the easy way out. The rest of the Pogues’ lives were flowers that were beginning to blossom all whilst JJ was the weeping flower- no JJ was the weed that needed to be taken out of the situation before the situation killed everything around him.

JJ should have stood up. JJ should have taken the blame. Because it is JJ’s fault. It is JJ’s fault that John B and Sarah are dead. And now, JJ will have to learn to live with that.

Learn to live with the fact that if JJ wasn’t with them, they would have probably made it out alive with the gold in their pockets. Full Kook. Maybe without JJ, they would have reached full Kook just like they wanted. But the reckless JJ had to get himself involved. And now he is lying in his bed of regret, with only his gun by his side.

It has been a month of JJ pretending to live in the chateau as if nothing even happened. It’s a month of him sleeping in Big John’s old room and opening beer bottle after beer bottle to pretend like everything is going to be okay. One night, JJ even drew faces on bottles to pretend like the Pogues haven’t fallen apart- that JJ hasn’t pushed everyone further away. Because it has been a month since JJ last saw either Pope or Kiara. They have each other. They don’t need JJ. No one needs JJ.

Nothing is normal. Every night, the ghosts of the chateau fill the silent emptiness of the rooms around him. Maybe they’re memories of the countless nights JJ hid in the chateau with his Pogues to avoid another beating from his father. Maybe the ghosts are just there to remind JJ that this didn’t have to happen. No one had to die. The chateau is filled with the ghosts of what could have been- what would have been if JJ didn’t fuck up.

_Everything is fine._

_Everything._

JJ texts this to Kiara or Pope every time either one of them check up on him. Because JJ can’t change the past. All JJ can do is try and move on and keep his own thoughts to himself instead of ruining everything further for Kiara and Pope. JJ has to be fine so that he doesn’t stress them out further.

It is another thing that is all JJ’s fault. It’s JJ’s fault that he let his emotions get the better of him when he brought the cat’s ass. He knew it was wrong. It was a waste of money that they didn’t really have. But it felt good in that moment. It was needed. Everything was perfect. Until it wasn’t. One moment JJ was drinking champagne and learning to forget his thoughts, the next he was outing his biggest secret and crying into the arms of the sexiest girl in Outer Banks. His secret that he kept because it shouldn’t be a big deal and JJ knew that Kiara would think too much and see him as a broken puppy. It’s a secret that JJ knew would change every dynamic for Kiara. But in that hot tub, and for the hours after, JJ forgot how to control himself.

So, maybe it was a blessing in disguise that Kiara’s parents forced her to stay away from the cut and anything that resembles the friends that were always ‘bad company’ for the girl from Figure Eight. Kiara being forced to stay with the Kooks made sure that JJ didn’t sink her boat with her still riding along with him.

Pope is harder to ignore. Because the Heyward’s may say that they don’t like Pope’s friends, but they still would do anything for the kids from the cut. Heyward would fight through anything to make sure that Pope enjoyed his life, even if it meant being a Pogue. But maybe it was just that Heyward was okay with Pope hanging around when there was a leader- when there was John B. Because JJ is nothing like John B. JJ isn’t some moral compass that can lead the Pogues through the storm. It’s why he declined staying with the Heywards. Because it’s trouble that they don’t deserve. And they are all safer if JJ is alone.

The gun that got JJ into so much trouble lays in his hands when he slumps onto the kitchen floor of the chateau. The gun that should feel heavy feels no heavier than a feather as it stays comfortably in his hands. It’s just him and his gun. Him and his protector. JJ almost laughs just looking at it. Because even if he is labelled with the stereotype of a gangster, JJ never held a gun before the one that is in his hands right now. And the movies always make it out to be terrifying. But JJ feels at ease with being alone with the gun in a house that used to be a safe haven. It’s just a gun but it is overflowing with possibilities. Because it’s a gun that could save him for when his dad finally hunts him down or when Barry really does get his revenge for the stolen money. But most importantly, the gun is triggered with the possibility of JJ protecting himself from his own mind. A gun that is triggered to make sure that he doesn’t become too much even for himself.

It’s the gun that JJ has only ever fired into the sky or into the teddy bear when he realised that he had never aimed at anything in his life. And it should scare him. It should make JJ want to search online to make sure that the gun doesn’t go off without him meaning for it to go off. But nothing can scare JJ anymore. Because even when a tear threatens to fall down his face, JJ is okay. JJ is always okay. The tear is just an anomaly from his emotions. Not even the gun in his hands can make him scared or sad or shocked or anything.

JJ reaches into his other pocket before pulling out his pen knife that he uses to carve his name to prove that he does own some shit. The blade is going blunt but it will have to do. He turns the gun for better angle to carve his name into the side of the gun. _JJ._ Just to prove that this gun is everything that JJ has become. When JJ goes to complete his name, the knife in his hand slips off of the gun, landing on his hand. Maybe normal people would react straight away but JJ doesn’t feel anything. Not even when the metallic red comes out of the cut, creating a river as it falls to the ground. JJ just watches his blood, and no tears try to make an appearance. The drip of the red river falling onto the kitchen floor is just another sign of JJ Maybank and what he has become as he bleeds onto the floor of the chateau.

Blood and guns never mix well.

JJ, Blood and guns will never mix well.

The blood on his hand swipe against the indent of his name on the gun. The red falling into the carves, colouring it with JJ’s blood in which he doesn’t even feel. Because it’s nothing in the bigger picture. Just another cut that JJ will have to cover to ignore the questions about whether he is okay. JJ is always okay. The blood is okay because it’s just him and his gun, alone in a world filled with questioning faces. And it’s better if he is alone and okay. Because it’s the blood that should only spill from himself.

“JJ?” A voice makes JJ jump from where he is sat. “Hey, JJ are you in?” JJ doesn’t need to see the person to know who it is. Pope. Pope keeps randomly checking in on JJ even though JJ is fine- that JJ doesn’t need looking after.

“Maybe he’s not here.” A second voice speaks into the room. But this voice makes JJ stutter to his feet before running towards the bathroom before they could spot him from their spot on the porch. Because _she_ can’t see him like this.

JJ bursts into the bathroom, running straight to the sink to wipe away the never-ending river of blood dripping out of the cut. “Shit, shit, shit” JJ murmurs to himself, still trying to stop the blood from spilling. Because he can’t be weak in front of them. He stupidly let himself be weak when he brought the fucking hot tub, he can’t be weak again… ever. Red splatters onto the white basin. Kiara would always say that it’s bad luck for red and white to mix. Something about blood and bandages and how if red and white are seen together, it just represents death. Kiara’s words keep echoing in JJ’s head as he struggles to stop the bleeding. “Fuck.”

...

For a month, Pope has had one mission and one mission only. To find a way to make it up to his father. Heyward has always been strict when it came to Pope’s education but after Pope fucked up any chance of getting a scholarship, it only made Pope feel like shit. Because not only did Pope lose the gold and his best friend, he also lost his father’s respect. Pope really threw away everything for a dream that didn’t even belong to Pope.

Pope never cared about the gold.

Pope always just went along with whatever John B and JJ wanted and it is the reason that John B is no longer here. And it may all be Pope’s fault. Pope is the smartest Pogue- there is no debate- so, Pope should have known that getting into dodgy business would only end in disaster.

It should be a month of grieving. But there is no time to grieve and it’s easy to ignore when the rest of Outer Banks only grieves the bullshit that comes out of Ward Cameron’s mouth. Maybe Pope’s parents don’t agree with what Ward has to say but that doesn’t mean that they will let Pope waste the rest of his life. Because it’s the last month before high school starts back up. Senior year. The final year that Pope can use to turn his entire life around.

Everything that Pope has done in the last month has been for his parents. Because even if Pope no longer cares for college, he has to make it up to Heyward. It has been a month of studying for the future and making a good impression around town. Working in the shop, staying out of trouble, not picking fights with Rafe nor Topper. Pope has found a way to live his life silently, keeping his promise to his father. Pope learns to ignore any spats that come from the customer’s mouths about either him or the Sherriff or John B or JJ because listening to those spats will only make Pope try and find any courage to snap back. Ever since the gold, Pope has changed into something that is only ever out to disappoint his father. And Pope wants to change that. Because he can’t lose his own family now that the Pogues have fallen apart.

Sure, Pope calls up to check on JJ from time to time but Pope only ever gets the same response. ‘I’m fine. Just laying low at the chateau.’ It’s another promise that Pope made to Heyward: Stay away from the chateau. So, Pope keeps away as much as possible, only ever returning to the old house of John B when he worries that JJ hasn’t brought any food or if he just needs to see the old home again.

Still, nothing has been the same since John B disappeared.

Disappeared being the key word. Because John B can’t be dead. He can’t be gone forever. Otherwise, Pope is worried that the Pogues will never be able to fit together again. None of them can get together without John B’s name being bought up and making everything fall apart. Maybe it’s because they all have their own ways of grieving. Pope keeps himself busy, JJ cuts himself off from the rest of the world, and Kiara? Kiara tries to keep an optimistic mind, often pretending that John B and Sarah are still in Outer Banks and that that night never even happened.

And it bothers Pope.

Because she ignores everything that happened that night- ignoring everything that happened on their hunt for gold.

When Pope meets Kiara at the Wreck or on the days when they go surfing, Pope can’t find the courage to ask about what happened. About why Kiara kissed him and then pretended that it never happened. Kiara Carrera is the girl of his dreams but what if she doesn’t feel the same way? What if she felt pressured into kissing him? What if Kiara thinks less of Pope now that they have kissed? Pope knows that he is stupid. He knows that their kiss means nothing in the bigger picture of what happened that night but Pope can’t ignore the fluttering feeling he gets. Pope can’t ignore how he shivers in fear when he tries to pluck any courage up to ask her out. Expressing feelings have never been Pope’s strong suit. The only time he managed to tell Kiara the truth was whilst he was high. And without JJ, he can’t get high to find his nerve.

Pope may not have the nerve to speak to Kiara, but none of them have the nerve to even say John B’s name aloud.

It has been a month since that night. A month that Pope will never get back but he knows he can’t speak about it today. Not whilst he is here with Kiara out at sea, lying on their surfboards. “My mom keeps trying to get me to say yes to college.” Kiara mumbles more to the sky than to Pope. Pope just keeps looking forward at the sky.

“I have to college otherwise my dad would kill me.”

“Yeah” A laugh escapes Kiara. “He really would.”

“Maybe we should… maybe we should go to college together.” The words eventually find the courage to be said. But Kiara just clears her throat before sitting up on her board.

“It’s getting late, Pope.”

“Yep.” Pope tries to hide all forms of disappointment with the change of subject. “I need to check that JJ has food anyways.”  
  


Pope sits up on his board before paddling with Kiara back to the beach. Kiara and Pope keep getting awkward quickly when any conversation leads to anything personal. Everything is awkward. It’s the same awkwardness that happened just before Kiara abandoned the Pogues entirely during her Kook year. It’s the awkwardness of knowing that everything is about to get worse.

“When did you become JJ’s care-giver?” Kiara eventually speaks up when they reach the beach.

“Since he’s been staying at the chateau and you know JJ…”

“He can’t look after himself.”

“Exactly.” It’s laughter that spills into the discomfort. “I literally had to tell JJ that weed is not a vegetable. So, I just keep checking in on him.”

“He’s okay though, Pope.” Pope watches Kiara’s eyes glue to the floor whilst she nods frantically. “He’s away from his dad. And he’s been living in the chateau ever since we found out.”

_We found out._ Huh. That night in the hot tub was the first time that JJ said out loud that his dad beats him. It was new news for Kiara. It wasn’t new news for Pope. When they were twelve years old, Pope was hanging out outside Heyward’s shop waiting for John B and JJ to come over. Pope was twelve years old when he saw Luke Maybank make a swing at JJ when they were in the car. A swing that only made JJ fall out of the car and panic, swearing that his dad only accidentally hit him- that Luke was aiming at the door. _Bullshit._ But Pope went along with his stories.

“If only we found out sooner, we could have made him okay from the start.” Kiara keeps her eyes down.

“Yeah.” Pope just agrees, knowing that there is no point bringing up the truth now.

“We’re all going to be okay.” When Kiara looks at him, Pope is sure her eyes have glassed over the slightest.

“I still need to check that JJ hasn’t burned down the chateau.”

“Sounds like something JJ would do.”

‘Exactly.”

The chateau has always been the home to the Pogues. Somewhere any of them could go if their own homes became too much. Big John was like a second dad to Pope but for JJ? Big John was better than his own father. The chateau has always been the safe place where Pope can disappear if his dad’s judging eyes become too much to handle or a place where Kiara can hide from the pressure of being a Kook or where JJ can just hide- hide from his life entirely. And it’s the place that JJ is hiding again. The only difference is that Big John and John B are no longer in these walls with him.

And the chateau has never been clean. If a maid ever stepped in this house, they would probably die right on the spot with anxiety with what needs to be done. But as Pope stands on the porch, he starts to wonder if John B actually was the clean one. Cups are haphazardly thrown around the porch whilst the tables are filled with questionable bottles and old joints. Clothes hang off of the chairs looking as if this house is filled with messy pigs. But it’s just JJ. Just JJ.

“Hey, JJ are you in?” Pope calls into the chateau whilst opening the door. The stench of old clothes mixes with the weed in the air- obvious that JJ is probably high right now. When Pope turns to Kiara, he sees her cringe at the smell. Maybe they’re not right. Maybe they are not okay.

“Maybe he’s not here.” Kiara shrugs before they step into the room. Lights are turned off and will not turn on when Kiara tries the light switch. A hole looks like it has been punched into the wall. But maybe the punch didn’t come from JJ? Maybe someone else has trashed the place.

They go to walk out of the chateau when they hear a thud from the bathroom. “JJ?” Pope calls out but there is still no answer. Still no JJ.

“Pope. Let’s just leave.” Pope knows Kiara’s words are only because she hasn’t seen JJ in a month. A month and nobody really has seen JJ. The step passed the piles of old plates and cups (read: trash) moving closer to the bathroom. “JJ?” Kiara breathes out as they move closer to the sound.

A sudden thought crosses Pope’s mind. Maybe it’s not JJ. Maybe it is someone that has trashed the place. Maybe JJ hasn’t been staying here after all. He sneaks closer, making sure to stay in front of Kiara at all times. Because Kiara is the one that needs protecting.

“And here we all are, together again.” JJ’s voice breaks when he steps into view of Kiara and Pope.

“JJ, are you okay?” Pope questions, confusion filling him as he looks at the broken eye. Dark bags hang from his eyes and JJ’s forced smile remains glued to his face.

“JJ…” Pope isn’t sure if Kiara’s word is meant to just be a breath.

“Guys. Come on I’m fine.” The smirk remains on his face whilst he walks into the room. “Just didn’t expect company today. Especially from both of you.”

“JJ…” Kiara tries again, her voice being a little louder.

“Kie.” Pope watches as JJ rolls his eyes, obviously trying to joke with them. “Everything is fine. In fact, I’m just getting ready for a kegger.”

“Seriously?” Kiara speaks.

“Dude…”

“I’m living my life guys! It’s gonna be a good kegger.”

Pope and Kiara remain glued on the boy in front of them. But maybe this is just normal JJ. JJ does love a kegger. JJ always has that smirk on his face. Maybe the only thing that has changed is that John B isn’t here with them.

“Oh my god JJ, you’re bleeding.” Kiara’s words make Pope look down. Blood drips onto the floor from his hand. He watches as Kiara runs to him, obviously trying to inspect further. Kiara has always been the Pogue nurse, another thing that Pope admires.

“Kiara Carrera, I’m fine.” JJ dodges her hands. “I was cutting some chicken and must have missed.”

“So, where’s the chicken, JJ?” Kiara almost snaps.

“I already ate the chicken.”

“Of course, you did.”

“Come on, let’s just go to this kegger and have fun.” JJ wipes the blood on an abandoned t-shirt before making to the door.

“It’s been a month, JJ.” Kiara’s words make JJ freeze. Pope freezes as well, shocked that the words came from Kiara herself.

“And he wouldn’t want us to sit down and moan about him.” With that, JJ is leaving the chateau, leaving Kiara and Pope alone in the room.

The door slams after him but Kiara and Pope keep their eyes on the door. “Kie?” Pope tries to speak up.

“He’s going to be okay.” Kiara says to the closed door.

“Maybe.”

“Let’s just go and make sure he doesn’t almost shoot Topper again.” She doesn’t wait for Pope to speak after her. Instead, Kiara storms out of the chateau. And Pope follows. Just like he always does.

...

The kegger is in full swing for all high schoolers celebrating the end of summer. JJ wasn’t planning on going to the kegger because he isn’t exactly planning on going back to high school. But he needed to stop the questions from Kiara and Pope. He needed to make sure that everything remained alright. So, the kegger is a way for JJ to be normal. It’s one of the last nights before all of the Tourons go back to their homes and get ready for their own lives to continue. So, the party is full. Full of friends of the Pogues, enemies of the Pogues and the bait for the Shark Pogues.

But JJ ignores them all.

JJ just makes his way to the keg, ready to drink the night away without any hard questions. So, that is what JJ does. He ignores the smiles from the fake blonde tourists and pours himself drink after drink as he sits there alone. Laughter replaces and silence that he finds and it’s comforting. It is something that JJ is used to after days where his dad is particularly accurate with his aim. That is until JJ spots them. Topper, Kelce and Rafe. The three amigos that laugh around without a care in the world. It only adds fuel to the flames.

JJ shakes his head as he ignores the Kooks.

_Drink._

JJ stumbles away from the keg when he spots Pope and Kiara approaching him.

_Drink._

JJ runs down the beach, laughing hyperactively.

_Drink._

JJ thinks about what the boneyard would do if he were to run into the water and never return.

_Drink._

But he doesn’t need to think long. Because it isn’t long until he is slurring at a Touron to try and ignore his own mind. Because it’s JJ after all, and everyone expects him to be this stereotypical jerk that doesn’t give a shit about anything. They expect JJ to keep his smirk on his face whilst he jokes about some bullshit story to just get one of the fake blondes to follow him back to the chateau. Expectation versus reality. And JJ has never felt anything real in his life before.

...

Voices fill the chateau but JJ keeps his eyes closed, quickly feeling the affect of the alcohol from the night before. JJ just buries his head further into the pillow and ignores the yells coming from the living room from Kiara Carrera. Kiara has always been driven. She has always been the one to tell the boys what to do. It’s why they should have followed her advice rather than listen to the idiot that is JJ.

JJ just listens when his bedroom door slams open, Kiara’s footsteps evidently banging on the floorboards. The blonde girl (Jana? Willow? Fuck. JJ doesn’t even care to know her name) jumps up from her sleeping position next to JJ. “I am so, so sorry.” JJ keeps his head down when the blonde Touron pleads to Kiara. “He told me he was single. I didn’t know he had a girlfrie…”

“Just get the fuck out.” Kiara snaps back at the girl, not even bothering to correct her. With that, JJ feels as the bed moves from the blonde running out of the room. Kiara can really be scary when she wants to be and Kiara has always liked scaring JJ’s Tourons out of his room. But JJ doesn’t want to play a game today. Especially when he can’t even remember how the last night played out. “I know you’re awake JJ so, get up.” Kiara snaps this time at JJ himself, making him internally roll his eyes.

He eventually opens his eyes to see Kiara standing at his door with her arms crossed. Her expression is angered making JJ want to hide under the bed to avoid her theoretical daggers from her eyes. “Good morning, Kie. What is happening on this fine morning?” JJ plasters his smirk on his face as he sits up on the bed.

“What the fuck is going on with you, JJ?”

“I don’t know what you mean.”

“You need to pull yourself together dude because this place is a fucking tip and I am done with having to wake you and your hook-up up in the middle of the day.”

“I’m just trying to have some fun, Kie. Maybe you should try it sometime.” JJ rolls his eyes as he falls back against his bed.

“It’s been a month and all you have done is drink and get high.” It seems as if Kiara is here to fight.

“Sounds like the perfect month.”

“Oh my god! Stop being such an asshole.” Kiara’s choice of words only makes JJ snap out of the bed angrily.

“Well the assholes in Figure Eight seem to be able to manage!” JJ snaps, moving closer to Kiara. JJ just looks as Kiara’s eyebrows knit together. It makes him take a step back because this is exactly why he has been ignoring her. Her life is better without JJ getting involved. “I just… I mean…” JJ struggles to find any argument. “You should just go back and focus on Pope or something. I’m fine Kie. Just being the usual JJ.”

_Usual JJ._ Drunk, high, aggressive little boy.

“Maybe you’re right.” Kiara’s eyebrows remain scrunched together as if she doesn’t believe a word that comes from JJ’s mouth.

“You know me, Kie. I’m always right.”

“As long as we’re all okay…”

“And we are all okay.” JJ’s smile only brightens when Kiara’s eyes lighten with her lips no longer being able to scold him. “It’s been a month Kie. Things can only get better.”

And maybe he means those words. Maybe he can stop being the usual JJ and learn to live harmoniously like Pope and Kiara do. Pope and Kiara have each other and JJ can be that funny friend that obliviously keeps being their third-wheel but they are all okay with it. Because maybe they can all be okay. Maybe all it needs is time.

...

JJ finds himself walking to the docks of Outer Banks that afternoon. Because there is only one way for JJ to be able to live harmoniously in this world. And it all starts with Luke Maybank. JJ walks to where Luke’s only friend is normally hanging around, by the bikes of the Wreck. And there he is. Luke’s only friend. JJ makes his way over to the man with only optimism on his mind. Because maybe this is all JJ needs to be able to be set free.

“Here.” JJ tries to hand over an envelope filled with cash. “It’s for my dad. So, if you can just give it to him…”

“Where the fuck did you get this cash?” Tom asks.

“I sold a hot tub that I had lying around. Just give it to my dad so he can pay the bills and actually live, okay?” Maybe some people would call JJ crazy. But Luke Maybank is still JJ’s dad. JJ ignores the stinging feeling in his eyes as the money is given to Tom. JJ can’t the reason that Luke dies on the streets because he doesn’t have any money. JJ can’t be the reason for another person dying.

Money seems to be all that everyone cares about. Luke is no exception. JJ knows that Luke never wanted a child. He just got stuck with one that was always out making trouble. So, the least JJ could do is give him the money to actually live rather than just survive. _Full Kook_ is everyone’s American Dream. But JJ knows that it can’t become a reality for himself. Not when life has been against him from the get go.

The docks outside the Wreck are quiet when there are no Pogues around throwing fries at each other’s heads. Everything is so different without John B. From how laughter is replaced by the eerie murmuring of sailors to how the Pogue is not in its normal bay waiting for its riders. Even if life can find some sense of normalcy all over again, the Pogues will never be the same without their leader guiding their way.

His own thoughts are distracted when the door of the Wreck sounds, making JJ jump slightly. JJ freezes entirely when he sees the person make his way down the stairs. Rafe Cameron. The reason why Kooks and Pogues will never get along.

Rafe Cameron is wearing a smile. The same smile that he has always masked to hide everything that runs deep within him. Not even the pictures of Sarah’s memorials show anything other than Rafe’s smile. On a normal day, JJ would want to turn around and hit that mask off to reveal the monster beneath the mask. But JJ knows how that fight will turn out. Rafe Cameron looking all innocent whilst the reckless JJ hurts someone again. Instead, JJ begins to turn to walk away.

“JJ Maybank everyone! I wondered when you were going to show your face again.” His smug voice travels to JJ and JJ can only roll his eyes to calm himself down. “What? Aren’t you going to fight back?” JJ just stays quiet, especially when Rafe begins to step closer. Rafe stands even closer until his words are barely loud enough to be a whisper. “You know, I was just checking up on your Kiara. Just making sure that you weren’t going to kill her like you killed my sister.”

“What do you want, Rafe?” JJ tries to keep his calm.

“Nothing. Because you don’t have anything JJ. You don’t even have any friends. And it’s only a matter of time before Kiara leaves you and that doe-eyed Pope alone to join the real men of Outer Banks.”

A single push escapes JJ’s calm state, pushing Rafe slightly away from JJ. But Rafe just laughs. Laughing at the pathetic JJ in front of him. JJ’s breaths remain short and fierce as he looks to the floor to stop himself becoming the monster that Outer Banks believes him to be. “No. You are nothing Maybank. Nothing but an accessory to a dead man.” Rafe moves back closer to JJ. “How is John B, by the way?”

_Slam._ The last straw is drawn when JJ’s fist connects to Rafe’s jaw. Rafe’s laughter does not last long when Rafe strikes JJ back, punching him so hard that JJ has to force himself to stay stood up. There is no point of remaining calm when he is up against a Kook because a Kook only wants the fight. And they will get the fight just like how they get everything else in this world. When Rafe punches JJ in the chest, JJ can’t hold himself up. JJ falls to the ground as if he is giving up entirely. Blow after blow until JJ has a hard time breathing and it doesn’t even matter. Because Rafe Cameron will always win.

“You’re getting weak, Maybank. Just like your old man.” His words hurt more than the blows. Because it’s the drilling feeling that JJ could possibly be anything like his father. There is no point for optimism for a Maybank because a Maybank will always end up like the abusive father that they grew up with. A never-ending cycle that JJ can’t seem to get out of. Rafe keeps punching JJ’s chest as JJ gives up trying to defend for himself. But maybe JJ should fight back. Because maybe Rafe shouldn’t be able to get away with everything.

In one swift movement, JJ kicks at Rafe until he finds an upper hand. JJ punches Rafe harder as if he is trying to drill in the hatred that JJ has for Rafe and for the Camerons and even for himself. It has been a month and there has been no justice. No court case. Nothing. And it’s not fair that they get away with it just because they are Kooks. JJ can’t hold back his tears as he keeps beating Rafe with the raw emotion.

Blood spews out of Rafe’s nose but JJ doesn’t stop.

JJ hits harder.

Rafe cries out for someone to help but JJ doesn’t stop.

JJ hits harder.

It isn’t until red and blue flashes fill the docks that JJ looks up at the mess that he has created. A mess that is his life and his future. Red and blue are accompanied by two officers dressed the part. The part that finally gets to take JJ away. The part that plays the hero to JJ’s villainous story.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JJ is released from the station. Pope sees a strange woman in the graveyard.

When everything starts to turn upside down, normal people may decide to go to the cops to find a way out of hell. But they have never been able to help JJ. So, why would he trust them now?

Red and blue paints the backdrop of JJ’s entire life. Nights where the cops bring home a drunk Luke Maybank. Mornings where the cops check to see what shit JJ got into the night before. It’s a never-ending cycle for JJ- never-ending drives in the back of the cop’s car or never-ending nights where he sits in a cell waiting for his dad to finally show up or the times that it is JJ waiting for his dad to sober up enough to be allowed to go home. It’s never the same story that gives JJ to the cops, but their visits always end the same.

_“My dad will pick me up.”_

_“I’m fine. Just being reckless like normal.”_

At the back of JJ’s mind, he can’t help but wonder what would happen if he were to just own up to everything and tell the truth to Shoupe. But he can’t risk it. He can’t risk his entire life changing because of the truth. JJ has managed seventeen years living above the buried truth. JJ can live with it until he finds a way to get away from his dad without there being repercussions. It’s ironic when JJ thinks about it. Because it’s optimistic that JJ will ever find a way of leaving behind a dad that is not out to destroy his life completely. So, all JJ can do is hope that maybe one day Luke Maybank will no longer be in his life.

Of course, the red and blue backdrop for today’s scenario are not because of his father. No. It’s worse. Because JJ can deal with living every day with the knowledge that he is trapped under his father’s foot. But Rafe Cameron? The person that killed Peterkin and started this shit man-hunt for John B and Sarah should have no control over JJ. Rafe is nothing but a murderous Kook that will never get the hell that he deserves. All JJ can do is play the villain to Rafe’s stories. And those stories will work in fear-mongering the rest of the Kooks away from anything to do with the Pogue Maybank.

JJ will never be anything other than a name to describe the dangerous delinquents of Outer Banks.

Whistling to himself, JJ just looks forward to the wall of the holding cell in which JJ has become so used to in the last few years. The wall is scattered with the same names of different stories being told. Jake Jameson. Keethie Walkers. Michael Quinton. All people that have been waiting in this cell for the Sherriff to make their decision. But JJ isn’t waiting to find out. Because he knows that he was on last warnings for sinking Topper’s boat. No doubt, Shoupe will ship JJ off to the mainland.

One less Pogue in Outer Banks. Everything works out for the Kooks and this is just another decision that will go their way. Everyone knows that there is no way JJ will be able to survive out of Outer Banks. It’s why it is just a dream for JJ to run away to Yucatan. JJ doesn’t know anything other than Outer Banks and he is okay with that. JJ cannot lose Outer Banks.

Shoupe is the new Sherriff in town. With Peterkin, there was always a chance for JJ to get away with his shit. But Shoupe has had it out for JJ ever since they first met. Shoupe had only been in town for like a week when he had arrested JJ for stealing some boat keys from a rich Kook that he was ‘maiding’ for. Shoupe had tried to teach JJ a lesson about what could happen if he keeps stealing from the rich folk of Outer Banks. It didn’t take Shoupe long to realise that JJ doesn’t need lessons- because JJ will never listen to the lessons.

JJ is sat down in the cell when Shoupe eventually comes for him. A smirk masks JJ’s face when he stands to see Shoupe. “Missed me?” JJ jokes only for Shoupe to roll his eyes. But JJ doesn’t care; he knows he is only pushing back the inevitable. JJ will keep joking until Shoupe eventually ships him off, without giving JJ any chance to say goodbye to the only life that he knows.

“What have you done this time, JJ?”

“You know me, Vic. I was having fun and then a Kook’s face wouldn’t get off of my fist.”

“Rafe Cameron.” Just that name makes JJ’s blood boil. The name on its own makes JJ want to punch something of someone or whatever he can reach in front of him. And no one else can see the truth behind _his_ name.

“He deserved it.” JJ clenches his jaw to fight back his own anger.

“He also told us that you were the one with the gun.” Shoupe obviously isn’t here to play. That gun may have started everything, but JJ hasn’t shot the gun since the bullet submerged itself into the innocent teddy bear.

“Everyone has a gun nowadays. You should know that!” JJ harshly smirks through his joke. He can’t help himself. JJ just knows that he needs to keep avoiding the questions in which Shoupe is dying to ask. “Can we just get on with this?” Maybe just moving out of Outer Banks will keep Shoupe from asking JJ about John B.

“This is very serious, JJ.”

“Just want to get this over and done with.”

“Okay.”

They walk through the station that JJ has become so used to. Every cop that catches his eye judge whilst trying to guess what JJ has done this time. It wouldn’t surprise the snobby donut-lovers that JJ just punched the pussy that is Rafe Cameron. But JJ doesn’t snarl back at the cops like he usually does. He just keeps following Shoupe down the corridor. But they don’t stop when they reach the office, they just keep walking to the front of the station.

Maybe Shoupe’s taking JJ directly to the mainland.

It’s the same corridors that in which JJ has walked down so many times that he has lost count. It’s the corridor that moves past Cindy the cop that interrogated JJ after he took a cigarette from the lobby of a motel. The same corridor that moves past William- the cop that thinks he is in a fucking movie. It’s the corny lines that come out of his mouth as William judges JJ and his entire family on the cut. It’s the corridor that moves past the now empty office where Susan Peterkin used to smile at JJ whilst all the other cops scoffed at him.

Shoupe and JJ stop when they enter the reception of the station. Like always, Stacie is stood behind the desk with her twinkly eyes that just tell JJ that Stacie is only ever here to ogle at the badasses of Outer Banks. “Morning.” Stacie smiles at Shoupe and JJ. JJ just can’t help himself from smugly smiling back; more to annoy Shoupe than anything else.

“Alright son.” Shoupe’s choice of words make JJ roll his eyes. But he knows he can’t snap back now.

“Just take me to the mainland, Vic.” JJ ignores the small laugh that escapes Stacie.

“You’re not going to the mainland.” Shoupe breathes out, instantly confusing JJ. JJ was on the last warning. How could he be staying here? “You can go home, son.” No. JJ can’t go home. JJ is ironically safer in the holding cell than he is with his dad. Not that he can say that to Shoupe. “The Camerons aren’t pressing charges.” This makes JJ laugh.

The Camerons are the ones that should be stood where JJ is right now. “Son, you’re not in trouble.” His words should be soothing but they are not. Not when the word ‘son’ is being said by someone that knows nothing about JJ. Hell! Not even his own dad knows the real JJ.

“Stop calling me that.” JJ snaps unconsciously.

“What?”

“You don’t fucking care about me.” He avoids looking up at Shoupe, but JJ does notice how the receptionist looks away. “You don’t care about any of us.”

“I try to help. But most of the times, you don’t want help.”

“John B needed your help!” Tears threat to fall but JJ has become pretty great at forcing them to stay away.

“Peterkin tried to help him but he was too far gone.” They all act as if they know everything about everyone. But those cops wouldn’t even see it if it slapped them around the face.

“It wasn’t John B.” JJ scoffs.

“What wasn’t John B?”

“John B didn’t kill Peterkin.” JJ tries to catch his words before they spill out, but it is too late. “Peterkin was there to arrest Ward Cameron. That’s why she got shot.”

“Who shot Peterkin?” Shoupe asks.

“Rafe Cameron. And you’re just letting him get away with everything.” JJ watches as Shoupe’s eyebrows knit together. Maybe JJ got through to him. Maybe Shoupe will actually go and arrest the right person for once.

“You’re lucky to be getting out of this, JJ. First, you bring a gun to a party. Second, you sink a boat that is worth more than your entire life. Third, you aid and abet a wanted criminal. And now you attack someone who is grieving. This is a strange world that you have got yourself stuck in. If you keep making mistakes, you’ll be shot down from your high.” Shoupe threats, his own mind stuck in the fantasy of the Kooks.

“One day, you may actually open your fucking eyes and see that you keep arresting the wrong people.” JJ spits, beginning to walk closer to the door.

“That will be the same day that you grow up and realise that you don’t need to keep getting into trouble.” JJ just rolls his eyes at Shoupe before making his way out of the station.

Everyone in Outer Banks is blind. Everyone sees an idealistic world that will never exist. People like JJ may get high or into too many fights that everyone starts labelling them, but people like JJ are not blinded by the fantasy that has been created by the Camerons and anyone that has the same morals as the Camerons.

A fantasy would be JJ leaving the station at sunset and being rescued and driven off into the sunset, happy and well-loved. The reality though is daunting to JJ. Because the reality is that JJ gets picked up by his father, sent home and taught a new lesson- a lesson that Luke Maybank can’t even follow. JJ prepares himself as he steps out of the station. When JJ looks back at the events of the last couple of days, things just don’t seem to add up. Especially the fact that Rafe Cameron let him go without any repercussions. Not even a bill to pay. Rafe Cameron didn’t press charges when he is the same person that shot a sheriff without even second guessing his decision. It doesn’t add up.

Even when they were little, it was Rafe Cameron versus JJ Maybank. JJ remembers specifically when he was only seven years old. He remembers being at the docks with his dad and Rafe Cameron was there as well. _‘You’re in our territory, Pogue!’, ‘You’ll never be us, you worthless shit!’_ The same snaps just ten years earlier. That day on the dock led to JJ punching, breaking Rafe’s nose, all for the sheriff to take JJ to the station to give him a warning. It wasn’t until that night that JJ really was warned. By his father.

Rafe would also press charges against JJ, even when it was Rafe that started the fight.

He is expecting the usual- JJ’s dad being late to pick up JJ from the station. JJ is expecting to have to wait for Luke to come to the station to blame JJ for getting into trouble all over again. But his expectation runs dry when JJ spots her car. Kiara’s car. Kiara is leaning on her car whilst fiddling with the thin threads of the friendship bracelets that they made almost five years ago. Her hair flies in the wind, covering her face from JJ’s view.

_Why is she even here?_

Kiara doesn’t look up from her bracelet, even when JJ moves closer to her. His eyebrows remain scrunched together as he tries to work out why Kiara is even here in the first place. He didn’t get a phone call in the cell, not that he would have bothered Kiara anyways. She deserves more than being forced into the world of cops versus the criminal when the cops always win. Looking at Kiara, JJ wonders if Pope knows as well. JJ can’t help but wonder if Kiara is just here to say that they are cutting ties with the criminal JJ completely. Because they deserve better than JJ’s shit.

Only when JJ clears his throat does Kiara notice that he is there. “Hey.” Kiara smiles at him.

“What are you doing here?” He doesn’t mean to snap, but he can’t help it. There must be a reason that Kiara even knew that he was here, let alone why she came for him.

“Shoupe called.” It’s then that everything makes sense. Because JJ knows that Rafe would never let JJ get away without something to pay.

JJ grits his teeth as he looks at Kiara. Kiara is looking at him as if he is some sort of broken puppy that only she can fix. But he needs to know the truth. “How much did you pay?”

“JJ.” Kiara sighs, not denying what is staring JJ in the face.

“You shouldn’t have fucking paid for me, Kie!”

“Well, you decided to get into a fucking fight with Rafe Cameron. Of course, I would have to pay otherwise it would be you and your fucking dad.” Maybe JJ is the broken puppy. But Kiara shouldn’t have to fix everything.

“What the fuck, Kie?”

“I also was worried about you, okay?” Kiara spits the words, but her eyes are filled with so much more. “You shouldn’t be getting into fights with Rafe.”

Kiara has always been like this. The only girl Pogue that thinks that she can stop the boys from doing anything bad. But JJ isn’t like the other two boys. He can’t be told what to do by anyone. “I don’t need you protecting me Kie. I’m fine.” Kiara scoffs at his words but JJ can only roll his eyes.

“You really look ‘fine’, JJ.”

“I’m just like I have always been. The JJ that likes getting into fights, getting high or drunk and always being the blond that all the Tourons simp over.” JJ’s joke only angers Kiara further as JJ watches Kiara roll her eyes whilst scoffing.

“You are being such an asshole.”

“Finally, Kie! You are opening your eyes to see the real me.” Maybe this isn’t the real JJ but it has to be the real JJ for Kiara.

“This isn’t the real you, JJ!” Force comes through her words, her face reddening with anger. “You’re just acting up because you lost your best friend. But we all lost our best friend…”

“No.” JJ snaps whilst moving to break into Kiara’s bubble. When Kiara jumps back slightly, JJ can’t help but see the fear in her eyes. The same fear that is in JJ’s eyes whenever his father is nearby. But his own anger keeps fighting through. “I lost my brother.”

No one will ever understand it. But before JJ met John B, JJ had nothing. He had a dad that didn’t give two shits about him and he had Outer Banks- the place where everyone would scowl at him for wearing clothes with holes in them or odd shoes whilst his hair was filled with dirt and his face littered in purple bruises. It was just JJ, left to himself to fend off his nightmare of a life to just survive one more day. Then the Routledges changed everything. They showed JJ what it really meant to have a life- have a family. So, no. John B is not JJ’s best friend. John B is JJ’s only family. _Was_ JJ’s only family. And now he is gone as well.

Kiara’s face slightly loses the tense stare, but JJ can still sense her unease. “I just… I mean…” JJ struggles to find any of the correct words but instead, JJ just shakes his head. “It has nothing to do with John B because I’m fine. Like always.”

“No, you’re not.” Kiara keeps trying but JJ struggles to back down- always finding himself fighting the urge to show any form of emotion.

“Stop!” JJ snaps making Kiara’s eyebrows knit together.

“I’m just trying to help.”

“But I don’t need your help, Kie! Because I’m not your fucking lover boy Pope that will do whatever the hell you say even if you are being irrational.”

“I know…”

“And I am not John B! I am not someone that will just get fucking emotional because you want me to. I will never be John B.” His words are oxymorons for his current emotions. JJ forces the stinging tears to not fall from their beds. Because he can’t be weak. He can’t be this puppy that needs saving because Kiara already has to deal with her own shitty emotions. It’s not fair. It will never be fair for JJ Maybank.

JJ will never be John B. And it’s not just that JJ will never show emotions like John B but it’s also because JJ will never be able to lead a group into battle. His ideas always flop or end in a waiting cell at the station. JJ will never have ideas like John B used to have.

“I will never be John B because I’ll never let my fucking emotions get involved in a plan that ends with me going to sea just to drown and be forgotten.” He knows his words are harsh. So harsh in fact that JJ almost impulsively reaches up to cover his mouth. But he can’t reach his mouth in time. The pain is already there. Kiara is not like JJ. Kiara can’t hide her emotions in the same way JJ can. So, it’s hard to ignore the sight of Kiara’s eyes flooding.

“I shouldn’t have come here.” She says under her breath, but JJ hears every word.

“Then why did you? This is just the same asshole JJ that John B knew. Pope even knew the asshole JJ. Maybe you’re finally opening your eyes to see the real me, Kie.”

“Yeah.” Kiara snaps. “Maybe I am.”

“There is no point in crying about something that we can’t change.” He tries a smile, but Kiara keeps scorning him. “So, I am going to get high, drunk and flirt with a Touron at the boneyard to move on with this life.”

“JJ…”

“I’m going to the boneyard even if you try to stop me. So, you can either come and dance with me, or you can wake up me and the girl in the morning like usual.”

JJ doesn’t even wait for Kiara to reply before walking along the road towards who knows where.

...

It all comes around so quickly. Schools starting back up, Tourons going home, gravestones being erected. Ever since John B and Sarah went missing at sea, there has been an elephant in the room. Are they dead? Or are they alive? Everyone seems to think they’re dead. That’s why gravestones have popped up in the graveyard with their names subtly written.

_Sarah Veronica Cameron._

_Loved by her parents, her brother and her sister._

_Forever our angel._

_‘Big’ John Routledge._

_A man that always loved an adventure._

_Loved the adventure that was cut short too soon._

_John B Routledge._

_02.24.2003-07.17.2020_

Their names are written in stone even when none of their bodies have even been found. For Pope, the gravestones act as a way of reminding him that everyone else has given up on them. Everyone in Outer Banks seems to be alright with believing that John B and Sarah are dead. Maybe they are dead. But Pope can’t help but wonder. What if they are _not_ dead? What if everyone has given up too early? What if John B and Sarah need their help even more now?

Nothing adds up. Because people don’t just disappear at sea. Yet, in Outer Banks, three people have disappeared on two occasions in two years. Disappeared with so many unanswered questions. Unanswered questions lead Pope to visit the fake gravestones of his lost friends. Because only after Big John disappeared were any answers rewarded to John B.

The graveyard mirrors the opinions of the rest of Outer Banks. For a month, Kooks have been grieving the loss of Sarah Cameron. Everyone lays flowers on her grave and tells her a story about what is going on in their lives. John B is different. John B’s grave has been tarnished- written on and destroyed. All because Kooks can’t see the truth. Pope walks along the graveyard, stopping only to look around at the other names. Because that is all a graveyard is. A place for people of different backgrounds and different stories to lay together forevermore. Pope watches as an old couple lay flowers on Sarah’s grave. Could they be relatives? Sure. But they’re probably just random people that hear the lies that come out of Ward Cameron’s mouth.

Pope follows the path that leads the Kook graves to the people of the cut. These graves are not cared for even slightly. Grass grows over their names as if they are props in a haunted house. No one ever really visits these graves. Because they’re names of people that Outer Banks wants to forget. John B is a new name in the cut section of the graveyard. The section of people that are cut from reality itself.

Rows and rows of graves lead to a corner of the graveyard that is covered in clouds and away from any form of humanity. John B. Only one of three graves in which do not show where the deceased are sleeping. Normally, the grave is left to rot along with the rest of the cut. The difference ever occurs when Pope goes to visit to find any answers to any questions.

_John B Routledge._

_02.24.2003-07.17.2020_

His grave has no words for what happened to him. Just a rubbish date that only tells the reader when he disappeared. It doesn’t read the truth about what happened to the leader of the Pogues because there are no answers. He could still be alive. He could be dead. He could be swimming in the sea, trying to get back to Outer Banks. There is no way to find the truth. But John B is more than just a name and a date. John B isn’t some expiry date that no one cares about. “What happened to you, man?” Pope asks the stone. If only the stone had the answers that they are all dying to know.

When Pope turns around, he realises that he is not the only one stood on this side of the graveyard. For Big John’s gravestone is close by. A woman aged late forties or maybe early fifties is stood over the grave. A woman that Pope has never seen before. Her eyes are glassed over as she murmurs something but Pope is too far away to hear her words. Big John was always filled with so many secrets. But Pope thought they found out everything by the introduction of Ward Cameron. This is a woman that Pope has never seen around Outer Banks let alone around the cut.

Pope watches the woman until her tears dry and the sky darkens. He watches until her face lifts up to see Pope staring back. Pope sees the grief and the confusion in her eyes but the grief is too strong for Pope to keep looking. Pope quickly looks away to try and stop the awkwardness. She is probably just some woman that heard the rumours of the deceased Big John from around Outer Banks. Outer Banks is always filled with crocodile tears.

“Everything has changed since you left, John B. And I don’t know what to do now.” Pope smiles at the stone before standing up and walking away from the mock stone completely.

...

When the night comes, Pope finds himself walking around the cut, wondering where the rest of the Pogues have gone. Kiara doesn’t her phone. Kiara hardly even speaks to Pope at the moment. Maybe it is because he fucked everything up by telling her that he loved her. But she did kiss him. Kiara kissed Pope. And now? Kiara is ignoring him. Maybe Pope annoyed her or maybe he just read too much into the situation all over again. Pope always reads too much into the situation.

The chateau is even empty when Pope goes to see if JJ is around. But JJ has ignored them all. JJ ignores them to stick to his own mind and whatever the hell is going on in his mind.

They aren’t anything without John B.

Pope thinks of what the Pogues would be doing on a day like today if they were all still around. The Pogues would be laughing or making innocent mistakes whilst dancing the night away with whoever they could find down at the boneyard. They would always find a way to make a boring night more important than life itself. It’s like the time that they took a break from finding out more about the boat at the bottom of the marsh. The last kegger before the hunt for gold started. The last kegger that the Pogues just took a break and enjoyed their night of freedom. Sure, the night ended with JJ shooting the gun into the sky to scare Topper away from John B. But it was a kegger that really showed Pope that the Pogues are only the Pogues when they can stick together.

Pogues are the reason that Pope finds himself going to the boneyard- to the place Pope always complained about going to when he was around his friends.

The boneyard is filled with laughter but everything is lacking for Pope. There is no John B talking to Kiara about the sea whilst JJ offers anyone the blunt that he just rolled. Pope isn’t complaining to the rest of the Pogues whilst they make their way to the keg. Pope isn’t finding ways of getting out of drinking whilst the other three are already three drinks down. Pope is all alone. Pope is alone in a world that used to find the fun out of every situation.

Pope has a way of blending into the background. If he was anyone other than Pope, people would look at him as if he were a freak. Because here he is, at a party full of drunk teenagers all whilst he just watches them, sober and alone. By blending in, Pope finds it easy to sit down next to the keg without anyone asking questions.

By the keg, Pope watches the world go on. He watches Kooks flirting with Tourons and Kooks picking fights with other teenagers from the cut. Everyone laughs and dances and drinks as if they are all twenty-one and celebrating before the world ends. Pope even decides to pick up a drink to try to see why all of these people are having so much fun.

Drink after drink, Pope starts filling himself up, laughing at jokes that random people are telling their random friends. If Pope only closes his eyes, he can kind of imagine if it were really Kiara and JJ and John B that are stood here with him by the kegger by the sea. Drink after drink, everything stops hurting in Pope’s mind. That is until he spots the brunette girl in the crowd.

Kiara is light by the small light of the moon by she shines beautifully, entrancing the sea behind her. Kiara looks around the party, never at Pope, as if she is looking for something. Dressed in non-party clothes, Kiara fiddles with the ends of her hair as she walks through the group of Kooks. This isn’t really Kiara’s scene either- Pope knows this. Kiara only likes the boneyard when she is with the Pogues. Without the Pogues, Kooks make fun of her or try and ask questions for why she chooses Pogues over Kooks. Pope doesn’t even really understand that question either. Why does Kiara hang out with Pogues when her parents would just love her to go back to the Kook academy?

“Kie?” Pope tips over to Kiara, not really knowing if she is really there or not. When Kiara turns to him, her eyes widen as if she is shocked to see him there. Fair enough, Pope is not normally someone who would show up to the kegger alone.

“Hey, Pope.” Kiara frantically looks around, maybe looking for a way to escape.

“I wanted something to be normal. But this still isn’t normal.” Pope mumbles.

“Nothing is normal anymore.”

“And here we are, at the boneyard.” Kiara just nods at Pope, awkwardness filling the air around them.

“I don’t even know why I’m here.” Kiara answers, shaking her head whilst looking at the sea.

It is as if they have never spoken before. Everything is awkward and short sentences. No meaning behind any of their words. “Where have you been all day? I went to your house. And the chateau.” Pope doesn’t want to look like he is obsessed with her but he can’t hide his stress over another friend disappearing.

“I… I was helping at the Wreck.” Pope nods but he knows she is hiding something. Pope checked the Wreck. Kiara was not at the Wreck.

“Okay.” Pope looks around the boneyard to try and find any way of changing the conversation.

“Where’s JJ? He usually comes to this party?” Pope asks, not really caring.

“Probably off being an asshole with some blonde, dumb Touron like usual.” Kiara snaps venomously. “Because he still thinks that everything is fine if we just add alcohol to the situation and that he can just ignore us as if we never even existed.” Kiara keeps ranting about JJ, confusing Pope entirely. Because Kiara hasn’t seen JJ for a few days. The last time they were together, they were joking about her parents.

“Okay, what did I miss?”

“What?”

“Why are you pissed at JJ?”

“He just… he just annoys the shit out of me sometimes.” Kiara looks flustered around the party. “It’s nothing.”

Pope wants to ask questions but they are quickly interrupted when a group of Kooks walk past. Kooks that the Pogues know too well. Topper, Kelce and Rafe walk past as if they own the entire beach. “Thanks for the cash, Kiara. Maybe I should let JJ hit me more often.” Pope looks at Kiara confused at Rafe’s words. But Kiara just rolls her eyes and scoffs at Rafe’s appearance.

Ever since John B disappeared, Pope thought it was JJ that had become the third wheel in the three left behind Pogues. But what if it really is Pope? What if JJ and Kiara are closer and sharing all these secrets together, leaving Pope behind? Alone?

...

Keggers are the highlight to JJ’s life. JJ went to his first kegger when he was thirteen years old. It was after his dad kicked him out for arguing back after Luke hit him. Keggers are all about getting drunk and dancing the night away. Some way of getting away from the reality that is always so daunting for JJ. JJ loves getting away from reality. JJ loves finding a way out.

But he doesn’t go to the kegger that night.

JJ feels the need for reality.

JJ feels the need to face everything that scares him away from reality.

Keggers are a way of getting away from Luke Maybank. But JJ doesn’t want to run anymore. JJ can’t run when his friends keep having to pay assholes to bail him out of trouble. JJ is a fucking idiot- giving 25k to his dad when he knew that he would probably find himself in trouble, needing the money all over again. Kiara paid his bail. Kiara stopped Shoupe from sending JJ to the mainland because JJ couldn’t afford it himself.

JJ’s reality is that he will never fit in. He will always have to find a way to fight through the reality of his life just to make another day. 25k can help him with reality. He can pay Kiara back because she should have never paid for him in the first place. 25k can help him make a new reality for himself. The 25k that is with his dad at this very moment.

Keggers let JJ forget who he is and where he came from. But today, JJ remembers everything about himself and everything about where he came from. Instead of going to the kegger, JJ goes to the house that he grew up in.

JJ goes home.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pope wants answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everybody! I hope you're enjoying this book. This chapter brings the new characters into play and if you're like me and are terrible at visualising new characters, I have 'casted' the new characters...
> 
> Adele Shapiro: Paige Turco (Abby (Clarke's mom) in 'The 100')  
> Quinn: Kathryn Newton (Allie in 'The Society')
> 
> Sorry but I always cast people for my imagination aha. 
> 
> Anyways, enjoy this chapter!

Blood seeps from a cut on JJ’s forehead when he is seven-years-old. Blood created from a mis-swing of his father’s knife. Luke is aiming at JJ’s mom. JJ is hit as well. But no, it can’t be Luke Maybank. JJ just accidentally fell when he was climbing a tree and landed face-first on a sharp branch. JJ must have hurt himself and the cut is only opening back up now. Because Luke Maybank would never hurt JJ.

Right?

It is his fourth trip to the emergency room in two months when JJ is ten-years-old. His friends think that he landed strangely when he fell from his bike- breaking his arm in the meantime. Because there is no way that Luke Maybank got drunk or high or bored, making him snap JJ’s arm just because JJ asked a question about JJ’s mom. _Where’s mom gone?_ It’s a simple question that JJ wants the answer of. But Luke doesn’t answer with words. Another trip to the emergency room will have to do. And when JJ is questioned about his arm, it is because he fell off of his bike. Because it would never be his own father. His own father would never hurt JJ.

Sure.

Luke Maybank doesn’t hit JJ. No. Luke doesn’t hurt his son. Even when JJ is eleven years old and JJ has to pick up something from his house before going surfing with John B. John B sees JJ walk into his house. John B sees JJ walk out of the house with a bloody nose. _It’s not as bad as it looks._ JJ murmurs words to John B to make sure that he won’t tell the others. Because Luke Maybank doesn’t swing for his son.

Absolutely certain.

Another year goes by and it still definitely is not Luke’s fault that JJ turns up to meet his friends with bruises littering his body. No. It can’t be Luke Maybank. JJ is twelve-years-old when he asks his dad if he can be dropped up at Heyward’s shop where he would later meet with the Pogues. And Luke is a dad that will do anything. So, Luke drives JJ to the shop. Neither say a word the entire drive. Silence is comforting in the Maybank vehicle.

JJ avoids eye contact when Luke eventually shuts the car off. “Thank you for driving me, dad.” JJ croaks out, knowing that eye contact could change the silent dynamic that the father and son duo have created in the car. Luke just mumbles out a non-coherent word but JJ knows that it just means _time to get out, son._ Their dynamic is broken however when JJ goes to move out of the car. Luke grabs his arm before he can get far enough away.

“You took _her_ necklace.” Luke spits out. And JJ’s heart almost explodes all at once. That necklace is the one thing that JJ has from his mother. He would never have thought that Luke would find out about it.

“Dad…”

“She left us!”

“I know. I… I just… I wanted something… something of hers.” The twelve-year-old JJ trembles in his seat. “I will keep it safe. In case she comes back.”

“She’s not coming back JJ. That whore is never coming back.” JJ tears at his words. Because there is no way a mother could just abandon her son like that. No word- just disappearing into the night. What did JJ do wrong? “Stop crying!” But his snap only makes JJ cry louder. Wrong move.

_Something_ strikes JJ. Because it can’t be Luke Maybank. And that something keeps hitting and punching as that something keeps reaching for JJ and shouting into the car. “Now I have to live with a fucking kid that looks like her and is as stupid as her! So fucking stupid!” Every hit makes JJ scream in pain. Blood springs onto Luke’s fists- the blood from JJ. But no one can know the truth. No one can know that maybe it certainly is Luke that hits JJ. Everyone needs to think that JJ gets into fights because surely Luke Maybank can’t hit his own kid.

Right?

It’s not until JJ gets out of the car that reality comes screaming back into focus. The world cannot know about Luke Maybank. It’s for their own safety really. And a bit about JJ. JJ doesn’t know what could happen to himself if Luke’s secrets are revealed to the cops. But when JJ stumbles out of the car, he realises that maybe the secret is harder to keep than he once thought. Because staring back at the car, shock filling his expression, Pope stands still, frozen with what he has just seen. “Don’t get emotional Popey, it’s not as bad as it seems.” JJ produces a fake smirk as he skips over to his best friend.

“Not as bad as it seems? Why did he hit you?”

“It’s nothing man. Let’s just surf.” Pope doesn’t speak- maybe from shock or maybe just to try and ignore the truth that is staring at him plainly in the face.

Ignoring the truth is what the Pogues are best at. Both John B and Pope shy away from conversation about how JJ got the new bruise- all whilst Kiara goes on believing that the bruises are because of some cocky Kook. The Pogues have always kept secrets and kept feelings hidden. It’s why no one really speaks about how Big John keeps disappearing or how JJ’s dad keeps losing job after job, always resulting in a new bruise on JJ.

Everything is alright.

A new house is quickly built where a turtle habitat used to stand strong. It’s a building that the Pogues find themselves hanging out at a lot when they are sixteen years old. A place where they can just be who they want to be. John B watches from the top of the house as Pope fiddles with a drill and JJ struggles to climb up the scaffolding. Bruises are just beginning to fade from the last time JJ was hit from his dad, but they are still noticeable. “Fuck. My dad left a sting this time.” JJ jokes to the other Pogue boys.

“You should tell someone, man.” Pope mumbles.

“Nah., I don’t need some stuck-up cop getting into my business when it’s nothing really. I deserved it anyways.” Pope goes to say something but is quickly interrupted by John B.

“There’s an incoming Kie.” John B warns the rest.

Kiara Carrera would make a deal out of everything. So, it’s better that JJ’s secrets are not outed to the girl Pogue. JJ watches out whilst Pope and John B bicker over _not falling from the roof._ JJ just ignores the pain from his abdomen as he watches the door, waiting for the incoming Pogue. “They’re gonna have Japanese toilets with towel warmers.” Kiara’s voice rings before she even makes her way onto the dock.

“Of course. Why wouldn’t they?” JJ jokes back. Secrets are best kept hidden when it comes to Kiara. Kiara gets heated when merely finding out that the turtle habitat is being changed into a Kook house with towel warmers, JJ doesn’t want to imagine what Kiara would do if she found out his truth.

Everything is better when it is hidden.

_“Did Shoupe do that?” Pope asks._

_“No. Just my dad.” JJ croaks out, feeling ridiculous as he wears the cheap tuxedo to Midsummers._

Bruises on JJ’s face tells the story of how JJ was treated in a holding cell when he admitted to a crime that he did not commit. The bruises cannot be the story of his dad.

_“Look, he’ll come around. He’s just doing a JJ thing.” John B tries to calm the group down._

‘JJ’s thing’ is ignoring the rest of the Pogues to avoid the looks and the questions for why the money means so much. Maybe it’s just because JJ is reckless and needs the money to prove a point. Or maybe it’s because Luke has nothing and he is willing to give JJ up as well.

_“JJ. What the hell?” Her eyes shatter when she sees the bruises littering his body as he stands up in the cat’s ass. Silent secrets being broken in a mere second._

_“Stop being emotional! It’s fine, okay?” JJ cries back._

Drunk. High. Broken. JJ can’t hide the tears forever. Not even from Kiara.

Pope has kept quiet for every new bruise that scatters JJ. Every bruise since JJ was only a child. They have kept quiet through everything, never really knowing how to react to a new bruise as JJ joins the group. Kiara may have been the last to find out, but she is the first to say something. She is the first to keep JJ away from his own home- somewhere he should be able to feel safe.

After the kegger at the boneyard, Kiara and Pope go back to the chateau expecting to see JJ in his bed with some random Touron that he has picked up. Kiara has forced JJ to stay in the chateau ever since that night in the hot tub. But it’s the first night that JJ is not in his room. JJ is nowhere to be found. But it cannot be because of Luke Maybank.

Right?

...

“Typical JJ has probably just gone to that Touron’s house to fuck her brains out.” Kiara slurs into the chateau as they walk inside. Pope doesn’t think he has ever seen Kiara drink as much as she has tonight. Kiara can barely stand up without Pope pulling her into the room. Whatever happened between Kiara and JJ cannot be good. It doesn’t make sense. Why would Pope be the one that is left out? Why would Kiara and JJ even be fighting in the first place? Sure, they always bicker. But something doesn’t feel right. Pope helps Kiara move into the empty bedroom before plopping her down onto the bed. “He is being an asshole. We’re all fucking upset here! And he would rather fuck a Touron than be with his friends.” Kiara slurs more to herself than to Pope.

“It’s how JJ copes with shit like this.”

“Asshole.” Kiara mumbles before lying face down on the pillow.

“He’ll be fine, Kie.”

Even when Kiara is mad, she is always the Pogue that cares the most. Her anger at JJ is probably just the fear that they are going to lose each other entirely. It’s why when Pope goes to leave the room, Kiara’s tears make him stay. Sure, Kiara is drunk. But her emotions shine through. JJ must have done something for Kiara to be this upset. Kiara keeps crying into the pillow and Pope just watches her. “Why did he have to go?” Kiara smears through her tears and Pope is not sure if she is talking about JJ or John B. Or both.

“We couldn’t stop him.” Pope’s reply refers to both of them. John B had to leave. He had made his mind up even if the waves were too high. JJ has always been aloof when it came to emotions. He would always flight when his emotions were being attacked. And JJ had lost so much.

“This is all his fault.” Kiara snaps, keeping her face buried into the pillow. “Actually, it’s their fault.” Kiara doesn’t need to say their names. Because it is the same thought that has been circulating Pope’s own thoughts. This is all because of Ward and Rafe Cameron. They are the reason that JJ is off getting high, drunk or whatever just to be with a girl that doesn’t know his backstory and Kiara is drunk and crying into a pillow in the house that used to belong to her best friend.

Ward Cameron- the man that murdered Big John Routledge. Rafe Cameron- the one that murdered Peterkin. Pope nods to himself as he feels his blood boil whilst watching Kiara’s sobbing. Someone must have answers. Maybe Pope can find that someone and set the truth free before someone else is their victim. Rafe and Ward cannot get away with this. 

...

Drumming music blares into Rafe’s ears as he laughs his way back to Kelce’s house with Tourons hanging off of their arms. Rafe laughs along with whatever Kelce is slurring to the girl that is literally throwing herself at him. Her friend is clinging to Rafe’s side as if she may fall over at any time. But Rafe doesn’t really care who is by his side as long as he keeps reminding himself that he is alive- his life is great. “I want to go dancing.” One of the girls- Amy? No, Emily- drunkenly shouts.

“Want to go dancing?” Rafe jokes, pulling Emily closer to his side.

“Yo, yo, yo! We have music right here.” Kelce spins his Touron around, humming a song to himself.

“Real dancing, you idiot.” Emily groans. “I don’t want the party to end.” Rafe just smirks to the rest of the group before standing in front of them.

“Well it’s a good thing that I know how to party then.”

Music blares through Kelce’s living room whilst the two girls dance whilst Rafe prepares lines of coke. “You two are so fucking hot.” Kelce remarks, watching them dance together but Rafe focuses on the lines.

“Okay. Which one of you two is going first?” Rafe stands away from his perfect lines, smiling down pretty proud of himself. But the two girls just look at him, confused. “They’re safe. I have the best dealer in my back pocket.”

“Everyone in Figure Eight does it.” Kelce adds but the two girls look back and forth, stress filling their faces. But Rafe doesn’t know why. They are just having fun. Fucking fun whilst the rest of Outer Banks mourns his fucking perfect sister. Sarah will always be perfect, even when she fucks dirt from the cut and doesn’t stand up for her own family.

“The real fun doesn’t start until it’s in your system.” Rafe shrugs at the girls, not wanting them to ruin his night.

A line for Rafe. The same type of line that got him into so much trouble with Barry and his own dad. But Ward only ever saw Rafe as the runt of the family that cared more about drugs than life. But Rafe just wants to have fun. And now he can have fun and Ward can see who Rafe really is without focussing entirely on the over-privileged Sarah Cameron. Rafe focuses entirely on the line until his own thoughts begin to blur, so much that he no longer can hear the words coming out of the girls’ mouths. Rafe just leans back in the chair and smiles at his life. His dad is finally proud of him. He saved his family. He saved the world from the Pogues. That bruise that JJ created from a lousy punch outside of the Wreck is beginning to disappear. But Rafe doesn’t care. It’s the same bruise that won the girls over in the first place. His battle wounds showing how he survived when he squared up against the fucking villain from the cut.

“I heard this place is haunted.” Emily’s muffling catches Rafe’s attention. “I heard that the Sherriff died and that two people ran away at sea and their souls are still haunting Outer Banks.”

“I heard that they are haunting to get their revenge on the cops that made them disappear.” The other girl adds. Rafe just shakes his head, losing any ability to add anything to their jokes.

“Until their bodies are found, they will forever take lives of innocent people…”

“Just to get their revenge on the evil.”

Maybe it’s the drugs. Maybe it’s the alcohol. But the mumbling from the girls is not what Rafe finds himself focussing on. Instead, Rafe looks at the window where he is sure his sister is stood, watching them from the outside. A tear rolls down her cheeks. Even when Rafe shakes his vision, she is still there. Sarah is still there, eyes stabbing Rafe. “They won’t stop their torture until the evil has left the island.” Emily’s words make Rafe frantically stand up, not holding anything back any longer.

“They’re the evil ones!” Rafe shouts into the room, looking around frantically. So frantically that when he looks back to the window, Sarah is no longer watching him. “They ran from the cops because they were guilty. John B forced her to go because he was fucking crazy. He’s the evil one!” And Rafe is thankful that he is gone. John B can’t ruin his life anymore.

“I didn’t know you knew her…” Emily begins.

“She’s my sister.” Rafe spits before making his way into one of the rooms. Negativity is bullshit. Rafe is done with everyone making every conversation about Sarah or John B. They are all free for the first time in their lives! John B- the monster- is gone. John B made Rafe shoot Peterkin. Rafe was just protecting his dad. Rafe was being the hero to the story of dragons.

No. There is no _evil_ in Outer Banks. That evil left Outer Banks when John B drowned in his own storm. And Sarah was just collateral- dying because she got too invested in John B’s story.

Outer Banks is so obsessed with the story of the summer. Everyone thinks that Rafe should be having nightmares from his loss of his ‘favourite’ sister. But Rafe sleeps soundly. It was always going to come crashing down on Sarah at one point. She makes bad decisions. From the friends that she hangs around with to the boys that she cheats with when she gets bored of her ‘normal’ Kook boyfriend. Rafe did try to tell Topper that Sarah is always bad news, but like he would listen. Rafe finally sleeps soundly when he knows that Sarah can’t destroy the lives of innocent Kooks by running away with another Pogue. Rafe sleeps soundly because for once in his life, Rafe is not the screw up. Rafe is the hero.

It’s why Rafe goes home the morning after with a smile brightly shining on his face. Sarah is not spying on him anymore. Rafe can do anything and not stress with his dad finding out the truth. “Where the hell have you been, Rafe?” Rose asks when Rafe walks through the front door. But she doesn’t mean anything in this family.

“Why do you care? You’re not my mom, Rose.”

“Sure. But your father is looking for you.” Rose snaps before making her way up the stairs. Rafe’s heart beats faster because even if Ward has bought him back into this house, Ward is the one that could change everything for Rafe.

Ever since Sarah disappeared, Ward spends most of his time in his office away from the rest of the family. And that is where Rafe finds him. “You… you wanted to see me.” Rafe stutters out, walking into the frame of the door.

“I got a call from Shoupe this morning.” Rafe takes a breath of relief before slumping down into one of his father’s work chairs.

“Yeah. JJ attacked me yesterday. Don’t worry, I sorted it.”

“That is the last time, Rafe. You need to stop getting into hustles with the boys from the cut.”

“Did you not just hear me?” Rafe laughs out. “He attacked me! I wasn’t doing anything.”

“It needs to stop, Rafe!” Ward roars into the room, but Rafe is sure that the entire house can hear them. Rafe looks down, feeling his heart about to burst. “Those boys from the cut are one of the reasons that your sister is gone.”

“I know dad.”

“Stop getting into shit because I can’t keep saving your ass from prison.” Ward takes a swig from the brown liquid in his glass. “If they start asking questions, I don’t know what will happen.”

“But I didn’t do anything wrong…”

“You killed Peterkin, Rafe.” Rafe shakes his head frantically. Because he only did that to protect Ward. He didn’t mean to kill her. “Rose wants me to run for mayor. And I can’t have your secrets coming up and destroying everything that I have built here in Outer Banks.”

Betrayal is an understatement. Rafe boils with anger as his father’s words come out more like a spit in his face. Rafe is protecting his family, not destroying them. But Rafe can never be Sarah Cameron- the perfect child that can do no wrong. If Sarah were to walk back into this office today, Rafe would probably be thrown back onto the streets to make room for their perfect child. Even when Rafe looks at the window for any sense of enjoyment, all he can see is Sarah looking back at him. The same tears as before.

“I am doing this for Sarah. I am running for Mayor to make sure that no other girl has to go through what Sarah had been through. And I will need my family by my side. Not in prison. Not high and hanging around the cut. Not with a fucking bruise across his face, showing the world that he can’t even win in a fight with the scum that is a Maybank. I will need you by my side this entire time.”

“I’m not going to let you down, dad.”

“No, Rafe. You won’t. You won’t let me down again, Rafe.”

...

Morning arises but Pope is already awake. Awake with the unanswered questions that keep bubbling around his mind. Pope stares down at his coffee cup as his mind keeps ringing with the sound of static answers. Nothing. No one has answers. Not about how they can move on from all of this. Not about where the gold is. Not about where JJ is. Not about if John B and Sarah are alive or dead. No. There aren’t even any simple answers for where Kiara’s mind is at. Kiara is still asleep on the pull-out where she cursed out JJ and cried herself to sleep last night. Alcohol doesn’t agree with Kiara at all. But it’s the alcohol in Kiara that makes Pope know that he needs to find some form of answers. And he will do anything to get those answers.

“What the fuck happened last night?” Kiara groans as she stirs from her sleep.

“I lost you at the party, you found alcohol, I then found you and bought you back here to sleep it off.”

“I shouldn’t drink.”

“None of us should drink.” Hell. They’re only seventeen. None of them are at the legal age to drink but it doesn’t stop them. Especially when their minds won’t stop ringing. Ringing in place of where there should be answers. And it’s a ringing in which Pope cannot stop. He can’t even ignore them.

“I think I’m going to be s…” But before Kiara can finish her words, she is running across the chateau to the only bathroom. And Pope is the nice guy. He has always been the nice guy in the Pogues. Whilst on a normal occasion, JJ would joke to piss Kiara off further and John B would stay away to avoid being sick himself, Pope would hold her hair back. Pope is a nice guy. So, he holds her hair back and hums to keep out Kiara’s noises. “What the fuck did I drink last night?” Kiara laughs into the toilet bowl whilst Pope continues to hold her hair back.

“You were really mad at JJ last night. You probably just found whatever alcohol you could to wash the anger away.”

“Oh…” Kiara sits next to the toilet.

“Why were you so angry, though?”

Unrequited anger spurs Pope on. Because he should be able to get answers from her. Hell, Kiara is the one that spoke so much bullshit about how important it is between friends to not keep secrets. Kiara is the one that was so angry when she found out that John B was keeping secrets and she had to join in on a fight even when her anger was about to explode when she found out what Pope and JJ had done to Topper. They should be able to trust each other. Pope should be able to get answers without being shut down at every waking second.

“Something must have happened. What did JJ do?” Pope keeps pushing for the answers that he knows Kiara has. They are probably the answers to help Pope understand where JJ is.

“It’s just JJ. He… he can just be an ass sometimes.”

“Why won’t you tell me what he did?”

“Because it’s stupid. It’s… it’s nothing. And I was drunk last night, hung on fucking emotions because his recklessness rubbed me up the wrong way.” She isn’t telling the truth. Pope knows her too well. Kiara stutters when she isn’t telling the truth and her pitch is miles too high to resemble anything truthful.

“Pogues don’t lie to Pogues, Kie.” Pope almost snaps. “But that is all that you have been doing since John B and Sarah disappeared.”

“What?”

“Why did you kiss me, Kiara?” Kiara, not Kie. The Pogues haven’t called Kiara by her real name since they were nine years old.

“Pope…” Kiara stutters to find any words.

“I told you that I loved you and then you threw me under the bus. But then you kissed me.” Pope feels his cheeks begin to wet with his own tears. “And now you’re ignoring me.”

“I… I don’t want to do this right now.” Kiara whispers out before struggling to her feet. Sure, nice guy Pope would help her up, but Pope is out of niceties for the day. He wants answers.

“It’s a simple question. Do you have feelings for me?” Pope watches as Kiara’s eyes flicker to anywhere other than Pope.

“I… I…. I don’t…”

“Right.” Pope snaps, not wanting any more of this conversation.

“I don’t know, Pope!” Kiara screeches. “I don’t know what I am meant to feel about any of this because all I can feel is hatred. Hatred for fucking Ward Cameron for killing Big John. Hatred for John B and Sarah because they just left and died even though they knew that there was a storm coming. Hatred for how well you’re keeping it together. Hatred for how JJ is fucking himself up because of this bullshit. I hate that we are falling apart! It’s the hatred for myself because I couldn’t find a way to save them! Hell, I can’t even save myself.” Kiara screams through her tears and Pope just watches her, stunned to the spot. “And I’m hungover because I wanted to see what it is like to try and drown it all in fun and forget how our lives are fucked.”

Is Kiara right? Are their lives entirely fucked because of what happened that summer? Maybe they are. Maybe there is no point of continuing to deny it. Maybe this was always going to happen. Because they are from the wrong side of town and will always be from the wrong side of town. Even if they had found and kept the gold, life would have thrown something else into the mix. Pope loses all his words when he watches the strong Pogue break down in front of his eyes. Because Pope has always been the nice Pogue and even when he is mad, he still has to be the nice one. Pope embraces Kiara tightly and allows her to cry into his shirt.

Maybe it’s not answers that Pope needs. Maybe he just needs to find a way to move on. And to make everything right in his Pogue family.

Pope keeps holding Kiara through every burst of tears until the tears begin to wear off. “It’s the first day of school today.” Pope tries to change the subject, still holding Kiara tightly.

“I don’t think I’ll be going in.” A slight laugh leaves Kiara, making Pope smile slightly.

“Neither do I.”

“Wow, Pope Heyward ditching school on the first day.” Kiara breaks out of the hold, but her tears are replaced with a smile. “Who would have guessed it?”

“Okay, I’m not that much of a nerd.”

“That’s questionable.”

“What? I’m not.” Pope reacts, playfully hurt.

“You’re probably going to be so behind. What if there is a quiz? What if you are skipping when there is a quiz?”

“Well, I guess I’ll just have to miss the quiz.” Pope jokes even though deep down, he stresses about that quiz in which is completely fictious. But he’s not going to school today. No. He’s going to visit John B and Sarah’s graves whilst the Kooks are trapped in school. 

The sun shines down on Pope as he makes his way to the graveyard. It’s a long walk from the cut to the mid-way point where the poor are walled to avoid mixing with the rich. A line divides the cut and figure eight and the graveyard sits on that line- as if taunting with the idea that everyone is equal in Outer Banks. But even the graveyard is divided. You can probably hear the wind screaming ‘you can sit by us but not with us’ when looking at the difference in the graves. Pope keeps walking through the cut on the early Monday morning expecting to hear the usual whispers around the divider of Outer Banks.

It’s like a ghost town for the early hours of the morning. Not a soul walks cheerfully around. The ones that are awake drift through the streets as if they are not really sure where they are going themselves. Ghosts walk around the cut with no real sense of who they are. It all makes sense to Pope. It makes sense why Tourons and Kooks alike only see Pogues as addicts in which are locked in the asylum that is the cut. But one ghost catches Pope’s attention.

The woman drifts up the stairs of a house that lines the cut and Figure Eight. The woman was there at the graveyard the other day- Pope thought that he may have just been hallucinating because no one visits the graves of Pogues. But she was there. She was crying over the grave of Big John. Pope can hardly control his feet as he makes for the house instead of continuing down the path to the graveyard. He doesn’t know what comes over him. Bravery? Maybe. Determination? Definitely. Because Pope can’t lie to himself. The only way that Pope can move on with his life is to find out what happened. And to find a way to get rid of the bad and the haunting of Outer Banks.

His mind screams at him to do the right thing and go and see John B’s grave but his feet are too fast. His feet have only one thought on their minds and it is to run straight for the house where the woman may hold a key to answers about how to take the Camerons down. “Hey!” Pope calls after the woman. But the woman doesn’t stop, instead she takes a step further into her home. But Pope still can’t control himself. Pope finds himself standing on her porch and knocking at the door. “Hi. My name is Pope Heyward. I just… I just wanted to ask you something.” Pope takes a deep breath, not really knowing what to say to the closed door. “I was at the graveyard the other day. I saw you there as well.”

His words must mean something to the lady because she opens the door slightly all for Pope to continue. Her hazel eyes look out at the porch as if to check that the coast is clear. “What… what’s your name?” Pope manages to ask.

“Adele Shapiro.” Adele mumbles out, keeping the door shut.

“Do you know who the Routledges are?”

“I… I don’t know.” She lies through her teeth.

“I saw you at his grave, Mrs Shapiro. How do you know Big John?”

“I think you’ve got me confused with somebody else…”

“I just want answers. I just want to know what happened!” Pope cries out, trying to win Adele over. “I need to know. Please.

“I don’t know what happened. I don’t know how to answer your questions.”

“Then why were you at his grave?” Pope doesn’t mean to shout but it is early in the morning. There must be a reason that all of a sudden Pope is seeing this Adele Shapiro randomly appearing around Outer Banks. “How about the gold? Did you know something about the gold?”

“Kid. I’m sorry, but I don’t know.” Adele almost shrieks through the door. “I don’t know why I was at the graveyard. I don’t know John.”

Pope wants to continue, but it’s too late. Before Pope can get out another question, Adele is shutting the door on his face. Leaving Pope with even more questions than before. Because she must know something. No one visits the Routledges’ graves. Not even the Pogues visit that often. But Adele was there. Adele must have known Big John. Hell, maybe she even knew John B. “Who the hell do you think you are?” A voice from the streets calls out to him. Pope turns to see a blonde girl staring daggers into Pope’s side.

“I just…”

“Adele Shapiro is just some lady. She doesn’t have any answers for you.” Her spits make Pope look around for help. But he is alone. Instead, bravery controls Pope once more as he makes his way down the steps to the girl. She’s around his age- definitely. Maybe a sophomore? “She knows shit about Big John Routledge and John B Routledge. Hell, she doesn’t even know he own self some of the time. So, back off.”

“I’m sorry. I’m…”

“She can’t help you. She _won’t_ help you.”

“I’m really sorry.”

Fear wins this time as Pope is quick to try and scatter away from the girl. All of this is new to Pope. It’s as if he is a brand-new person. Old Pope would have never made his own plan on getting answers to find revenge. It had to be John B’s plan or Pope would do nothing. But Adele Shapiro must have answers. Pope walks slightly down the street before that girl is calling out to Pope “if you’re looking for answers about John B, all you need to do is fucking open your eyes. The truth is fucking obvious. You don’t need a lady to know the truth.”

“You know the truth?” Pope tries to ask the girl.

“Open your eyes Pogue.” He doesn’t push for more information because it’s obvious that the girl will give no more information to some stranger, even if she knows everything.

...

She watches the boy walk away, hoping that he will give up with the questions. Adele doesn’t need anymore fucking questions. She keeps watching until the boy is far enough away that Quinn can catch her breath and make her way into the Shapiro residence. Adele is in the house, sat watching the static of the television. She shakes with the sound as if her mind isn’t really here at all. “He’s probably like the rest, sniffing around and trying to find the gold.”

“He’s Pope Heyward, Quinn.” Adele mumbles out, eyes glued to the television. “He wants answers about Ward.”

“He won’t come back, mom. He’s going to give up like the rest do.”  
“I hope so. Otherwise he’ll end up like his friend.” Adele breaks into laughter as the static continues.

Life can only be safe for Quinn and her mother if they remain hidden from the Camerons. They can’t win this war. Not now. Not ever.

...

Everyone knows everyone in Outer Banks. But Pope doesn’t know either of them. They must know something- even if is the smallest piece of information. And the Pogues are the ones that need to find that information before Ward comes sniffing for them. But they need a plan. They can’t just walk up to Shapiro’s front door and demand answers. No. Pope won’t be reckless like they all were when they were hunting for the gold. No. Everything needs to be planned out. And for once, maybe Pope will have to take leadership.

He goes to the docks to see if Kiara and JJ have finally made up. But neither are there.

Pope goes to the boneyard to see if JJ even left. But he isn’t there.

He goes to their surfing point but no sign of any Pogues.

Pope pretty much scours the entirety of Outer Banks to try and hunt down any sign of JJ or Kiara. Sure, they are both probably hungover and spending their time in their own beds, away from the drama that is exploding in front of Pope. But Pope keeps looking. Pope whistles to himself as he walks through the cut and along the docks to where JJ usually hangs around when he needs a quick fix. But still no sign of JJ.

Just when Pope is about to give up on his hunt, he looks at the place that makes the hairs on the back of Pope’s next stand up. JJ’s old house. The shed more like. A place of nightmares. Just the mere sight of the house should be enough evidence that JJ doesn’t belong there. No one belongs in a house where pain is always the answer. Paint peels from the walls as if the house has been under the same amount of pressure as JJ. But the house stands and JJ is not in the house.

Bravery strikes Pope once more when he walks onto the porch of the house. Not even when Pope didn’t know the truth did Pope walk into JJ’s house. Everyone fears this house as if it is haunted. It’s still early in the morning. Early enough for Luke Maybank to still be home. Just the thought makes Pope want to run off of the porch forever, not caring if JJ were in the house or not. But Pope doesn’t run away. Instead, he looks around the porch.

The porch is littered with glass bottles, some of which have been smashed. It looks as if a party has just finished even though Pope knows that no one comes to this house. Pope glances at the tatted couch and the coffee table that has been recklessly smashed, probably from when Luke was angry and needed something to punch. But it’s not the coffee table that Pope focusses on. Instead, Pope keeps looking until his eyes glue to the red droplet that paints the step of the porch. And that droplet is not alone.

Droplet after droplet, Pope follows the red marks to where Luke’s boat is tied up. Pope keeps his eyes down as he follows the redness, hoping to himself that it is just pain. But it’s too thick to be paint.

A droplet of rain makes Pope look out to the water, as if waiting for the waves to take him. But looking up only gives Pope a clear picture. A clear picture of a horror story. Because laying there at the end of the dock is a blond boy in a pool of his own blood.

“JJ.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Pope finds JJ, he must do everything he can to make sure that JJ doesn't die.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! This is my longest chapter do date. I've actually got a question for you guys, do you guys prefer longer or shorter chapters?
> 
> I am also beginning my one-shot book that is obviously all JJ and Kiara. If anyone has any prompts that you would like to see, just message them to me because I really want as many prompts as I can find!
> 
> Thanks and I hope you enjoy reading!

_“Rock, paper, scissors… shoot.” Grace Maybank whispers to her five-year-old son as they sit in the closet, waiting for her husband to calm down. Luke had been out drinking and Grace knew that it was coming. Luke shouts into their home as he shatters glasses against the walls in anger over losing yet another job. But Grace needs to focus on JJ right now. “Come on, bean let’s play a game.”_

_“Okay mommy.” The child just smiles up at his mother as if nothing in the world could be bad._

_“Rock, paper, scissors… shoot.” Grace goes for paper; JJ goes for scissors._

_“I win!”_

_“Yes, you do JJ bean. But stay quiet, remember what I told you…”_

_“We have to play hide and seek when daddy comes home late.”_

_That gnawing thought has always been digging into Grace’s mind. She should just pack her bags and get as far away from Luke as possible- taking JJ with her. Because he’s just a boy that has seen too much pain that no five-year-old should ever see. Hell, nobody should ever see the pain that comes from this house. But JJ has seen it. And they are trapped in that pain. Grace knows that Luke will just keep looking for them. She knows that they will never be able to get that far away from him even if she tried. Even the drunk Luke Maybank will be three steps ahead of Grace._

_“Let’s play again mommy. Maybe I will let you win this time.” JJ smiles up at his mom. He is nothing like his father. JJ is too pure to be anything like Luke Maybank. He is too pure to be anything like Luke nor Grace. He’s too pure for the cut. But they’re stuck here._

_“Okay JJ. You count us in.”_

_“Rock, paper, scissors… shoot.” JJ plays the game but Grace’s mind is on the sound of the incoming footsteps. He is getting closer. It won’t be long until their game of ‘hide and seek’ comes to an abrupt ending. “Mommy, I called us in.” JJ makes Grace focus on him. “Rock, paper, scissors… shoot.” Grace goes for rock; JJ goes for scissors. “You won that one mommy.” But Grace can’t care for the game whilst the real threat is just on the other side of the closed closet door._

_“Where are you, Grace?” Luke’s voice roars through the closet door making Grace jump in her seated position. Something else smashes from the other side of the closet._

_“Mommy?” JJ whispers to Grace, obvious concern filling his face._

_“Let’s just keep playing our game. We’re tied for overall victor.” Grace rushes out in a hush, hoping that their voices are quiet enough for Luke to not hear._

_“Okay.”_

_“Call it, JJ.” Grace forces out a smile at her son, ignoring the tear that falls down her own cheek._

_“Rock, paper, scissors…” Footsteps get louder and louder until Grace can see a shadow in the gap of the closet door. Grace holds her breath when the sound of footsteps disappears entirely. “Shoot.”_

_The closet door quickly opens and Grace closes her eyes straight away, anticipating the incoming hit._

_..._

_Luke is drinking again. Only a week after he promised Grace that he would try to stop. And when Luke drinks, Grace has a glass of whiskey to ease the pain from another bruise. It’s another night where Luke gets kicked out of a bar for almost getting into a fight with a cop. They let him go home. They don’t throw him into a cell where he really belongs. Grace finishes her drink when Luke finally gives up hitting his wife and collapses onto the sofa for the night._

_But Grace will take the punches whilst their six-year-old son hides in his room, safe from the blows._

_After Grace is certain that Luke is done for the night, she goes into JJ’s room to see him in a ball in the corner of his own room. JJ holds his hands to his ears to avoid hearing the past yelling from Luke. “He’s gone to sleep, bean. You don’t have to hide now.” Grace sits on the corner of JJ’s bed, knowing that JJ doesn’t like to be touched just after his dad shouts._

_“I don’t like hiding.”_

_“It’s all a game, JJ.” She needs to shield him from the truth. JJ is not ready for the truth. “Maybe we should play another game until you’re ready to go to sleep?” JJ just shrugs so, Grace continues. “Rock, paper, scissors?"_

_“I don’t get that game anymore. Why can paper ever win? Rock and scissors will always win. Scissors can obviously stab you and rocks hurt when they are thrown at you, but paper is nothing.” JJ mumbles on._

_“Paper is the underdog in the fight. It looks all innocent but is deadly deep down.”_

_“But paper can’t hurt when it thrown at you.” JJ has seen too much pain. No six-year-old child should question the functions of a game._

_..._

_Rock…_

_Luke keeps drinking- sometimes three bottles a night. Grace finishes a bottle of whiskey._

_Paper…_

_Luke breaks Grace’s arm when she tries to take JJ away from him. Grace turns to mixing her whiskey with vodka. All just to ease the pain._

_Scissors…_

_Drink after drink, nothing can soothe the fucking pain that is swirling around in Grace’s head. Everything just makes her dizzy but Luke doesn’t care. Luke never cares. Luke wouldn’t even care if Grace were to just drop-down dead right at this very second. No. Because Grace knows deep down that every time Luke hits Grace and she screams out in pain, Luke feels nothing. There is no way of hurting someone that loves seeking the pain._

_On a night where Luke is out doing whatever the fuck Luke does on a Tuesday night, Grace drinks and drinks to try and forget the year, not the year, her entire life for as long as she has known Luke Maybank. With every shot of her drink, his hits are less evident in her memories. For every sway of Grace’s uncontrollable movements, his touch is less evident in her steps._

_Grace dances to the non-existent music as she looks around the house which is merely filled with terrible memories. They are nightmares for everyone else, but the daunting reality of Grace’s life. She sings along to the melody that is only playing in her brain as she trips through the living room, over all of Luke’s crap. Because Grace doesn’t own anything. No. Luke owns her. She tries to not spill her drink as she moves through her prison, but she has drunk all of the dark liquor from her glass. Instead of placing the glass down, Grace feels the sudden urge to find out what excites Luke so much about glass shattering in their home. Grace throws the glass against the wall and laughs as the shards crash onto the ground. Grace keeps laughing as she dances through her nightmares. That is, until she stops at the sight of Luke’s beloved hunting rifle._

_The hunting rifle that Luke loves even though he no longer hunts. He lost his license when the cops called that he was no longer stable to have a gun. Little do they know. The cops will never understand the truth of Luke Maybank when they can’t even keep a gun away from the monster. Grace stumbles over to the gun and starts to imagine a life where she was gone. Maybe all of the pain could be over. Luke can’t hurt her anymore. Luke can’t even find her if she is gone._

_It must be maybe thirty minutes before Grace moves an inch because all of a sudden, her vision is blurred and she can’t even see the gun in her hands. She stumbles from room to room as if her movement will cause her eyes to readjust on her life but Grace doesn’t care. She even laughs at her predicament. Grace keeps fiddling with the gun in her hand. But then her heart stops all at once._

_Stood in front of her is a figure that Grace still cannot see. She sees his shadow and knows straight away that Luke has come back to take her. To hurt her further. Her cries come out more as slurs but Grace can’t control them. “Please!” Grace tries to cry out but it’s too late, the figure is moving closer and closer. Something takes over Grace and she picks up the heaviest gun in the world to aim at the figure in front of her._

_Shoot._

_Grace pulls the trigger as the beating of her heart almost explodes in her head. His rifle ricochets in her hands and Grace thinks that it will be too powerful for herself. She scrunches her eyes together to try and focus on her breathing but her head keeps spiralling._

_“Mommy?” His voice makes Grace’s eyes snap open to see him cowering in front of her. The figure is no longer blurred. The figure is JJ. Grace sobs as she looks down at the gun in her hands. It’s only then that she realises that the gun was empty. Otherwise the only light in her life would be dead. And it would be all because of her. Not Luke._

_“JJ bean.” Grace cries out, hyperventilating at what she tried to do to a seven-year-old. “I’m… I’m so sorry.”_

_“I thought it was daddy coming home. I hid like you said- playing hide and seek” JJ cries, tears creating rivers down his cheeks only making Grace’s mind spiral and her breathing shorten._

_“I’m so sorry, JJ.” Grace keeps crying out but her volume makes JJ jump, fear filling his face._

_She never thought that she would be the villain in his story. But as long as she is afraid of Luke, she will be the danger to JJ’s life. And he doesn’t deserve to be scared like she is. Grace is the paper in the game. Not the evident pain but the one that almost shot her own son, shattering his life entirely._

_..._

It has been ten years since she left him behind, thinking that she would have taken the fear with her. But she didn’t take that fear. It has been ten years of JJ finding the fear that made his mother disappear forever. The same house stands at the side of a dodgy looking road on the cut. JJ promised the others that he wouldn’t go back, but he can’t help being a moth drawn into the light.

The last memory JJ has of his mother is of her apologising for shooting a rifle at JJ and how he trembled in front of her instead of trying to help whatever was making his mother go crazy. JJ was just a naïve boy but maybe it was all his fault that she left. And he will never be able to find her again. JJ looks forward at the house of fear. The house where there are more nightmares than memories- nightmares that JJ can never shake from his mind. No. This place isn’t a home. It can’t be a home. Kiara would lose her shit if she found out that he went home. But he stupidly gave Luke all of his money and now he owes Kiara. It’s his responsibility to not become trapped in a house like his dad did.

A simple plan of walking into the house, finding Luke’s stash of money and getting the hell out of the house before Luke comes home from work is the dream. JJ is sure he can do it. He knows where Luke keeps the money. This should be easy. But the fear bubbling in him nails his feet to the ground and he shivers at the mere thought of walking into that house. Sure, JJ has checked in with Luke’s friends to make sure that his dad hadn’t fallen down a hole but JJ hasn’t seen Luke since he took the Phantom and he lost his friends. JJ has not been home since his dad was so out of sorts that he told JJ that he loved him. But Luke isn’t JJ’s family. Or maybe he is. Maybe Luke is the family that JJ deserves.

“Dad?” JJ calls into the house, worrying that Luke didn’t go to work today. But there is no reply. No sign of the man anywhere. It makes JJ run towards his goal, hunting through the closet for the money. He only gave the money over a couple of days ago, it can’t be gone yet. Not even Luke can get rid of 25k in only a few days. But JJ starts to panic when he keeps digging and digging through the closet with no luck in finding the money. “It can’t be gone.” JJ mumbles to himself, ignoring the tear that trickles down the side of his face.

It is moments like these that JJ wonders how many times his mom tried to find Luke’s secret stash of money and tried to run away from the monster. JJ wonders how many times Luke caught his mom in the act, trying to run away. But Grace did finally get away from her monsters. Grace finally found a way to get rid of Luke and JJ forever. Grace and Luke had been together for ten years, seven of those years JJ had been there as well. It took Grace ten years to escape Luke. Maybe it’s finally time for JJ to get that freedom as well. JJ finds the shoebox at the bottom of the closet but when he opens the box, the money is all gone. “No. It can’t be fucking gone.” JJ’s denial sets in as he throws everything out of the closet, determined to find anything of that 25k.

“I was wondering when you were going to come back.” JJ feels the same fear that his mother once felt whenever Luke’s voice roared. JJ slowly turns to his dad. Luke’s eyes are red.

High. Of course, he is fucking high.

JJ’s eyes fall to Luke’s hand to see the stash of cash tightly in his grip. _Shit._ “I just came to get some of my stuff.” JJ tries to play it coolly, hoping that he will let go of the money. JJ can’t help it. He can’t fight the demons by himself and finally calm his heart entirely whenever he is near Luke.

“First, you give me money as if I am a fucking charity.”

“Dad…”

“And now you’re here to steal from that charity.” He holds the money into the air. Luke can read through JJ too easily, even when he is high. “I don’t need your fucking money, JJ!” JJ trembles at the volume of his voice.

“I… I can take it back, I’m sorry.” JJ tries to plead but it’s still not the right thing to do. Deep inside JJ, JJ wants to reach forward and force the cash out of his hands before running away and never come back but once again, his feet are frozen to the spot.

“This isn’t your money, you worthless piece of shit!” JJ just looks down, trying to hide his emotions from his dad. His emotions will only get him into trouble. But JJ can’t look down for long when he notices Luke take out the lighter from his pocket.

The yellow flame lights the room up and JJ just watches on, trying his hardest to avoid his emotions. He’s fine. JJ is always fine. But JJ isn’t fine. This money is his only way to get away from his nightmares- or even try to get away from his nightmares. But JJ is frozen. JJ is frozen as he watches his dad move the lighter to the cash. JJ is frozen as he watches the money catch on fire, burning up to nothing. His future burning with that money. Anger builds himself but he remains frozen and small in front of his dad.

JJ can’t do anything to the man that will never be able to feel pain. JJ wonders if there is even a soul in the body that is his father. Because it’s not sane to feel nothing, even when you punch through life itself. “You lost my boat, boy. And now you lost my fucking money.” Luke will always blame JJ and maybe it is JJ’s fault. Maybe everything is JJ’s fault. But his emotions are hard to handle on this night.

Launching forward, JJ goes to punch Luke in the face to try and feel something. Because it’s not normal to feel nothing. JJ tries to use his force to hit Luke across the face with all of his strength but even this strength is no match for a wasted Luke Maybank. Luke catches JJ’s fist before any contact can be made and JJ thinks for a second that he sees his entire life flash before his very own eyes. Luke keeps a strong grip around JJ’s wrist whilst his other hand wraps around JJ’s neck. JJ scuffles to try and break the strength of his father but Luke will always be the victor in their fights. “I tried to give you everything! And you try to steal my money to run away like your bitch of a mother did!” Luke spits in JJ’s face as his grasp tightens around JJ’s neck.

Dizziness fills JJ as his visions swims to see two lots of his father stood in front of him. JJ has nothing to lose, so he gives up his fight against his emotions and lets tears fall from his eyes but this only makes Luke strengthen his grip. Luke smirks at JJ’s tears as his tears keep falling rapidly. He can’t control anything any longer. JJ waits for Luke to inevitably hit JJ across the face to blacken JJ out. But that doesn’t come. Instead, Luke lets go of his son.

“Get the fuck out of my house. You’re not my son. Because you’re not a fucking man.” Luke spits before walking over to his work bench. JJ is frozen once more. Confusion fills him as his eyes scrunch together at the thought of his father letting him go. Normally, their altercations either end with JJ passing out or Luke getting bored. JJ moves his hand to his neck where Luke’s hands were only a moment ago. A bruise is definitely going to show in the morning but JJ is used to them. And this one is definitely not as bad as the rest of them.

JJ remains frozen whilst he watches Luke go to work on a motor on his work bench, a wrench in his hand. When JJ shuffles to move to the porch, Luke finally speaks up “where’s my boat, boy?” JJ keeps his eyes down as he moves closer to his dad.

“The Phantom is gone dad.”

“Gone?”

“It’s how John B and Sarah disappeared.” JJ manages to get out before he notices Luke nod.

“It’s just a boat.” Luke breathes out, confusing JJ again. The Phantom was like a child to Luke- his favourite child.

“Yeah.” JJ nods before shuffling again. JJ shuffles past the work bench but is stopped by Luke’s voice once more.

“JJ.” Luke finally looks at JJ and JJ cowers to bat away his own tears. “I hope you’re happy.”

Luke doesn’t give JJ enough time to ask to question his confusion. Because JJ’s emotions are ignored when Luke whacks the wrench against JJ’s jaw. JJ stumbles backwards slightly, eyes wide to anticipate Luke’s movements. “Dad…” JJ tries to plead when he hits the wall.

“I hope you’re fucking happy, JJ!” Luke spits before hitting JJ again. “You need to learn JJ. You need to learn that you are nothing without me.” Hit after hit, Luke keeps aiming for JJ’s chest, finding the target every time. JJ tries to plead by Luke is too strong.

Idiot! JJ is an idiot for even thinking for a second that JJ would be able to get away from Luke. He stole the Phantom, tried to steal money. Luke would never let that go with a warning. It’s all JJ’s fault. But he still pleads, hoping that his dad will listen and stop hitting for once. But Luke doesn’t stop. When Luke’s hands are back around JJ’s neck, Luke’s hands find all the strength to make JJ immediately cry out for air. “Dad, please…” JJ weakly speaks up.

“You lost my Phantom, you fucking boy!” Luke keeps his hands around JJ’s neck. JJ feels blood roll from his jaw from where Luke hit him with the wrench. But that blood is not on JJ’s mind at this very moment of time.

When JJ begins to blacken out, flashes of his life come in front of his eyes.

_He sees his mom as they hide in the closet and play ‘rock, paper, scissors’ until the shouting stops._

_JJ sees his mother running out of the front door and remembers how he cried after her._

_JJ sees his Pogues when the visited JJ in the hospital after Luke broke his arm. They smile at him._

_He keeps watching his Pogues until Kiara and Pope’s smiles turn to concern as JJ finds himself standing in the hot tub for hours on end. Emotions get the better of him._

_JJ sees John B stood on the Phantom as he stands with Kiara and Pope and they smile and laugh and have hope that they will see each other soon. If only they knew._

When JJ’s legs give up on him, his mind cannot hold himself up as well. He just moves with Luke as Luke takes another swing for his chest as JJ stumbles back, landing on the glass coffee table. Glass shatters around him but JJ can no longer feel anything. JJ isn’t anything.

JJ drowns in a pool of blood, hope for his life disappearing whilst his dad walks out of the house. Leaving JJ alone.

...

What the fuck did Kiara drink last night? Her head pounds as she lays back onto the pull-out, hoping that sleep will settle her mind. A fucking party. Of course, Kiara gets wasted at a party that she wasn’t planning on going to. Typical Kiara. She doesn’t even know why she went. She didn’t even know about the party at the boneyard until JJ told her about it when they were outside the police station. Kiara laughs at herself, through the pain of her headache. Because it’s ironic that she just showed up to a party even when she knew that it wasn’t her scene anymore. It has never been Kiara’s scene. She knows that the only reason why she ever goes to the boneyard is to make the rest of the Pogues happy. And that is what makes Kiara happy.

And Kiara needs to be happy. They _all_ need to be happy.

Kiara squints when she looks at the brightness created from her phone screen. Fuck. A message from Pope. They can’t be happy if Kiara breaks Pope’s heart… again. She can’t break his heart. It’s not fair. Kiara clicks onto the voice message and his voice fills the chateau.

“Hey, Kie. I’m coming over later with big news. Fuck, I think Big John had more secrets than we originally thought. I’m trying to find JJ and then I’ll be at the chateau and maybe we can find a way to move on. I think Big John’s secret, if we can work out what it was, will finally set us free from the Camerons. Me and JJ will be over soon. I’m going to make everything alright, Kie. I promise.”

Kiara can’t help but laugh at the message. Pope is the leader? Who would have guessed? Kiara always thought that Pope would just run away when trouble started brewing, but he is the only one keeping his shit together. But hunting down ghosts is not how to solve everything. Kiara decides to ignore the message and scrunch her eyes together to try and ignore the voice inside of her telling her to run to the toilet again and throw up. Kiara just needs to sleep it off. And not drink as much next time. Yes. Don’t drink as much next time. Or just not go to the boneyard ever again. Yeah. That will do it. She keeps her eyes close as if trying to force herself to find peace in her sleep.

And maybe she does fall asleep, even if it is just for a moment. But that moment is quickly cut short by the sound of heavy shuffling on the porch followed by a thud as the door swings forward. Kiara doesn’t open her eyes. She knows it’s just Pope. “I’m too hungover, Pope. Maybe we can talk later. I can’t…” But Kiara’s sentence is cut short by Pope.

“Get off of the pull-out Kie.” Pope snaps, making Kiara sit slightly to look at him.

Dread fills Kiara at the sight in front of her. Because sure, it’s her boys. But it’s not them smiling and hopeful. No. Pope is holding JJ up. And JJ is bleeding from head to toe. “JJ?” Kiara breathes out, shocked is an understatement.

“Move, Kie.” Pope snaps again. And Kiara quickly shuffles off of the bed, no longer struggling with a headache. No something different is filling Kiara entirely. And she can’t stop her heart from beating fast as her eyes drown in her tears.

JJ lays on the pull-out. Lifeless. Broken. Destroyed. Kiara just looks at him, frozen with her mouth left ajar. “Fuck, there’s a lot of blood.” Pope cries as he checks for any cuts. And Pope quickly finds them. Glass is still impaled in JJ’s side as another cut on his head bleeds away. “What do we do, Kie? We need to do something.” But Kiara doesn’t reply to Pope, still frozen completely. Just watching JJ’s breaths, not sure what do to herself. “We… we need to get him to the hospital… or…”

“No hospital.” JJ screeches in pain, ruined by his pain.

“What the fuck happened?” Pope tries to ask as he holds a towel to JJ’s side. Kiara still stood away from the bed. Before JJ can talk again, he gasps in pain. JJ’s breathing only makes Kiara’s breaths shorten as well. Kiara tries to concentrate but she can’t. She can feel herself falling apart.

“JJ!” Pope’s yell makes Kiara look back to the situation at hand. JJ is no longer yelling out in pain. No. His eyes are closed again as his breaths are now gasps for any air. Kiara feels herself gasping for air as well. “I don’t know what to do, JJ! Please!” Pope cries out.

Blood keeps falling from JJ’s cuts and Kiara can’t tear her eyes away as her breaths become silent cries that she can’t control. He can’t bleed out. It can’t be JJ. “Fuck JJ! Kie, he’s going to bleed out!” Kiara’s tears stop her from replying. Her eyes stay uncontrollably glued on JJ.

_“What the hell JJ?” Kiara freezes when JJ stands up to show the bruises on his abdomen._

_“No. No don’t get emotional.” JJ cries out. “I’m fine, okay?”_

“Kie!” Pope calls out to her. Kiara snaps her eyes to Pope for a moment but it’s a moment too long. JJ shouts out in pain again when the glass in his side is moved slightly. “Shit.” Pope cringes before reaching for a needle. But Kiara’s eyes flood, messing up her vision of the boys in front of her. She tries to shake her head to shake the tears away but it only makes the flood worse.

_Kiara climbs into the hot tub with JJ without a second thought. Straight away she pulls him into a tight hug, trying to take away any negative memories. Kiara cries with JJ. “I could… I could have killed him.” JJ breathes against her._

_“I know. I know.” Kiara brushes through JJ’s hair to try and do anything to soothe his pain._

“Kie?” Pope tries to gain Kiara’s focus again but Kiara can’t see through her tears any longer. Her breathing is short and she can’t stop it. She can’t stop crying at the sight of an innocent JJ in front of her. “Kiara…”

“I… I can’t.” Kiara cries out before running out onto the porch without looking back.

As soon as her back touches the wall of the chateau, she sobs heavily, letting all emotions out at once. She can still hear Pope’s cries and JJ’s painful shouts from inside. Kiara puts her hands up to her ears as she cries louder to block out the boys. The normally put together, strong Kiara can’t take it. She can’t think of a life without her boys. She can’t think of a life without JJ.

“Stay with us, JJ! We still need you!” Kiara hears Pope’s cries from inside the chateau. Kiara crashes to the floor as her tears completely succumb her. She shakes her head frantically, hoping that this is some sort of hungover nightmare. But this isn’t in her head. The sound of JJ’s screams keeps reminding Kiara that this is real.

...

“He’s going to be fine.” Pope breaks the uncomfortable silence on the porch of the chateau. Blood had kept falling from JJ’s cuts for what felt like hours. But Pope found a way to stop the bleeding and patch him up. JJ’s going to be fine. Pope looks at the girl sat opposite to him. Kiara still shakes as she keeps her eyes glued to the door of the chateau where JJ is asleep. “I stopped the bleeding. So, JJ’s going to be fine.” Kiara just lets out a loud sob.

Pope has never seen Kiara like this before. Broken and emotional. As if she can’t control herself. All whilst Pope keeps surprising himself with how he keeps it together. Pope leans forward to try and take Kiara’s hands into his own to soften her sadness. But Kiara flinches at his touch before shaking him off and staring back at the door. “Kie?” Pope softly questions.

“He’s never going to be fine. Not when he is there in that house with _him.”_

“I know.” Pope breathes out, looking at the door himself.

“We should have… should have stopped this from happening somehow. We should have kept him away from his dad.” Kiara cries out, blaming herself in the meantime. “We need to tell someone!”

“He’ll be sent to the mainland…” Pope tries to say, but Kiara is quick to cut in.

“He’d be safe.” Kiara snaps, wiping a tear away from her cheek. “As soon as we saw him in that fucking hot tub, we should have gotten him the hell away from Luke Maybank. We should have known that this was going to happen again!” Pope hates the depressed look from Kiara as she continuously blames herself. “We should have asked more questions and found out before the hot tub… we should have stopped this sooner.”

“Stop blaming yourself, Kie. We can’t control JJ.” Pope tries to soothe her but he is no use.

“We should try to control him! We’ve known for almost two months now and have done nothing about it!” Anger builds in Pope for how Kiara keeps blaming herself.

“I already knew about JJ before the hot tub.” As soon as Pope says the words, he cringes internally. Kiara finally looks at Pope. But her expression is no longer filled with despair. No. It’s filled with hatred. “Kie…”

“What did you just say?” Kiara snaps out. There’s no reason to hide the truth from Kiara any longer.

“I’ve known for years. And I promised JJ that I wouldn’t tell you because we knew how you would react.” JJ takes a breath. “But I didn’t think his dad would go this far.”

“You’ve known for years?” All Pope does is nod, slightly in fear. “You should have told me. This is not a secret that you keep from your best friends.”

“John B also knew. Longer than I did in fact.” Kiara harshly laughs at this statement before standing up.

“Of course, he did.” Kiara rolls her eyes which are still flooding in tears. “You two kept me in the dark when we could have stopped this years ago.” Despair is back in Kiara as her eyes move back to the door, but Pope keeps his eyes glued on Kiara.

“We didn’t think it was this bad.

“JJ could have died, Pope!” Kiara hiccups out tears. “And this didn’t even need to happen because we could have done something years ago!”

“I’m sorry Kie. I thought I was protecting you.”

“How the fuck was that protecting me?”

“I was protecting you from JJ’s truth.” Kiara just scoffs as she shakes her head frantically.

He really thought that he was doing the right thing. Because Kiara shouldn’t be in a friend group that was always in danger. By keeping JJ’s secret, Pope made sure that Kiara stayed safe from their nightmares.

Silence returns to the porch as Pope just watches Kiara as Kiara watches the door, crying through the silence. Pope kept JJ’s secrets to keep Kiara from crying because of their lives. When something crashes in the chateau, both Pope and Kiara jump from their seats. Kiara hiccups through her tears but Pope just walks to the door. “He’s awake.” But this only makes Kiara cry harder.

“I… can’t.” Kiara speaks through her cries. Pope isn’t even able to comfort Kiara again as he watches Kiara run back to her car.

Their lives are fucked. And Pope doesn’t know how to make the situation better without breaking one of them more.

...

Somehow, Kiara makes it home even though she drives without being able to see through her tears. She can’t lose another friend. But she can’t see him when he is as broken as he is. And it’s all because he kept it all a secret and even when the Pogues found out, they still didn’t find a way to save JJ. Kiara storms through her front door, almost barging straight through her mother who is packing a bag. Kiara thinks. But the tears are still blocking her vision. She even makes it to the stairs before she is noticed.

“Kiara. I hope that you have remembered that we will be gone for a while.” Anna speaks into the bag she is packing instead of looking up to her crying daughter.

“I forgot.” Kiara tries to compose herself.

“Just remember our rules, Kiara. No parties, no boys, no nonsense and go to school.” Shit. Anna is going to kill Kiara when she learns that Kiara missed the first day of school already. “We’re leaving in a week so.”

“Okay.” Kiara breathes out before running up the stairs to her bedroom.

As soon as Kiara closes her bedroom door, she is falling down face first onto her bed and crying uncontrollably. She doesn’t even try to control herself. Not when her life is broken and when she almost loses another friend only a month after losing John B and Sarah. She can still hear his cries, even though she is no longer in the chateau. She has to put her hands up to her ears to try and keep the pain away. It’s the cries as if JJ is trying to find anyone to save him and Kiara can’t save him. Kiara doesn’t know how to save JJ. Kiara tries to think of anything positive about JJ to mask the memories of the morning of pain.

_“JJ! This is Kiara, she is going to be our friend.” A nine-year-old John B informs the blond boy. A nine-year-old Kiara smiles, not sure on John B’s friend named JJ. JJ just stares at Kiara, not sure on her either it looks like. “We’re going to be best friends, okay?”_

_“Hi, I’m Kiara.” Kiara makes the first move, putting her hand out to wait to be shaken by the blond._

_“I’m JJ.” JJ just smirks at the girl. “Kie.” An instant hatred feeling fills Kiara as the smug boy just keeps smirking._

_Friends. It doesn’t come easy to Kiara and JJ._

_Not until they are ten-years-old do Kiara and JJ even really speak without John B or Pope being in the same room as them. But when they’re ten-years-old, they find themselves being alone together a lot more often. “Wanna play tit for tat?” JJ breaks the silence first as they sit on the dock and look at the water._

_“What’s tit for tat?”_

_“You give me tit; I give you tat.” JJ smirks._

_“Just tell me the game, JJ.” Kiara snaps._

_“If you tell me a secret, I’ll tell you one.” JJ sits up straight._

_“I’m not telling you my secrets, JJ. I don’t trust you enough for me to just give over my secrets.”_

_“But I will tell you mine.”_

_“Fine. You go first.”_

_“I’ve never been…”  
  
_

The memory is cut short by the sound of a knock at the door. Kiara jolts up in bed, falling out of her ten-year-old self memory. Kiara’s eyebrows scrunch together when she sees Pope stood in the doorway. “What the hell are you doing here?” Kiara snaps, standing from her bed.

“You ran away from the chateau.” He steps into the room. “I just wanted to check that you were okay.” It makes Kiara laugh.

“I’m fine, Pope.” She snaps again, unable to control herself.

“You were crying Kie. I’m sorry for what I did but I just wanted to protect you.”

This boils Kiara because she can protect herself! She can protect herself further if she knows all of the secrets of the Pogues. Kiara hates that they kept a secret from her for years. For years, Kiara was the only one that didn’t know about JJ. “All I want is for you to be okay.” Pope continues.

“Oh my god, Pope! Stop trying to be my fucking hero! It won’t win me over. I am not just going to fall in love with you because you’re fucking here right now!” Words come out of Kiara before she can control herself.

Heart break hurts. And Kiara has broken Pope’s heart more times now than she even knows. But her words hurt him this time and it reads off of Pope too well.

  
“Pope…” Kiara tries to find the words.

“I just want you to be okay.”  
“And what about JJ?” Kiara cries out. “He almost died today and you are here crying over me! I can’t love you like that, Pope. I’m sorry but I can’t.”

“I’m sorry Kie…”

“You shouldn’t be here, Pope. I am not the one for you.” Pope just nods, avoiding any eye contact to Kiara.

“Then why didn’t you just say?” Anger comes through his voice but Kiara keeps going.

“I… I don’t know…” Pope scoffs.

“I’m done. All I ever wanted was for you to be happy but you don’t care if I’m happy. All you care about is yourself.”

“Says the person that is here instead of checking to make sure JJ is okay! JJ is alone and you left him like that!”

“No, Kie. I saved his life whilst you ran away from him.” Pope laughs slightly before walking back to the door. “Stop messing with us Kie. Stop hurting us, Kie.” With that, Pope leaves Kiara to cry.

Maybe this is all Kiara’s fault. Maybe everything even before this day was Kiara’s fault.

...

Every time JJ tries to move, his side screams out in pain. It’s as if the glass is still in his side and it is cutting him, tearing him apart. The cut is still deep enough to be filled with the phantom of his father’s shards of glass. It’s then that JJ doesn’t know what hurts more. Pain is something that JJ has learned to deal with when it comes to his father. But this is as if someone has opened a concealed box that has been hiding the truth from JJ himself. Because the truth is, even when Luke goes to kill his only son, JJ will always be in pain whilst his father keeps living his normal life.

Pope managed to stitch JJ back together again. But stitches can break and reveal the truth once more. They will just be more scars that litter JJ’s body next to the other scars that tell the story of how JJ was too shit at playing hide and seek with his dad. JJ lays still on the pull-out, scared that any movement will mean the stitches will open back up again whilst he is all alone.

Four days go by with JJ unable to leave the pull-out. Every day is the same however. Just JJ laying there, useless as two shits whilst Pope visits and Kiara stays away. He hates these four days. Because he can’t be himself. JJ sleeps for the most part but even his sleeps are not comforting. Every sleep is filled with the nightmare of Luke’s return. Because it won’t be long before Luke starts looking for JJ or JJ stupidly goes back home. But JJ has to go home eventually. Everyone has to go home eventually. It’s why the days are so long. Pope spends a couple of hours at the chateau but not even Pope can stay forever. Heyward always calls his son home in time before the sky gets too dark.

“This woman knows more than she is telling me.” Pope tells JJ on the fourth day of him being house bound. JJ knew that Pope was bursting to tell him something but this just confuses him.

“Who is she?”

“Adele Shapiro. She was at the graveyard, looking at Big John’s grave but then when I asked her about it, she pretended that she didn’t even know his name.” Pope sits on the chair. “I’m going to find out what she knows.” JJ can’t help but laugh. This isn’t like Pope. Nope. This is normally JJ’s way of looking at a situation. JJ is normally the one that runs into a situation head first, not Pope.

“Wow. Stalking an old lady, does Pope have a crush?” JJ jokes

“Shut up, JJ.” Pope scoffs whilst rolling his eyes.

“No judgement her, brother. You go for it with the lady. I always told you that the best way of getting over someone is by getting under someone else. You just happen to choose a MILF.” JJ keeps joking but Pope looks down, angered maybe?

“We’re going crazy, JJ. All of us. But maybe this Adele Shapiro has some answers that can help us.” Pope breathes out, eyes still glued to the floor. JJ tries to sit up or do anything but the stitches sting against his side, making him groan in pain before falling back onto the bed.

“Have you seen Kie lately?” Pope asks before looking at JJ. But JJ hasn’t. Apparently, no one has.

“Saying that I’ve been fucking imprisoned here, no. I haven’t seen Kie.” JJ replies.

“We’ve both ruined everything for her. With whatever you said to her before the boneyard, and what I said to her a few nights ago…”

“What did you say to her?” JJ asks, intrigued with what the hell Pope could ever say to upset the strong Kiara Carrera. Sure, she is mad at JJ but JJ’s an idiot. And Kiara knows that.

“I kind of insinuated that it was her fault.”

“What?”

“I kind of insinuated that she is to blame for breaking my heart again and the reason why you’re like this.” Pope takes a long breath.

“Dude…”

“I know. I know. I just couldn’t hold my tongue. I’m fucking stupid. I didn’t even mean it.”

“It’s a fucked-up situation and the only one to blame, is me. I chose to go back there. I mean… Kie will come around, Pope. She knows that emotions were fucking high and she knows that you love her…”

“But she doesn’t love me.”

“You don’t know that, man. Maybe Kie just needs time to realise what is right in front of her.” JJ lets out a nervous laugh. “You’ve just timed your move fucking wrong.”

JJ keeps his nervous laugh, even when it hurts the cut on his head. Pope joins in and laughter fills the chateau. Finally, some sense of normalcy. Just two brothers that can find the funny in the situation. “I mean, you literally told her that you loved her when you were high. And then you tried to make a move on her when she was an emotional shit!” JJ laughs.

“Yeah.” Pope laughs back. “I even tried to hold her hand, and she batted me away.”

“Timing is key, man.” JJ clears his throat. “Just take my advice. Time your next move right and maybe she won’t run away from you this time.”

“JJ Maybank, the relationship pro.”

“Nah man. JJ Maybank, the pro at getting the girl.”

Sleep doesn’t come easy to JJ. Maybe it’s because he can only lay in one position without pulling on his stitches. Or maybe it’s because every time he closes his eyes, he can hear his father’s footsteps coming to find his hiding spot. Like right at this moment of time. JJ lays down in the empty chateau and tries to keep his eyes scrunched together. But the howling of the wind outside sound too much like the roar of Luke’s car that is coming to get him. JJ can’t help but stress if it is Luke coming to get him. He knows that he can’t run. Shit. JJ can’t do anything to protect himself. Maybe this time it would really be the end. Maybe Luke will go too far this time. JJ can’t even protect himself with the gun that is on the other side of the living area. No. He is hopeless if it is his father that is coming to get him.

But just like the previous three nights of JJ not being able to move from the pull-out, his dad doesn’t come for him. It’s just the wind hitting the side of the chateau as if this is going to turn into some Wizard of Oz shit and whisk JJ off into a magical world of munchkins and magic. But JJ wouldn’t be like Dorothy when it came to tapping his feet together and shouting positively ‘there’s no place like home’. Because JJ doesn’t even really know what his home is any longer. If he goes back home, Luke may take the final swing and maybe that is for the best. It would get rid of one of the Kook’s villains in Outer Banks.

Crash after crash of the wind keeps coming and JJ has to keep telling himself that no one is there. Luke is not there. But after a while, the crashes become evident footsteps on the porch. The same sound that JJ used to be so scared of when he hid in the closet with his mother all that time ago. Hell, JJ is still scared of those footsteps.

_“Rock, paper, scissors… shoot.” Grace whispers to JJ as the ignore the incoming footsteps of JJ’s dad. JJ goes rock. Grace goes scissors._

_“I win.”_

_“Okay, bean. Let’s go again.” The footsteps move closer. “Rock, paper, scissors… shoot.” Grace goes paper. JJ goes rock._

_“You won that one.” JJ shrugs, knowing that the footsteps have stopped but a shadow is now evident in the small gap of the closet._

_“Rock, paper, scissors… shoot.” But they don’t get to shoot. Not when the closet door opens and he is stood waiting for them._

JJ opens his eyes in a panic and leaps to a sitting position ignoring the pain when he hears the chateau door open. Only the moon gives any light to the chateau but JJ’s heart is pounding too hard to tell him that he is no longer alone in the chateau.

But it’s not his dad that is stood, leaning back on the now closed door of the chateau. No. “Kie?” JJ calls out into the darkness of the chateau.

“I’m sorry.” Kiara cries but JJ just watches her, confused. He hasn’t seen her since she ran out of the chateau. “I’m sorry that I left you and that I haven’t been here. I’m sorry that I didn’t do anything sooner! I should have worked it all fucking out! I should have stopped this sooner.” Kiara scream cries.

“Kie, it’s not your fault.”

“But it is! I should have… you said you’d be at the boneyard and I should have looked for you. But I didn’t. I just fucking bitched about how you were a fucking asshole to anyone that passed me whilst you went home to _him.”_

“Kie…”

“You can’t die, JJ.” Kiara storms closer to the pull-out and it’s only then that JJ notices how her cheeks are stained with tears.

“Kie, I’m fine…”

“You’re not fine, JJ!” Kiara cries out, her tears overwhelming her. “And I don’t want to lose you too.” Kiara mumbles the last part as she inches even closer to the pull-out.

Her tears don’t stop as JJ watches her, his expression turns to concern when he notices the bags under her eyes. They look the same as JJ’s eyes. The sign of lack of sleep due to haunted nightmares that keep playing over and over again. Kiara keeps shaking her head as if she is trying to shake away the nightmares that are staring at her in this moment. They all ache for calmness that doesn’t seem possible anymore. Kiara hiccups through her sobs as JJ tears up himself. “I’m so sorry. Kiara mumbles through her tears.

“Hey…” JJ ignores the pain in his side as he reaches out to Kiara. He tries exactly what she did for him back in the hot tub. She comes quickly into his arms as she holds onto him tightly, letting all of her tears fall. “We’re okay, Kie. We’re going to be okay.” JJ whispers into her hair as she keeps crying into his shoulder.

Kiara keeps crying as her arms wrap tightly around JJ’s neck. “Shh.” JJ tries to soothe her by fluttering his hand up and down her spine. Her uneven cries make JJ know that he is doing a good job. So, he keeps going with it, until they are lying down on the pull-out; Kiara’s face still in the crook of his neck as she clings to his t-shirt. She tries to take deep breaths against his skin whilst JJ keeps rubbing his hand against her spine. He can’t care that she is pressed against his cut when he knows that he is soothing Kiara in any way possible.

_“Hey, Kie!” A nine-year-old JJ smirks when he waits for her on the dock._

_“That’s not my name, JJ.” A nine-year-old Kiara snaps back, walking past him. “You know what my name is, JJ.”_

_“It’s Kie Carrera, obviously.” JJ keeps playing with the only girl in their friend group. JJ’s nine-year-old mind keeps playing with Kiara, hoping that he will find a way to scare her away. Because the Pogues are just JJ, John B and Pope. Not Kiara. Not when her mom wants her to be a Kook. They can never be friends. Kiara and JJ will never be friends._

Her breathing returns to normal but Kiara’s arms still clutch onto JJ. JJ just looks down at how broken Kiara looks. Her tear-stained cheeks are blotchy with tiredness. Her eyes remain tightly shut as her warm breath tickles JJ’s bruised jaw. JJ just watches her, continuing his hand on her spine too scared of stopping and breaking her further. This is Kiara after all and she can’t be the broken Pogue. No, that’s JJ’s role.

...

Maybe there is time for Pope and Kiara after all. Pope worries the entire day that maybe Kiara doesn’t want to even see Pope again. But Pope won’t lose another Pogue like that. Pope paces his room over and over again before reaching down to his phone and calling the girl that he still can’t get over.

Her phone goes straight to voicemail. Strange.

“Hey, Kie. I know you’re probably sleeping. Or maybe you just don’t want to hear from me anymore. But I just want to let you know that I’m sorry. I know I come on too strong and I know that this isn’t the time to be speaking of shitty feelings. I shouldn’t have put anything on you. I didn’t mean what I said the other day. I hope we can still be alright. I know that you probably just need some space and you want to be away from the drama of the Pogues right now. But just know that I will be here when you’re ready. Because I’ll always be here for you. Goodnight, Kie.” Pope leaves a message. Positive thoughts fill Pope because they’re friends and they will always be friends.

...

When Kiara’s sniffles become even again, JJ presumes that she has fallen asleep. He should find the strength to walk to the spare bedroom in the chateau. But he can’t. He can’t find the strength. And even when he tries to move, Kiara’s hand on his neck just pulls him back into her sleep embrace. Instead of trying to move again, JJ finds the blanket and covers the two of them. Maybe JJ should be confused. But at least Kiara is no longer crying and blaming herself. JJ moves a curl out of her face before laying down completely and finding the silence that brings sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiara's parents are going out of town. Pope needs a distraction and that distraction seems to be in the shape of a Shapiro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this chapter has taken so long to come out! My university course has just gone from heavy workload to even heavier workload. But I hope this chapter is okay! Please feel free to leave any comments about how I can improve my work because I love responding to comments. Thank you for sticking with it and I hope you enjoy.
> 
> P.S.  
> The Shapiros are back in this chapter. Reminder if you need any visuals like I do, in my mind I picture the following actresses as the cast members.
> 
> Adele Shapiro: Paige Turco.  
> Quinn Shapiro: Kathryn Newton.
> 
> Also, if you have any queries about this new characters or opinions on these characters, please share so I know if they are likeable or enjoyable etc. Thanks.

_“Kiara, we’re going surfing. Do you want to come?” John B yells out to Kiara who is hanging out at the front of the restaurant. She has only been in Outer Banks for a few days but she is sure that John B will be a great friend to her. Because nine-year-olds need friends._

_“I’ll meet you there.” Kiara calls back to the boys._

_“Kie can’t surf!” The nine-year-old smirks, probably happy that he could even get a reaction from Kiara. Kiara just rolls her eyes._

_“My name is not Kie.” Kiara snaps back._

_“Whatever, Kie.” JJ laughs before walking down the dock._

_A nine-year-old’s blood shouldn’t boil as much as Kiara’s is because of JJ. JJ is just such an asshole. She doesn’t even understand how someone like JJ could be friends with someone as nice as John B nor Pope. But Kiara is sure (100% sure even) that she will never be friends with that blond. Never. Because her name is not Kie. She is Kiara._

A painful groan wakes Kiara from her sleep. It takes her a moment to see what is happening. Because she is not at home in her normal bed. And she is not alone. Her arms are wrapped tightly around JJ as if she is holding on for dear life. She’s holding on too tight that suddenly, she remembers last night. She remembers driving with tears flooding her vision until she needed to cry it out in front of JJ. Because she can’t help but think about how she could have stopped this. Kiara quickly sits up and looks down at the sleeping JJ.

Her eyes begin to flood when she sees the blood seeping through his t-shirt. The blood from a cut that could have killed him. A cut that could have been avoided if she noticed anything sooner. Even that nine-year-old blond boy from her memory/dream had bruises all over his face. She should have fucking noticed everything sooner. JJ doesn’t deserve to be laying here in their gone best friend’s fishing shack with blood seeping from one glass cut and purple blotches around his neck. And he let Kiara practically crush him last night just because she couldn’t control her own emotions.

Instinctively, Kiara moves on the bed to look at the cut on his side. She goes to reach for his t-shirt before her heart races and stops her in the act. Kiara runs her hands through her sleep-filled hair before standing up from the bed entirely. Because this is too much for all of them. And Kiara can’t afford to cry again.

Weakly, Kiara walks to the bathroom at the end of the chateau, ignoring the closed door of John B’s old room. It’s all too hard. Her eyes glue to the mirror to see her state. Tears stain her cheeks and the bags under her eyes feel heavy, just as heavy as the rest of her feels. “Fuck.” Kiara breathes out, letting a singular tear drop down her bags. 

“Hey JJ.” Pope’s voice fills the chateau, reaching the small bathroom in which Kiara is still in. Her eyes go wide with fear. Because this is all too much. Kiara shakes her head frantically when she keeps hearing Pope talk. She can’t talk to him today. Kiara screamed at him after Pope saved their best friend. Kiara is a bitch and he can’t know that she is here. So, she doesn’t head back into the living room where the two Pogues are there waiting for her. No. Kiara’s heart beats too fast for her to control her actions. All of a sudden, Kiara needs to get out of there; even if it means climbing out of the window before JJ nor Pope can spot her.

Coward. Kiara Carrera is a fucking coward. She literally runs away from the only people that have ever been there for her. Kiara has always been a coward but now she is a bitch as well. Because she promised them that she wouldn’t leave again; not like her Kook year. She would never abandon the Pogues again. Fear wins out in the end and Kiara can’t do anything other than run away from the conversations that she doesn’t know how to enter.

But every fucking conversation is hard. Even in her own home. Kiara quickly dries her tears on her sleeves before stepping into her house, into the dragon’s lair. “Where have you been?” Of course, as soon as Kiara opens the door, her mom is stood the other side. “Kiara. You didn’t come home, where were you?” Anna asks.

“I was out.” Kiara shrugs, exhausted from conversations. But she can’t get past her mother.

“Out?” Anna spits.

“I was with my friends.” Kiara tries not to cry. Because she can’t break in front of her mom.

“Kiara…”

“But I’m fine, mom. I just want to sleep.” Kiara tries to get past again.

“They are dangerous, Kiara. And you know it.”

“They’re not dangerous, mom!”

“Well, I think they are. And you are not to hang around with them any longer.”

“You can’t stop me seeing my friends, mom.” Kiara cries this time.

“I want to trust you Kiara.” Anna breathes out. “Especially saying that me and your father are leaving today.” Shit. Kiara had forgotten. Great.

“And you can trust me.” Kiara hugs her mom, trying to win her over so she can go back to sleep and forget the previous day. “I’m just fucking tired with all of this.”

“Language, Kiara.”

“But I’m done, mom. I’m not getting involved anymore.” Kiara can’t take it anymore. “I won’t mess around with JJ and Pope anymore.”

“Good.”

“I don’t want to cry anymore.” Emotionless, Kiara pulls away from her mother and heads for the stairs. “You can go mom. I’ll be fine.”

“Call me if anything happens, Kiara.” Anna smiles at her daughter. “And if they bother you, call Shoupe straight away.” And Kiara just nods before continuing to her room.

...

The cold of the morning air hitting his bruises wakes JJ. Confusion fills JJ when he looks down to see his t-shirt covered in blood. But then he remembers everything. Everything that his dad did before he passed out on the dock and waited for death. But then he didn’t die. JJ peels back his blood-soaked t-shirt to reveal the deep cut on his side where glass had been only a few days ago. The cut has been stitched together by an amateur because he can’t go to a hospital. The blood will stop eventually. The _pain_ must stop eventually.

As woozy as JJ feels, he begins to look around the empty room of the chateau. Because it just comes back to him what he thought had happened there last night. But she’s gone. So, maybe it didn’t happen. Maybe Kiara didn’t break down until she fell asleep on that cut apart side of his. JJ is all alone, with blood staining the pull-out beneath him.

So, JJ does what he always does when he is alone. He may say it’s to stop the pain but little physical pain is there any longer. Every hit is now numb in comparison to what it was like when he was just a kid. JJ reaches into the backpack and finds his stash- the stash that JJ used to share with his Pogues after a day of fucking Kooks being Kooks. Now, even the smallest bit of weed can take his mind off of this summer even if it only lasts a few moments.

But it doesn’t last forever. No. Because nothing lasts forever.

“Hey JJ.” Pope interrupts JJ from lighting the blunt as Pope walks further into the room. “What are you doing?”

“It’s the rest of my secret stash.” JJ just smirks through any existing pain as he sits up for better angle at lighting. Pope looks back at him, sternly. But JJ keeps joking. “Don’t worry Pope, it’s medicinal. Helps with pain and shit.”

“How are the stitches?” JJ hates these conversations. He hates having to keep saying over and over again that he will survive; that this has happened before but he is alright.

“Your stitches are keeping me alive.” JJ just shrugs his question off before placing the blunt between his lips. “What are you doing here, Pope?”

“Just checking you’re alive.”

“I’m alive…”

“And not doing anything stupid.” Pope mentions at the blunt. It only makes JJ roll his eyes.

They never questioned JJ before they found out about his dad. No. No, that’s wrong. They only started questioning JJ’s mentality after Kiara found out about his dad. And JJ hates the sympathy. He hates that they treat him differently even if they won’t admit it. Fuck, they treat JJ differently than when John B was with them. Kiara nor Pope would ever question the blunt in JJ’s mouth when John B also had one as well.

“Relax, Pope.” JJ looks down before taking another puff. “It’s not like I can do anything else at the moment anyways.” This is when Pope rolls his eyes before taking the blunt from JJ’s mouth directly. JJ is expecting Pope to throw it away and go and look for Kiara. But Pope doesn’t. Instead, Pope takes a puff for himself. “Woah, Pope. Now, what would Kie say?”

“It’s not like she is here to care.” All of a sudden, JJ feels unreasonably guilty. Should he tell Pope that she was here last night? Should JJ break it that Kiara had come _crying_ to JJ last night just to find some comfort. “And Kie hates me now anyways.”

“No, she doesn’t.”

“I called her last night.” Great. More guilt. There is no way that JJ can tell Pope, even if nothing happened. “And she hasn’t called back nor even sent a fucking text.” Pope shakes his head before he takes another smoke, coughing slightly from his inexperience.

“She doesn’t hate you Pope. Believe me, she used to hate me.” Oh, Pope would know if Kiara hated him. “She’s just going through a lot of shit.”

“I called her to say that I would wait for her.” JJ scrunches his eyebrows together in confusion. “I would wait for the perfect timing, like you said. But I don’t know how to wait.”

A coughing Pope looks broken and JJ can’t but think about what John B would do in this situation. Fuck, JJ knows what John B would do. It was his idea after all to lock Kiara and Sarah together until they were best friends again. He would definitely do the same between Kiara and Pope.

“I sound fucking pathetic.” Pope laughs before finally passing the blunt back to JJ.

“Maybe you just need a break as well.” JJ shrugs before taking the blunt. “Maybe you need to just find space away from Kie for a bit. Just to see what is really going on.”

“What do you mean?”

“Are you sure that you’re in love with Kie?” JJ speaks before he can stop himself.

“I love Kie…”

“Are you _in_ love with Kie?” JJ takes a deep breath before putting the blunt out. “Maybe you need to just distract yourself until Kie is ready and then you’ll know. But just remember; she is Kiara fucking Carrera, and she won’t just jump into your arms and proclaim her love for you.” Pope just nods. It’s as if JJ has just broken everything for Pope. Like Pope has taken the fantasy away from the reality.

“A distraction.”

“Exactly.” JJ lays back down. “Away from the drama.”

“Adele Shapiro.” This makes JJ jump to a sat position, ignoring the feeling of blood dropping from the stitches.

“What?”

“I can find out the truth about Adele Shapiro, that lady from the graveyard that definitely knows more about Big John and Ward than she is letting on.”

“Why does it matter?”

“Because maybe there is more to this gold story! Maybe Shapiro can point us into the right direction to avenge John B and Sarah.” Pope is a man on a mission and makes no room for JJ to even try to argue. Because Pope, high on life as well as JJ’s secret stash, runs straight out of the chateau and into a world of answers.

“So much for avoiding drama.” JJ mumbles to himself before he shuts his eyes.

...

“I just want everyone to be safe and to life without having to worry that their children are going to go missing at sea.” Rafe watches as his dad talks to an article writer. “Losing my daughter…” Ward begins to cry “meant that I lost a part of myself. And no parent should have to go through that. If I am become mayor of Outer Banks, I will stop there even being a possibility that children die. Because no parent should lose their child.”

“How will you make sure?” The writer asks before scribbling more words onto her notepad.

“Outer Banks is divided. And it’s not fair that some gang are promoting underage alcohol and drugs to kids in Figure Eight and even the tourists that are just here to enjoy their vacation. Children are being sucked into a false adventure with this gang before they end up with nothing else. If I am mayor, I will put an end to this gang and protect the children of Figure Eight.”

“Gang?”

“They like to call themselves the Pogues. My daughter and even myself was sucked into the promise of love and that love shot us down. But the suffering must end and it needs to end before they win. My daughter was taken from me by the person that I used to trust.”

Rafe rolls his eyes at this. Because Rafe has never trusted John B and his hooligan friends. Rafe has always told everyone about their dangers. But no one listened to Rafe. Now, all of a sudden, people are starting to listen but it’s too late.

“I just want our families to be able to live here in Outer Banks without the stress of someone going missing at sea. Because going missing at sea is not something that should happen every day.” Ward continues to speak to the woman.

...

Determined. Pope is determined to find out as much as he can. Because just like JJ had said, Pope needs a distraction from a certain brunette Pogue that has been ignoring the Pogues for about a week. So, he gathers the best way to avoid Kiara drama, is to find a distraction in Adele Shapiro. Maybe it’s the weed that’s making him feel this way; but Pope feels like he can do anything. Pope can do anything to find out the truth and take down the Camerons once and for all.

The house of Adele Shapiro is in the middle of nowhere, along the divide between the poor and the rich. It’s a house that gets forgotten in the ever-occurring war between Kooks and Pogues. No one visits the barrier between two worlds unless they are high or drunk or just wanting to mess around in the graveyard. But Pope isn’t there to mess around. He is a man on a mission, set out to complete his long-lasting quest. The world may be twisting and turning but Pope knows his goal. And he doesn’t stop until he is stood right in front of the ending to his story. The house of Adele Shapiro.

No lights shine from the house. It almost looks like no one has ever lived her at all. High Pope can’t help but think that maybe he saw a ghost last time he was here- maybe Shapiro never existed in the first place. But no. Pope is smarter than that. Pope knows the difference between life and death. So, he goes to the window to see if any life is visible from the outside world.

It’s an old-fashioned house. Pope looks directly into the living area which has a large coffee table, a sofa, a rocking chair and nothing else. Yet again, Pope is happy that he is smart enough to know that Shapiro can’t be a ghost. When looking deep into the window, there is no sign of the woman in question. Sober Pope would probably leave it at that; see that no one is home and leave it for another day. But Pope isn’t exactly sober, and he knows that information doesn’t just run off of someone’s lips.

Window after window, Pope looks for any evidence in which tells him more about Shapiro. But the house remains to reflect the idea that no one even lives there. “She’s hiding something.” Pope mumbles to himself as he makes his way to the final window showing the kitchen. Nothing. Not even pictures of family or friends Hell! Even the chateau has a story behind the photos. This house doesn’t look lived in at all. But she must be hiding something. _Anything._

So, maybe it is because Pope is high. But he needs answers and the only way to get answers from a stubborn old woman is to find answers himself. And those answers are just a window away. An open window at that. It’s a window that makes Pope think ‘I can fit through that’. And it doesn’t take much more for his subconscious to control his actions.

Climbing through the window is theoretically easy. Something that Pope can quickly do the math about. But Pope has never been athletically inclined, making his dismount from the window sloppy at best. Falling over pots and pans that line the window makes Pope’s mind race- really hoping that the lights being off mean that Shapiro is not home. Thankfully, no one comes running at the sound.

Man on a mission. Quick in and quick out. The only slim plan that Pope can think of as he hurriedly runs through the house. He doesn’t even know what he is looking for. But he remains any evidence that Adele Shapiro knew Big John before he disappeared. That this is not all for nothing. Skim reading letters give Pope enough proof that she isn’t just some figment of his imagination but there is no links to Big John. He runs from room to room and reads any name on any random piece of paper. But nothing. The letters are all addressed to Adele Shapiro and Pope should feel bad looking at personal private letters but he can’t help himself.

‘Dear Ms Shapiro, we need to know if you can still make your doctor’s appointment on 10th October…’

‘Dear Ms Shapiro, we are writing to ask about your residency at Outer Banks hospital…’

‘Dear Ms Shapiro, I am writing in concern about your daughter Quinn Shapiro. She hasn’t been in school for months…’

Every letter is personal but with no relevance to Pope. He shakes his head at anger whilst reading through the poor woman’s private information. What if he has made a stupid mistake? What if Shapiro was just passing Big John’s gravestone when Pope was in the graveyard? What if Shapiro knows even less than the Pogues themselves? He throws the letters back into the office tray in annoyance. He almost gives up. He almost walks away. But then he sees it. He sees what he is looking for.

The tray is filled with letters but it’s not the letters that interest Pope. It’s a photograph buried in the personal tray. A photograph of a young Adele and two boys stood by her- one of these boys looks too much like John B himself. “She knew him.” Pope exclaims into the room before bursting into a victorious laugh. Because he is right. There is more to the story.

Pope can’t stop smiling because for the first time since the gold hunt, there is some hope in this world. He can find out everything with someone that knows more about what happened to Big John and Ward Cameron. Everything is going to be okay because Pope is closer to learning the truth. Pope can’t stop smiling. Until a trigger of a gun sounds behind him.

“Get the fuck out of my house.” Pope turns slowly towards the voice and his eyes bulge at the sight of the blonde girl stood in front of him. The same girl from the other day, warning him to stay away. “I’m not afraid of shooting.” The girl snaps. Pope frantically stuffs the photograph into his pocket before putting his hands up, hoping to present any form of innocence.

“I just want to know the truth.” Pope tries to plead, wondering about the story of Shapiro in his mind. The girl lives with Adele. “You’re Quinn Shapiro, right?”

“How do you know me?”

“I don’t…” Pope takes a step forward but Quinn does not lower the gun, eyes staring daggers into his head. “But your mom knew Big John and all I want to know is the truth. I just want to find justice for my friend.”

“She didn’t know anything.”

“I think she did.”

The gun starts to lower in her hands but Quinn remains on the edge. “He killed Big John; Ward Cameron kill…”

“Don’t say _his_ name.” Quinn interrupts Pope. 

“ _He_ is also the reason that my best friend is dead. And I want to take him down. So, I need all of the information that is humanly possible and that starts with Adele Shapiro.” Pope tries to explain, but this only makes Quinn laugh.

“She won’t be able to tell you anything even if she did know.” Quinn says through her laugh. “She’s fucking lost her mind and doesn’t even know who I am half of the time. And it’s only gotten worse since John B disappeared…”

“So, she did know the Routledges…”

“I’m not here to gossip about my mom.” Quinn snaps whilst rolling her eyes. “She doesn’t know shit and even if she did, she wouldn’t tell you.”

“But…” Pope can’t finish his sentence because the gun is back to pointing at him.

“Get out. I won’t tell you again, Pope.” Quinn sternly keeps her hands from shaking around the gun. “Just _his_ name makes my mom go mad and I don’t want to lose her now.”

“Fine.” Pope begins to walk to the door, his high coming down and his fear of being shot building in him. Just before reaching the door, Pope swiftly turns to Quinn. “But hiding the truth is a coward move that only keeps letting _him_ get away with murder and keep doing it to others.” Pope doesn’t wait for a reply before walking out of the house.

...

_“Kie, Kie Carrera, what on earth are you doing on this side of town.” A ten-year-old JJ smirks whilst speaking in an over-exaggerated posh accent as the girl walks closer to him on the dock._

_“Don’t, JJ.” Kiara snaps at him, which only makes JJ smirk. “Where are the others?”_

_“John B is fishing with his dad and Pope is with his dad as well.”_

_“Dad day, then?” Kiara jokes before sitting down next to JJ. “Maybe we should go and hang out with our dads as well.”_

_“I’d rather be here.” JJ croaks, hoping Kiara doesn’t notice how his neck is slightly more purple than usual._

_“Same.”_

_They sit in silence for what feels like hours for two ten-year-olds. Kiara just watches the water crashing into the groynes of the dock whilst JJ tries to focus on anything, whilst fighting the urge to drum along his legs to stop himself being an idiot. “Wanna play tit for tat?” JJ breaks the silence first._

_“What’s tit for tat?”_

_“You give me tit; I give you tat.” JJ smirks._

_“Just tell me the game, JJ.” Kiara snaps._

_“If you tell me a secret, I’ll tell you one.” JJ sits up straight. He doesn’t even know what secret to tell. He just can’t handle the silence for too long._

_“I’m not telling you my secrets, JJ. I don’t trust you enough for me to just give over my secrets.” JJ knew he would have to fight to get her to play._

_“But I will tell you mine.”_

_“Fine.”_

_“You’re first then, Kie.” JJ smirks, happy she finally agreed to it._

_“No.”_

_“This is my game; I make the rules. You’re first Kie.” JJ watches as she rolls her eyes but then her mouth opens, actually playing along with his shenanigans._

_“I’ve never tried alcohol.” Kie admits. Shit secret but JJ will play along. “Your go, JJ.”_

_“But your secret was stupid.”_

_“You didn’t specify any rules.” This time, it’s Kiara that smirks._

_“Okay.” JJ takes a pause to think. He even thinks about telling her about his dad. But no. She can never know. “I’ve never been kissed.” JJ says with a sigh, waiting for the judgement to begin._

_But Kiara doesn’t laugh at his secret. No. She smiles which only makes JJ smile back. Maybe they could be friends after all._

_..._

Bored. JJ Maybank is bored. He is not used to sitting in a bed without being able to move a muscle without blood flowing from his body. Any movement is a sharp dagger reminding him of the pain of his dad. But the pain isn’t that bad. It’s not anything that JJ can’t handle. It’s not like this is the first time JJ has been hurt. So, JJ can take it. A few bandages here and there will fix him up.

JJ reaches for an abandoned table where medical supplies still lay from where Pope stitched him back together. But the bandages are on the other side of the table. “Shit.” JJ squints when pain tenses him as he reaches for the bandages. Because he can do this on his own. He doesn’t need the other Pogues to get messed up into his shit because JJ can’t reach some fucking bandages.

Before JJ can fall on the ground however, Pope bursts through the door, making JJ stop in his tracks. “I was right. I knew I was right from the start but this just proves it!” Pope runs towards the pull-out, almost as if he doesn’t notice JJ stretching for the bandages.

“What were you right about?” JJ cringes at his pain as he moves back to lay on the pull-out.

“I was right about Adele Shapiro.” This only makes JJ roll his eyes. It doesn’t make sense to JJ. Pope never wanted to even be a part of the gold hunt but now Pope is taking charge at finding ways to avenge John B. It’s as if Pope is the new John B. “Not only did she know Big John, I think she was friends with him.”

“And why do you think that?” JJ asks even though he no longer cares for the matter.

“Here.” Pope passes a photo. It’s John B. No. It’s Big John. “I knew there was more to his story.”

“Okay. What’s the next move?”

“I don’t know.”

“What?”

“Her daughter kicked me out of the house as soon as I found the picture, threatening to shoot me if I didn’t leave.” This only makes JJ smirks.

“I like her already.”

“I’m serious, JJ. She doesn’t want her mom in our shit.”

“Then it’s back to the drawing board.” JJ sighs before lying down, closing his eyes to drift off again.

“This can’t be it, JJ.” Pope pleads. “We can’t lose another fight.”

“Don’t worry Popey, you get used to it.” JJ keeps his eyes closed. “And then you just go on living expecting only to lose. It’s how life in Outer Banks works.”

“But we deserve more.”

“Do we though?” JJ sits up before sighing, knowing that Pope isn’t going to drop it. “You say Shap’s daughter kicked you out? That must mean that you broke into her house. John B kept losing because his dad was obsessed with a fucking illegal plan to get the gold. And I lose out because I make fucking bad decisions that deserve to be punished. Maybe we do deserve all of the shit that we get.”

“So, that’s it?” Pope lets out a laugh. “We just keep on living knowing that we are destined to fail?”

“It’s the only way to survive in this world.” JJ breathes helplessly out.

“But what about Kie? Kie deserves more.” JJ rolls his eyes at the mention of her name.

“Maybe she does. But she isn’t exactly hanging out with us at the moment. So, maybe she has finally worked that out for herself.”

Pope slumps down into his chair, almost as if JJ’s pleads have finally worked. Because getting revenge for John B will not mean that their lives will all of a sudden improve. It’s just a distraction. And it’s not the distraction that Pope should be choosing. “I just want things to go back to normal.” Pope sighs out.

“We all want that, Pope.”

“I want to be able to come to the chateau without almost bursting into tears. I want to be the quiet Pogue again that doesn’t get into illegal shit.”

“We’ll never get normal back without John B. This chateau is just a fish shack without John B.” JJ says defeated without any purpose. “It’s not our home anymore.”

“Aren’t you going to stay here?”

“No. Too many memories. I should probably just go home.”

“What?” A voice shrieks from the door. When JJ and Pope turn to the door, they are surprised to see the female Pogue staring back at them. No. Kiara is staring warning shots into JJ. She doesn’t say anything as she scoffs and storms into the centre of the living area. Pope and JJ just watch her, confusion written all over their faces.

“Kie, I am so sorry for the other day and that message I sent you…” Pope begins but Kiara shakes her head and keeps her eyes drawn on JJ.

“We agree that JJ is not going home, right?” The question is directed at Pope, but her eyes stay glued on JJ.

“Yeah.” Pope croaks out as if he is scared at annoying the stubborn Kiara again. JJ just scoffs at his agreeance.

“Good. Pope, go and get his clothes.”

“Kie…” JJ tries to intercept but Kiara is quick to cut him off.

“I am not talking to you!” Her snap echoes around the chateau before Kiara turns angrily around to look at Pope. “Well?” Kiara snaps, this time at Pope.

Pope just clears his throat before turning on his heels and running away from Kiara. She can be scary when she wants to be. This is one of those times. It just reminds JJ that you should never try to cross Kiara Carrera on her bad day- which is almost every day. Kiara stands strong as they just wait for Pope to return with clothes. Her anger makes the room hot and JJ shivers in his seat, confusion spreading over his face as he watches his fierce friend.

“I think this is most of it.” Pope hoarsely speaks as he throws JJ’s clothes into an empty suitcase. Only when the clothes are securely in the bag does Kiara turn back to JJ.

“Can you walk?” Kiara snaps at him. JJ just nods, not wanting to make her angry. “Then you’re coming with me. My parents are away for a few months so you can stay at my house.” Only then does JJ jump into defensive mode.

“I can’t stay with you, Kie!”

“Yes, you are JJ!” Kiara yells into the emptiness of the rooms. “You are going to stay with me so that you are not tempted to go back to him. Because if you go back there…”

“I can handle my dad.”

“He almost killed you, JJ! And I’m sick of us having to sew you back up because of that dick of a human being!” JJ just rolls his eyes, not really knowing what to say. The only defence is his other friend in the room.

“Pope, can you tell Kie that she is crazy?”

“I think she’s right, JJ” Of course, Pope sides with Kiara. Like always.

“Kie…” JJ tries his last plead for defence. But Kiara just picks up the bag.

“End of discussion, JJ. You’re staying with me. Pope, help JJ to my car.” Kiara is quick to turn on her heals and make her way out of the chateau.

This is ridiculous! JJ is perfectly okay with handling his injuries on his own. He doesn’t need to be kept away from any existing danger. Because JJ is used to it. JJ has been through a lot worse even. But he knows he can’t beat Kiara when she is on the attack.

When Pope moves to help JJ stand from the pull-out, JJ is quick to push him away. He doesn’t need help. “I’m fine.” JJ says before standing from the bed. Walking should be easy. He has even walked on a broken leg before. But today, it’s different. It is as if he has never walked before. Tripping up becomes his new talent, with only Pope there to keep him stood up. “Fuck.” JJ snickers under his voice, upset that he cannot even do the simplest of tasks. JJ is angry at himself. He should have done better at hiding his injuries away from Kiara because he knew it would be Kiara that would make it a big deal. His anger doesn’t even go away when they are sat side by side in her car and driving to Figure Eight.

Kiara’s house is typical Kooklandia. The cleanliness echoing all the false purity in these walls. Even though JJ has hardly even been in her house, he can tell it’s all for show- just like Kiara’s parents like it. JJ also knows that Kiara hates it. It’s too much for a Pogue girl like Kiara. Kiara keeps JJ from falling down until they reach her bedroom. “You can take my room; I’ll take my parents room.” Kiara announces before helping JJ take a seat on her bed.

“Kie…”

“You are taking my bedroom; and I am taking my parents room.”

“Fine!” JJ snaps, annoyed that she has so much control over him. His anger must shine because as soon as JJ snaps, Kiara rolls her eyes and walks out of the bedroom, leaving JJ in an alien world that is a Kook bedroom.

...

_“I’ve never been kissed.” A ten-year-old JJ announces to Kiara in a game of tit for tat._

_“But I’ve seen you with girls…”_

_“Not kissing them. But don’t worry, Kie. I am still all man.” Kiara just playfully rolls her eyes at that notion. He’s the least mature of the Pogues and everyone knows it._

_“Well, that was a quick game.” Kiara awkwardly says before clearing her throat and looking back into the water._

_“Maybe we could make it more interesting.”_

_“Tit for tat extended?” Kiara jokes before turning towards him completely._

_“Maybe it can be our first times.” Kiara reacts disgusted by that thought. Because JJ? Yuck!_

_“Not even in your dreams Maybank.”_

_“Come on, Kie. Don’t you want to try a beer for the first time?”_

_“I’m not drinking beer just so you get the chance to mack on me.”_

_“Tit for tat. I be your first drinking buddy…”_

_“I’m not kissing you, JJ!” JJ just smirks. Because of course he is playing with her. Of course, he is only messing with her brain. But there is no way that Kiara could kiss one of her best friends. Because that’s disgusting. Especially when it is JJ._

_..._

Hours go by in the Carrera residence and JJ begins to get bored all over again. It’s nightfall and Kiara is still ignoring him. Or maybe it’s JJ that is ignoring Kiara. Maybe JJ should just find the stamina to jump out of the window and run away before Kiara can even notice he is gone. But he can’t do that to Kiara. He can’t do that when everyone else has left too many times before. So, he just lays there counting the lines on the ceiling.

Counting keeps his mind off of wandering into unknown territory about what the fuck is going on in his life. To make matters worse, JJ is living like a fucking Kook whilst his best friend is across the landing in her parents’ bed because she has forced herself out of her bedroom. JJ Maybank is pathetic.

Whilst feeling his eyes becoming droopy in a sleep, the side of the bed moves silently that only makes JJ jump slightly. He doesn’t really even need to look at who it is. But he does anyways. It only confused him more, but cements the fact that the previous night wasn’t just a dream. Because Kiara has found JJ in the dark again. Without saying anything, Kiara slips under her covers and lays down next to JJ. JJ watches her before trying to speak. “Kie?”

“Shut up.” Kiara playfully snaps back which only makes JJ smile.

It’s a real smile. And JJ is sure that it’s his first real smile in a while.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JJ settles into living with Kiara and talks about when the didn't like each other.

They are just friends. That’s it. They’re best friends in fact. It’s not their fault that they are close. It’s not their fault that they are closer than any two friends have been before. But JJ can’t ignore the fact that they have somehow gotten into some sort of a routine in which JJ has never found himself to be a part of before. This routine began two weeks ago when Kiara awkwardly climbed into bed with an unsuspecting JJ. And JJ said nothing about it. Kiara just plainly said “Shut up” before they both fell asleep without another word. Sure, JJ had smirked at the girl, but he stuck to his side of the bed as if this was all normal for two best friends.

This routine is something that Kiara and JJ keep up every single day. Every day is the same. JJ struggles from bed to the kitchen and then back to bed whilst Kiara looks after the Wreck. And Kiara moans about looking after the Wreck every day. But Kiara still does it- Kiara still does exactly as her father had asked. The days are as if nothing has changed. JJ stays silent and beyond the shadows whilst Kiara does her best to live her life without the Pogues- just like her parents had always wanted.

Kiara and JJ hardly even say a word to each other as day rises. But as the sun sets and the world starts to think of the next day, everything is different. Even when Kiara starts in her parents’ bedroom, she always finds herself back in her own room, with JJ. Every night is the same. With Kiara awkwardly climbing into the empty side of her queen-sized bed whilst JJ just watches her. JJ keeps watching her until Kiara eventually rolls her eyes and stares up at the ceiling. “Goodnight.” JJ always croaks out.

“Goodnight.” Kiara always replies.

In the mornings, when they wake up inches closer than how they fell asleep, they don’t talk about it. Actually, JJ and Kiara never talk about it. It is as if it never happened. And when JJ meets up with Pope at the chateau, he doesn’t tell his best friend about their other best friend in which Pope is still in love with. Kiara doesn’t come up in any conversation because JJ doesn’t even know what to say. Sure, Kiara had kissed Pope but JJ is the last person that knows what is going on in her mind. All JJ knows is that there is no chance that he could tell Pope that he is platonically sleeping in the same bed as Kiara whilst Pope continues to worry that Kiara is pissed at him. Feelings complicate everything. That is why it is easier to ignore any feelings when he is in his group of Pogues.

...

_It’s a week until Kiara turns nine when the rest of the Pogues try to make a birthday cake for the birthday girl in the chateau’s kitchen. Problem is… the Pogues are fucked when it comes to cooking._

_Pope tries to contain his anxiety whilst he follows a recipe and John B tries to listen closely, but gets bored after every other line. JJ on the other hand has no interest in doing what he is told. A cake is a cake. And it’s only Kiara’s birthday. It’s not like they have to make an ugly ass wedding cake for a ten-year-old. So, JJ just sits on the counter and taps along his legs and lets his best friends do all of the work. John B drops the eggs into the bowl, only for Pope to run over to him. “Dude! You’re not listening to me! I said it only needs two eggs.” Pope groans to John B._

_“Isn’t this the second egg?” John B looks down at the bowl, confused as ever. JJ can only laugh._

_“Learn to count!” Pope expresses. “This cake should be perfect for Kiara.”_

_“Poor little Kie, and her perfect little birthday cake.” JJ jokes more to himself than to his group of Pogues._

_The room is filled with shouting as John B almost adds yet another egg to the mixture whilst Pope tries to swat him away. It doesn’t work. All Pope’s swatting does is make John B drop the egg to the floor. Egg on the floor. Pretty much sums up their collective understanding of baking. “We’re never going to be able to make a cake!” Pope shouts, expressing his frustration before dropping the wooden spoon onto the counter angrily. JJ can’t help but smirk. Because it doesn’t make that much sense to JJ as of how they are all friends. JJ is reckless. John B is a dumbass. And Pope? Pope is a stress-head. The three friends shouldn’t work and baking a cake for the third Pogue in which is completely different should be near on impossible. And it is impossible._

_It’s impossible for the Pogues to ever follow a plan. That is why their plan for a perfect birthday cake for Kiara burns on the outside and is raw on the inside when Kiara tries to take a bite. A cake that is made by the Pogues in which should have never been made into a reality. A cake that sums up their differences completely._

_A week after Kiara’s tenth birthday, Kiara decides to try and teach her Pogues to bake a cake without adding too many eggs or end up ripping each other’s heads off. JJ tries to groan about it but Kiara is stubborn and she pulls him along to the chateau for her teaching session._

_“I don’t want to make a cake, Kie.” JJ groans as he sits in his usual spot on the counter whilst the other two boys follow after her, listening to every word that comes out of Kiara’s mouth._

_“This is my kitchen, JJ. So, you are going to listen to me and you are not going to call me Kie again.” Kiara instructs whilst walking around the kitchen to collect all of the ingredients._

_“I can’t make any promises.” JJ mumbles as he picks up an egg to examine it._

_“JJ. Get off of the counter.” She stands in front of him, hands on her hips. And JJ follows her orders._

_“Okay. God, mamas mad today.” JJ’s jokes make Pope and John B giggle before Kiara gives them all death stares._

_Making a cake this time is a lot easier now that it isn’t just JJ, Pope and John B. Kiara is the only one that can keep the boys in line (read: John B and Pope). But JJ is quick to get bored. JJ is always quick to get bored when he is forced into strange activities in which he doesn’t care about. “Where in Kooklandia did you learn to bake, Kie?” JJ smirks through his joke, knowing that it’s an exact example of a question to ask Kiara to make her blood boil._

_“JJ…”_

_“Really Kie, you can tell me your secrets. I am really reliable with secrets, right boys?” JJ brings in the Pogues, knowing that they are holding back laughter themselves._

_“Yeah.” John B croaks out._

_“JJ is definitely reliable.” Pope can’t hide his laughter. Their laughter only makes Kiara frown and go back to mixing the bowl, ignoring the boys entirely._

_“Kie, Kie, Kie. Don’t ignore us.” JJ moves closer to the girl in question._

_“That’s not my name.”_

_“Yeah, but I know you like being called it.”_

_“No.”_

_“Yes.” JJ likes to push the buttons, just to see how far she will go before she explodes._

_“I’m going to keep making this cake.” Kiara goes back to ignoring him, but it only makes JJ smirk wider. “And you can just sit there and continue to be a jerk.” Kiara scoffs as she walks around the kitchen._

_“Pass the flour, Kie.” John B jokes out._

_“And the sugar, Kie.” Pope joins in as well and JJ is sure that he sees her blood boil before she throws an egg at JJ’s head._

_..._

“She won’t be able to tell you anything even if she did know. She’s fucking lost her mind and it’s only gotten worse since John B disappeared.” Quinn’s words play in Pope’s mind over and over again. He can’t get that fucking house out of his mind. Every time Pope even shuts his eyes, he finds himself in Shapiro’s house. Because he must have missed something. He must have missed the one thing that Quinn seemed to be hiding from him.

Sure, he was an idiot to break into a stranger’s house, but that house is now all Pope can think about. Flashes of the window in which Pope jumped through, followed by the flashes of words telling Pope every piece of private information in which Adele Shapiro owned. Pope feels like he knows her even though he only knows from the letters that he read without permission.

“It’s only gotten worse since John B disappeared…” Pope scrunches his eyebrows together at the thought of Quinn’s words. John B disappeared and all of a sudden, some middle-aged woman that knew Big John but apparently has no connection to him is getting emotional over John B’s disappearance? Nothing adds up. Pope looks down at the photo again and he knows for certain that it is Big John that is stood there next to a teenage Adele Shapiro and a teenage boy. They _knew_ each other. No. The photo tells the story of friends. Best friends. Almost like the Pogues themselves.

And that only scares Pope further. Because what if this is all some type of prophecy where their group of Pogues will just end up like Shapiro, Big John and their third friends- just acquaintances. Thinking about it, the prophecy has already started. John B disappeared in the same way as Big John. Lost at sea? Normal people don’t just get lost at sea. But people in some sort of fulfilling prophecy do. What if Pope is like this third man in this photo? That one friend that is completely forgotten about and left with just a photo of his memory.

No. Pope can’t let that happen.

Because the Pogues are best friends that act more like a family. And without family, there is no point in staying in Outer Banks.

...

It’s another night like all of the nights before. JJ is already lying in the bed, wondering if he should just fall asleep before Kiara gets to her own room. But he still waits for her. He doesn’t know why. JJ waits for Kiara to climb into bed even though they only say goodnight to each other awkwardly before turning over on their own sides of the bed and falling asleep. JJ just tries to shuffle in the bed as if his body is trying to stay awake. But tonight is a little different. Tonight, JJ doesn’t know if he wants to fall asleep with the stinging in his side where the amateur stitches still lay.

Pain scorches through JJ as his heart races in fear of what his stitches look like. Hesitantly, JJ peels up the bed sheets to look at his cut-up side. JJ scrunches his eyebrows together at the sight. Blood. Some dried some new. All from the same wound on the side of his body. JJ inspects the wound further as he waits for Kiara to get off of the phone call with her father and return to the bedroom. Blood is something that JJ is used to. JJ is also used to hiding the blood from the rest of his friends. It’s the only way to keep them out of JJ’s drama.

As JJ goes to touch the wound, he winces at just the thought of the pain. But maybe this pain is nothing in comparison to JJ’s entire life. He gets closer and closer to touching the stitches as if he is trying to find a way to soothe his existence. But before JJ can touch the stitches, the door to the bedroom swings open and his eyes jump to see an angry Kiara storm into the room. “I fucking hate my dad.” Kiara huffs as she marches into her room.

“Why?” JJ takes a deep breath whilst leaning back onto the bed and hoping that Kiara can’t see the blood.

“My dad doesn’t think I can look after the Wreck without burning it down.”

“But, didn’t you almost burn it down, Kie?” JJ laughs out.

“Not the point, JJ.” Kiara snaps before sitting down on her side of the bed. “He doesn’t fucking trust me.” Kiara speaks more to herself than to JJ as she lays down next to him, ready for their usual goodnight routine.

But just as JJ thought. Something _is_ different about this night. JJ can notice the blood of his brunette friend boiling as she lays down hot next to him. Mike Carrera has always been one tough nut to break, especially when it came to the Pogues. JJ should know. Out of everyone, Mike hates JJ the most. And even when JJ says that it doesn’t matter, Kiara tries to defend him. Because everything that Mike does, annoys the shit out of Kiara.

Kiara lets out a long sigh as if she is trying to hide it from JJ but JJ notices. JJ notices that Kiara doesn’t turn over to look at her wall. Instead, Kiara keeps looking at the ceiling. Kiara goes to open her mouth and try and continue their routine by starting to say “Good…” But JJ is quick to cut her off.

“Did you know that I used to hate you?” He knows Kiara too well. When a routine is broken, it’s a sign that something is not right.

“What?” Kiara looks at him, confusion filling her expression.  
“When we first me and for about the first year that we knew each other, I hated you.”

“Wow. Nice to know.” Kiara snaps, but JJ is sure that he sees a small smile appear on her lips.

“I’m being serious.”

“I don’t doubt it.”

“I kept trying to make John B kick you out of my Pogues."

“Your Pogues?” Now, Kiara is completely smiling and JJ has won.

“Definitely my Pogues. Until you came along and changed who was in charge.” This only makes Kiara laugh which only in response, makes JJ smile.

“Well, if it makes any difference…” Kiara starts, turning to lay directly facing JJ. “I didn’t like you either.”

“Interesting.” Of course, JJ already knows this. Kiara never was great at hiding her opinions and JJ knew that Kiara didn’t like him. “Tit for tat?” JJ asks, getting an idea.

“Oh god.” Kiara playfully rolls her eyes. “Not this again.”

“Come on, Kie.”

“Fine.”

“Why did you hate me?” JJ smiles as he asks.

“Why do you want to know that?” Pure confusion fills her face.

“Just intrigued.”

“Fine.” Kiara sighs before looking back to the ceiling and continuing. “You were this annoying jerk of a kid that would not listen to a word I said and would always call me Kie even when you knew it wasn’t my name. And that nickname stuck with the others. Like, why did you even start calling me Kie in the first place?” Kiara turns to JJ and JJ isn’t sure if it is rage in her eyes or not.

“Your name was too long.”

“My name is only one more syllable than you’re name.”

“One more too many.” JJ jokes back. “And you’re always going to be Kie, Kie. And I know that you secretly love it.”

“Still annoying as fuck.” A breathless laugh leaves Kiara’s mouth. “Tit for tat, though. Why did you hate me?”

JJ knows that he needs to stop getting into these situations. Situations where he starts a game with Kiara and is too afraid to finish the game. Secrets are JJ’s enemies. And that is what their game is always about. Getting rid of those boundaries by removing the secrets. “I hated you because you were this super-hot new, rich hippy chick that for some reason hung out with us rag tag of Pogues.”

“What? Why would you hate me for that?” Kiara asks, only making JJ take a deep breath to stall himself from the words.

“It was just me, John B and Pope. And I knew that I could trust them. But then, you came along, a girl, and changed the dynamic.”

“Because I’m a girl?”

“Because you’re you, Kie. Because you’re this adventurous girl that wanted to do everything like the rest of us Pogues. I just thought that you would abandon us as soon as you were introduced to the Kooks. Just like everyone else does. So, I just kept trying to fast-forward the inevitable and have you running to Figure Eight and leaving us without emotions being fucked up.”

It’s hard not to notice how Kiara scrunches her eyebrows and rolls her eyes. But it’s the truth. Kiara was the first girl that ever set foot in JJ’s life. No. That’s a lie. The first girl in JJ’s life was his mom. And she left. She left him. So, Kiara couldn’t have been any different. In JJ’s nine-year-old mind, it was easier to hate Kiara than to let himself like her. “But you’re still here Kie, so I don’t hate you anymore.” JJ continues, not wanting to make Kiara hate him again.

“So, you only just like me now?” Kiara asks.

“I like you now.” JJ jokes out. “But I did hate you for the first year that you were a Pogue.”

“What changed then?” Kiara smirks as she wonders.

JJ lets out a sigh before turning to face her and regrets even bringing up tit for tat in the first place. “I don’t want to play this game anymore.” JJ mumbles.

“Well, I do. I played by your rules and now you need to play by mine.” Kiara shuffles on the bed, moving closer only to get more comfortable. JJ just playfully rolls his eyes and gets comfortable himself. “I’m waiting JJ.”

“Fine.” A breath leaves JJ. “I stopped hating you when we were ten-years-old.” If smug was a person, it would be Kiara in this moment. Kiara smirks like the Cheshire cat and JJ knows exactly what she is thinking. But he needs to knock that smug smirk off of Kiara. “Okay stop looking at me like that. I didn’t stop hating you because we kissed. You’re not that hypnotic Kie.” Kiara playfully rolls her eyes. “It’s just, when we were ten-years-old, it was the first time you stood up for us against your dad.”

A pause is long enough to make Kiara think back to that time. But JJ continues before Kiara can speak. “Your dad thought I stole some strange, fucking ugly dolphin ornament from the Wreck and you stood up to him, saying that we wouldn’t steal it.”

“Well, you wouldn’t.” Kiara jumps in but JJ accidentally lets out a breathless laugh as he stares at her, waiting for her to understand. “Wait. JJ, did you steal that dolphin?”

“It was the ugliest thing I ever owned.” JJ says through his laughter.  
“Oh my god, you stole from my dad and I stood up for you.”

“And that’s why I started to like you, Kie! Because even when I do shitty things, you stick up for me. It showed that you weren’t just somebody that is going to walk away forever.”

“Do you still have it?” Kiara asks, more intrigued than angry.

“No. Me and John B broke that shit as soon as I took it to the chateau.”

“Of course, you did.” Kiara can’t hide the smile as she tries to act angry. “You know, this could be the thing that makes me hate you all over again, JJ.”

“Yeah, but you can’t hate me Kie. You wouldn’t know how to live without me.” Kiara doesn’t reply. But JJ knows it’s only because it’s true. Their hatred towards one another is in the past. Now? Hatred could never be felt. They have been through so much together.

“So, you hated me.” Kiara smiles through her words.

“And you hated me.” JJ smiles back.

“Until we didn’t.”

“Yeah. Until we didn’t”.

...

Footsteps are all that can be heard in the Cameron house. No one has said anything for a few days, ever since the last news article writer left with the truth of why Ward is running for mayor. It’s just the footsteps of Rose walking around the house and back to the office in which Ward has kept himself locked in. Rafe hasn’t seen his dad for a few days. But he has heard some cries. All for fucking Sarah Cameron.

It’s been months since she died- because Rafe is a realist. But all Ward cares about is Sarah. Rafe tries, he really tries to talk to his dad about anything and Rafe tries to make up for all the shit he got into with Barry, but Ward doesn’t care. Ward only sees one child and it’s the one child that ran away from the perfect fucking life she was living. Sarah Cameron was an ungrateful bitch that should have just listened to Ward and Rafe.

Rafe has had enough of faking the tears in front of article writers that only want to hear how much he misses his little sister. The articles are just like his dad- they only find the light in Sarah Cameron and nothing else matters. The entire world seems to have forgotten that Ward Cameron also has two other children. Rafe can’t seem to do anything right, especially as Ward stays locked in his office with Rose under his beck and call. Rafe can’t handle the tears, not for someone that doesn’t deserve it. So, that’s it. The last step of silence makes Rafe practically run for his motorbike and leave the Cameron’s house entirely.

He doesn’t get off of his bike until he finds his friends messing about by their boats. Topper has a new boat after finally getting the money that he deserves from the fucking scum Pogues. Music blares through the speaker as Rafe can see Topper and Kelce on their phones with pints of beers in their hands. Rafe just sighs before joining them. “I need a fucking beer.” Rafe jokes out as he slumps next to them. He tries not to notice the tears that are flooding Topper’s eyes.

“I thought your dad didn’t want you out of the house.” Kelce points out.

“He doesn’t care enough to know where I am.” Rafe spits. “I just needed a fucking beer.” With that, Kelce finally passes Rafe a beer. “Why’s the princess crying?” Rafe laughs as he nods to Topper.

The floods of tears continue in Topper as he looks up at Rafe, confusion spreading over his face. “Sarah’s gone.” His words only make Rafe roll his eyes because of course he knows that Sarah is gone. It is all Rafe ever hears. Sarah this, Sarah that.

“Of course, I know that.”

“And she’s not coming back.”

“Look, I know you were in love with her but…”

“How are you not an emotional wreck?” Topper practically shouts.

“Because she was fucking crazy.” Rafe loses every emotion and snaps at Topper. “She chose to leave with John B and she chose to side with the fucking Pogues over us Kooks. I don’t give two shits over someone that doesn’t care about loyalty.”

“She’s your sister!”

“No. She was my sister. And now she’s just some girl that made stupid decisions that lead to her death. All because she followed John B and didn’t just listen to dad to get John B arrested.”

“John B arrested? Because he’s guilty of killing Peterkin.”

“He was always guilty and I think I was the only person that could see it.”

...

The room is cold around her when Kiara turns in the bed. She keeps her eyes closed as she tries to find sleep once again, but the cold keeps growing. It’s only then that Kiara realises that it is not just the mere cold of the air that is making her shiver in her lucid dreams, but the feeling of dampness on her side. It’s as if the room is raining and making her sheets wet. Was there a leak in the roof last night? No. Because there wasn’t any rain, Kiara would have remembered the rain.

So, the dampness on her side makes Kiara open her eyes to find the culprit. She turns to see JJ still sleeping, facing his wall like how they always sleep. “JJ.” Kiara tries to get him to stir but JJ doesn’t move. Kiara sits up further and pulls back the bedsheets. And her heart stops.

Blood.

Kiara shakes in her seat when she realises that it definitely is not coming from her. No. “JJ?” Kiara whispers before going to touch his arm. Kiara’s heart beats heavily when she reaches down to his arm when his arm is limp as is as cold as ice. “JJ!” Kiara shouts through her cries as she scrambles from her bed and runs to his side of the bed. Still no movement. Not even a scrunch of his eyes as Kiara pretty much shouts into his face.

Hyperventilation is an understatement as Kiara stands up and paces at the side of her bed. This is so fucked up and now JJ is bleeding out in her bed. But she can’t run from him again. She can’t leave him like she did at the chateau. Kiara runs her fingers through the knots in her hair as she tries to think about what the rest of the Pogues would do. She looks between the door and the bed but keeps hesitating when she sees him. When Kiara sees JJ in a pool of his own blood. Kiara shakes her frantically as she runs to her side of her bed to pick up the phone. Even though she hasn’t said anything to Pope for a few weeks, Kiara knows this is the time that she needs him.

...

Pope is still fast asleep when his phone starts to ring. He isn’t expecting anyone to call him this early on a Thursday and Pope sure wasn’t going to expect the phone call to come from Kiara Carrera herself. But he sees her name pop un on his phone and Pope’s heart skips a beat. Because this is what JJ was talking about. How Pope had to just wait until Kiara was ready to come to him. So, Pope picks up his phone.

“He’s bleeding and… and I don’t know what to do.” Kiara’s shriek cries shock Pope to a sat position but her cries make her words all jumbled up.

“Kie, what’s wrong?” Pope tries to get out through the tears.

“I… He can’t die.” Pope makes out.

“Who?”

“JJ! The… the stitches must have opened or something and now he won’t wake up.”

“Is JJ breathing?”

“I don’t know.” Kiara whines.

“Check, Kie. And I’m on my way.”

“I don’t know what to do.” Kiara cries.

“I’m on my way Kie, just check he can still breathe.”

And Pope pretty much runs out of the house. He doesn’t even say where he is going when he runs past his parents that said something about school to a frantic Pope. Fuck. Pope has no idea what to do, he just needs to make everything okay. He doesn’t stop moving until he is parked outside of Kiara’s house with only his mind to wonder how to make everything alright.

Pope scrunches his eyes together as he thinks for his best plan. Because he is meant to be the smartest Pogue but he can’t even stitch up his best friend without causing complications. “Think, Pope. Think.” Pope talks to himself as he waits for Kiara. And he doesn’t have long to think. His hands fiddle in his pockets as he shakes his head, knowing that it would be too dangerous just to stitch JJ back up again. Pope obviously did it wrong. A fucking botched operation on someone that they can’t lose.

His hands clasp and unclasp in his pocket as idiotic ideas surround his mind. What if they took JJ to the hospital and Kiara jumps into Pope’s arms because he is the saviour? No way. JJ would never want to go to the hospital and maybe it would only lead Kiara jumping into the arms of another doctor. No. This has to be about JJ. Not Kiara and Pope’s heavy feelings towards Kiara. Pope moves his hand through his pocket until his hand stops over what he thinks is a receipt of some sort.

But it’s not a receipt.

It’s the photo of Adele Shapiro with Big John Routledge by his side.

And everything just clicks.

So, when they finally get an unconscious JJ into the car, Pope knows exactly who they need to go to. And it won’t be easy but Pope knows that Adele will know what to do. Because even if he found hardly anything about Adele in her house other than an outdated photo, Pope did find a letter about Adele’s residency at the hospital. And Adele can be their saviour. Pope is a new person with new information about the people around him. He doesn’t even say anything to Kiara or drive even close to the speed limit as they soar towards the divide of Figure Eight and the Cut. Because JJ needs Adele Shapiro, even if Adele doesn’t want to help.

Pope can’t tell if it is his own heart that is beating so fast or Kiara’s heart when they move to the front porch of Adele’s house. Pope knocks heavily on the door, already anticipating what is going to happen. But they don’t have any other choice.

Just like Pope anticipates, it is Quinn that swings the door open, only to almost shut the door right back on his face. But Pope is quick to get his foot in the way. “Fuck off, Pope.”

“I’m not here for that.” Pope shrieks. “I know Adele was a doctor. And I need her help before my best friend bleeds to death.” It’s then that Quinn’s eyes lock to JJ and sees the stress that they are under. “Please, Quinn.” Quinn looks like she is backing down, or at least analysing JJ’s injuries.

“What’s going on?” The voice comes from behind Quinn. Adele Shapiro.

“My friend needs your help Ms Shapiro.” And Adele nods before forcing Quinn to take a step to the side.

It’s the house that Pope has been in when he was high and felt the necessity to spy on a woman. That house looked like a ghost mansion. But now, the house is somehow different- somehow lived in. They lay JJ on the sofa in the living room and just watch as Adele goes to lean down near him. “He can’t go to the hospital.”

“He’s JJ Maybank.” Adele puts plainly, only making Kiara and Pope look at each other confused. “Of course, he can’t go to the hospital.”

“JJ Maybank. You’re finally interesting, Heyward.” Quinn smirks, only looking down at JJ. Pope looks at her confused, and ignores the way Kiara scoffs at Quinn.

Hours go by as JJ stays in one room with Adele as Kiara, Pope and Quinn sit in the kitchen. The same kitchen that Pope had climbed through. But a kitchen that looks completely different. Quinn sits on the counter, tapping the side whilst Pope and Kiara sit around a table. It’s only now that Pope really looks at Kiara. The blood is stained onto her sleep shirt and her leggings, as if she was shot or cut in half. Pope wants to ask her where the blood came from. Pope wants to ask Kiara how so much of JJ’s blood got onto her. But he doesn’t ask her because he can still see the tears dropping down her already tear-stained cheeks.

“He’ll be fine.” Quinn breathes out, which only makes Kiara glare at her.

“You don’t even know who he is.” Kiara spits.

“He’s JJ Maybank. The only guy in Outer Banks that I would trust with my fucking life.” Quinn smiles which only makes Kiara roll her eyes. Pope sees every reaction from Kiara. “And not to mention, he’s probably the best-looking guy in Outer Banks.” Quinn half-jokes before walking out of the kitchen, leaving Kiara and Pope back in their known silence.

Pope takes a sip from his mug of coffee as he tries to think of a way of breaking the silence. The near silence more like. Because Kiara’s soft sniffling is still evident in the room around them. “Quinn is like the female version of JJ.” Pope can only think of breaking the silence by mentioning JJ.

“Yeah. They’d be fucking perfect together.” Kiara spits out.

“He’ll be hitting on her as soon as he wakes up.”

“Exactly.”

“Quinn is JJ’s type.”

“She is exactly what JJ fantasises about.” Kiara runs her hands through her hair. “I already don’t like her. We don’t need two JJs.” And Pope laughs.

The Pogues are the Pogues when the room is filled with laughter. And if Pope can make Kiara continuously laugh, then he is happy.

Two more hours go by before Adele finishes her magic and JJ is awake. To see him is like a miracle because it could have all been Pope’s fault if something seriously happened to JJ. Because it was his stitches in the first place. But there is no surprise that when they walk into the room to see JJ, JJ already has that smirk glued to his face. Quinn is already in the room with him, laughing at something JJ has said. Pope can’t help but smile at his happiness, but that smile disappears when Kiara mumbles under her breath. “Bitch.”

When JJ finally notices Pope and Kiara stood by the door, he smiles as them as if JJ hasn’t seen them for a few weeks. When Quinn notices them, she finally leaves the flirting alone to walk to the door and let the Pogues be the Pogues.

Kiara practically runs into the room, leaving Pope in the doorway whilst Quinn comes to stand with him. Pope nods reassuringly at JJ and he nods back before turning his attention to the crying Kiara. “Tit for tat?” Kiara breathes through her tears as she sits on the corner of the sofa. Pope watches them, confused.

“Okay.” JJ nods.

“I fucking cried for you asshole.” The words should be spat, but Pope and JJ both notice the smile on Kiara’s face. “So, you can’t almost die again. Because I hate crying.”

“Okay.” JJ smiles.

Pope keeps watching them from the doorway as Quinn crosses her arms and watches them as well. “JJ Maybank is your friend. So, maybe you guys aren’t the worst things in Outer Banks.” Pope just nods, not turning away from his two best friends. “They’re lucky.” Quinn mentions, ushering to Kiara and JJ who are smiling widely at each other.

“Why?” Pope asks.

“Because they have each other. They make a fucking amazing couple.”

“They’re not together.” Pope accidentally snaps, turning to Quinn.

“Really? Are you sure about that?” Quinn shrugs before walking out of the room entirely, leaving Pope to look at his friends and see the enjoyment that they have in each other.

Pope just watches how Kiara keeps playfully touching his arm as he moves closer to JJ as JJ smiles as brightly as Pope has ever seen. And Pope can't help but remember that time after time again, it's JJ that Kiara runs to after an argument. And Pope can't ignore the fact that Kiara had to get so drunk that she forgot about JJ because he was an asshole even though she wouldn't tell Pope why. Pope can't ignore How Kiara looks like she has slept in his blood. And Pope can't help but think about how Kiara's uncontrollable sadness multiplied when JJ wouldn't wake up.

But they look happy now.

They look like a couple.

And Pope’s blood uncontrollably boils.

Pope sees red.


	7. Chapter 7

_They are ten-years-old when they can finally stand each other in the same room. Something must have changed in their relationship- something that JJ finds hard to process. But all of a sudden, Kiara no longer tries to kill JJ every time he calls her Kie, and JJ doesn’t run away whenever the conversation of the Pogues is about Kiara. Because Kiara is now a Pogue. JJ can’t ignore that. So, it’s no longer awkward for JJ to sit down next to Kiara on the dock as they wonder where the rest of their friends are._

_“It’s just a game, Kie and we need to finish the game the right way.” JJ jokes after joking that they should kiss after sharing a drink- only because JJ has never been kissed and Kiara has never tasted alcohol._

_“It’s a game that I don’t want to play with you, JJ.” Kiara crosses her legs as she watches the water on the marsh. “We can play another game.”_

_“Chicken.”_

_“JJ…”_

_“You’re just a chicken, Kie and it’s nothing to be embarrassed about.” Of course, JJ is joking. He just wants to see how far he can push Kiara._

_“I’m not a chicken.”_

_“Well, you know how to prove it, Kie.”_

_“Fine.” Kie snaps, rolling her eyes at the same time. Shit. JJ didn’t think that his game would be able to play through._

_JJ clears his throat as he shuffles in her seat next to Kiara. JJ can probably find his dad’s secret stash of alcohol that can be her first sip. Sure, it would burn but alcohol is alcohol. “I’ll go and get the bee…” But JJ’s words are cut short when Kiara turns his face and presses her lips against his. JJ freezes in the kiss but eventually learns what he is doing as he kisses the girl back, making sure not to move his hands to her to scare Kiara away._

_It’s a short kiss. A few seconds at best. But it’s not something JJ ever think he would get from Kiara Carrera. Not because Kiara was chicken or anything. No. Because JJ knows that Kiara is not a chicken. No. JJ just knew that Kiara was better than JJ. Past, present, future- Kiara will always be better than JJ._

_“Congrats, JJ. You’ve just had your first kiss.” JJ smirks at the girl with flushed cheeks as she goes back to looking out at the marsh._

_“And now, time to get you drunk Carrera.” JJ squeaks out as he stands up to fetch the alcohol from his dad. Because it’s just a game. And JJ now needs to deliver by being brave and sneaky in front of his dad to let Kiara play the game._

_..._

They are not together. Pope knows this because it’s always been the sacred rule that kept the Pogues platonic. And it is one of the only rules that JJ has always followed whilst the other two Pogues broke it. They can’t be together because JJ annoys the shit out of Kiara at every second of every day. There is no way they are together because Kiara had kissed Pope- not JJ.

“They’re not together.” The accidental snap towards Quinn comes out of Pope before he can even stop himself.

“Really? Are you sure about that?”

When Pope turns to Kiara and JJ, he wants to argue further with Quinn that they are just close. But Kiara and JJ have never been that close before. No. Kiara and JJ have never looked at each other the way that they are looking at each other now. And the small touches, so unlike Kiara and JJ’s laugh so unheard of for JJ. It’s like a light is turned on and Pope is able to see everything clearly for once. Because maybe those stupid arguments between JJ and Kiara were more than just aimless words. Maybe those arguments were proof that they cared about each other, and only now are they seeing each other in the new light. But then, it dawns on Pope. Because it’s not just the idea that maybe, possibly JJ likes Kiara and Kiara likes JJ. No. Because they are living together. And the fucking touches have only started happening since JJ moved in with her. It is as if those touches are because they’re not just into each other, they’re fucking each other behind Pope’s back.

How had Pope not seen it before? Why is his brain still trying to find anything to deny that JJ and Kiara are together without Pope knowing? Maybe it’s because it doesn’t make sense. The Pogues had always thought that Kiara was in love with John B. Pope had hoped that this loved had transferred to Pope himself when she kissed him. But Pope was wrong. Kiara likes JJ. Is it obvious to everyone else? How does Quinn see everything clearly whilst Pope is still blind?

Pope scoffs when he walks around the Shapiro household for the few days to follow. It isn’t until JJ is ready to go back to playing house with Kiara that Pope doesn’t know how to hide everything any longer. JJ is high on antibiotics as Kiara aids him to the door. “Well, thanks Shap for saving my life! Probably won’t be the last time.” JJ jokes as he stumbles with Kiara to the door.

“I can help him.” Quinn moves to Kiara, but Kiara is quick to snap back.

“I think I can handle it.” Kiara’s displeasure of Quinn is written all over her face but Pope doesn’t know why. Quinn hasn’t done anything to Kiara.

“Woah. Hang on a minute.” JJ smirks at the two girls. “I missed a girl fight. Fuck. How did I miss a girl fight? Pope please tell me that I didn’t miss everything.”

“I was the one that missed everything JJ.” Pope snaps before he even knows what he is saying. And JJ must notice, as his eyebrows scrunch together quickly.

“Let’s just go home, JJ.” Kiara pushes JJ to the door. But the words weigh heavily on Pope.

Home.

Since when was Kiara’s house in the middle of Kook life a home for JJ? Because for JJ to feel at home in Figure Eight, a lot of shit would have to change- including JJ himself. But Pope can’t help but roll his eyes because of course JJ changed. JJ must have changed for Kiara. “Just don’t let round two happen without me, okay Kie? Okay, Quinn?” JJ slurs.

“Shut up, JJ.” Kiara doesn’t wait for anything else to say anything before pushing JJ completely out of the house.

“They’re not together?” Quinn quips as soon as they are alone. Pope just turns to her. “Maybe they’re not together right now. But how long do you think it will be until they are together?” Quinn just smirks before walking out, leaving Pope alone with only his thoughts for comfort. But his thoughts are all on Kiara and the boy that he thought was his best friend. But best friends don’t hide from each other. No, Pogues _can’t_ hide from each other. So, instead of leaving his thoughts alone, Pope follows Quinn into the kitchen.

Quinn has started cutting up bread when Pope storms into the room. “What do I do?”

“What?” Quinn asks, as she takes a bite from her bread.

“I can’t just sit on the side lines as they get together.”

“I’m still confused, Pope.”

“How do I stop them finding each other in the storm?” Quinn just laughs at Pope’s words as she throws the bread onto the side. “I’m being serious.”

“Why do you want to stop them finding each other?”

“Because I’m in love with her!” Pope doesn’t mean to scream it into her face, but he does so anyways. Quinn just nods as she looks around the room. “I am in love with Kiara and JJ can’t just stop that.”

“Your friend group is so much more interesting than I first thought.” Quinn speaks under her breath. “A fucking triangle. Full of sabotage and hidden feelings.”

“We’re Pogues, JJ would understand.”

“Really?”

“He knows that I love her. More than JJ could ever love anyone.” Pope watches as Quinn shakes her head, angered possibly?

“Good luck with that, Pope.” Quinn snaps whilst picking up her piece of bread and walking out of the kitchen.

Pogues don’t lie to each other. Pogues don’t leave another Pogue out. Have JJ and Kiara just forgotten all about their rules?

...

JJ is off his mind when Kiara eventually gets him back into her house. His laughter fills Kiara’s mind as she tries her best to not drop JJ on his head. Because _that_ won’t help his injuries. Whatever drugs Adele Shapiro gave JJ to help with the pain are a lot stronger than his usual highs. It’s like he is trying to stay on the tightrope with only Kiara there for any support. And all of JJ’s weight is on her. Kiara knows that if he falls, Kiara is going down with him. Thud. Onto the floor and Kiara doesn’t really know if she would be able to get JJ back onto his feet.

But Kiara doesn’t drop him. Kiara doesn’t hurt him further. Magically, she seems to make it to her room without JJ falling back down the stairs with her by his side. “Shap gave me some really good drugs.” JJ slurs out. Kiara does her best not to roll her eyes.

“Better than weed?”

“Never. But a close second. Get her to send more, Kie.” This makes Kiara laugh as she plops JJ onto her bed.

“Just go to bed, JJ.”

“Shap seems cool.” JJ looks up at the ceiling. “And her hot daughter.” Kiara scoffs as she feels unconscious tension run against her spine. She doesn’t know why. She just doesn’t trust or even slightly like this random Quinn girl that is making Kiara’s boys swoon. “Looks like Kie Carrera is a little jealous.” It’s only then that Kiara looks at JJ who is smirking up at her.

“Yeah, right.” Kiara scoffs.

“You’re a terrible liar, Kie.” JJ laughs, making Kiara sit on the bed only to gently push at JJ.

“I am not!” Kiara playfully snaps, only making JJ laugh louder.

“It’s fine, Kie. You can admit it to me. I know you too well for you to lie.”

“I am not a bad liar.” Kiara pushes him a bit harder this time.

“Okay.” JJ laughs as his hands move instinctively to her waist. “But can you stop pushing me. Please Kie, remember that blood was pouring out of me only a few days ago.”

His words only make Kiara break down in fear. Had she pushed him too hard? Has Kiara opened up his stitches all over again? She needs to know. So, Kiara lifts up his shirt to look at the stitches to his side. “I’m fine, Kie. I was just messing around.” His voice is serious as his hand remains on Kiara’s waist. Kiara keeps looking at the closed stitch, assessing if there is any way that it will open up. “Kie.” JJ’s hands cup Kiara’s face as a way of forcing Kiara to look at him. “We’re all going to be okay.” And they are the words that Kiara needed to hear.

It’s as if JJ’s words make Kiara go onto auto-pilot as tears flood her vision and the only thing that she can think of doing is crashing her body into his, embracing JJ with all of her strange emotions. Kiara just holds JJ, embarrassed that it is so easy for herself to break down. Because here she is, again, crying her eyes out as she holds on for dear life to the boy that has been through so much crap, who is physically injured by his past and high on whatever drugs Shapiro has given him to soothe his pain. Kiara is clinging to JJ like a life-line when she should be the one to hold it together for him. “And don’t worry, Quinn is hot but she’s got nothing on you Kie.” JJ’s joke makes tears turn to laughter and everything seems normal between them again. She just laughs and laughs into the crook of his neck until the tears run out entirely.

Because even when there are tears, JJ can always find the right thing to say to make the sun rise in the morning.

...

Wow. The drugs supplied by Shapiro are something new entirely for JJ. And JJ thinks he would give up weed entirely for the effects of Shap’s drugs. When JJ wakes up in Kiara’s bed after a day of being high on those drugs, JJ is still sure that he can feel them. No pain rushes through his body, no internal screaming is breaking free in JJ. No. JJ feels invincible. As if he can do anything. No pain can stop JJ from being his usual self.

It’s why he finds himself at the beach with a surfboard in his hands and a t-shirt hanging off of his damp body as a way to mentally protect the still red stitches on his side. But he can’t feel these stitches. He no longer feels fucking useless. And that is all that matters to JJ.

Invincibility is a power that JJ always has wanted. And now, he feels this invincibility. It’s why it’s wave after wave with JJ just smiling in the water as he surfs on top of the water without a worry in the world. It is as if his life is now weightless. Because he is weightless himself. The waves allow him to forget about all of the shit in their lives. Sure, everything is still buried deep in JJ but at the sea, he is without the constant reminder of the injuries caused by his dad and the fact that his only family in the Routledge’s are no longer here. His family no longer exists. It’s just him and the sea; and that is all that matters.

So, he just surfs.

From sunrise to sunset. In the Pogue spot that the Pogues had spent hours to days together just surfing whilst finishing the last of Luke’s stash of beers. JJ even still uses the same hand-me-down board that Big John used to let JJ borrow almost three years ago. It’s the same board that John B would keep in the chateau in order to make sure that it wouldn’t become something else that is owned by JJ but kept by Luke. The same board that feels like it is breaking underneath JJ’s feet but he doesn’t care in this moment because he is indestructible. Nothing can break him.

It’s not until JJ is starting to think of his final wave when JJ can spot Pope on the beach front. And maybe JJ does notice the stern face painted on his best friend’s face, but JJ decides not to notice it as he makes his way to Pope. Because JJ knows that this is Pope. And at least there is a chance that _this_ friend won’t bite his head off for going out and being himself like their other friend would do. “Dude, you need to try these waves.” JJ laughs when he reaches Pope.

“I’m not here to surf.” It’s the second sign JJ should read to know that Pope is pissed at something.

“Well, you’re missing out, Popey.” JJ huffs before dropping his board onto the sand and laying down on it. But Pope just keeps watching the waves. “Fuck, I need a beer.” JJ groans, closing his eyes to keep away the sun.

JJ expects Pope to say something. But Pope just keeps watching the waves. JJ just frowns, hesitant of his best friend’s actions. JJ closes his eyes again and shrugs off the awkwardness. JJ even hums to himself to avoid the awkwardness radiating off of Pope. Pretending like Pope isn’t there is probably easier than succumbing to the awkwardness. Maybe JJ could even fall asleep here and ignore Pope entirely. Because it’s Pope that is acting weird. And if Pope only wants to watch the waves, JJ doesn’t need to dive into the meaning behind it.

“John B would always force us to surf.” Pope eventually speaks up, making JJ open one of his eyes. Pope keeps watching the water. “John B would force us to surf until we couldn’t feel our legs.”

“Yeah.” JJ sits up.

“John B was our leader. He’s the reason we had so many fucking rules and so many fucking adventures that would always end with you or him in jail and me and Kie in trouble with our parents.”

“John B always had great ideas.”

“Ideas. They weren’t great.” JJ just frowns, because Pope’s face remains glaring at the sea as if he is about to attack the waves himself. “And the rules were fucking terrible as well.” Negativism radiates off of Pope and JJ is sure that he has never seen this from him.

“Yeah.” JJ laughs trying to lighten the mood on the beach front. “Kie and John B were obsessed by rules.”

“No secrets amongst Pogues.” It’s only then that Pope snaps his head in JJ’s direction, almost scaring JJ and making his heart anticipate a hit.

Pope is menacing in this moment and JJ doesn’t know what he is thinking. He doesn’t even know if Pope is even thinking straight. Is he accusing JJ of something? Has JJ done something again? JJ does what he does best, however. He avoids the conversation by shaking off the awkwardness and laughing to himself. “John B was a fucking hypocrite though, remember when he…”

“Do you have a thing for Kie?” Pope cuts him off with a snap. Pope’s eyes are venomous and JJ doesn’t know what to say.

“What?” JJ shuffles to his feet.

“Do you have a thing for Kie?” Pope repeats. “It’s not a fucking hard question, JJ.” He spits.

“No!” JJ’s voice is high-pitched as he can’t control his reply.

In the past, JJ has been quick to autonomously reply to that question that has been asked time after time by the Pogues or, more recently, by Sarah. _Do you like Kie?_ The answer has to always be no because of the rules that only really have ever been for JJ. JJ knows that John B and Pope have had a thing for Kiara and that didn’t break any rules. JJ knows that the rules are there to make sure that JJ doesn’t fuck everything up. Because JJ is great at fucking everything up. Normally, when one of the Pogues asks JJ, they joke about how JJ flirts with the girl Pogue and falls to his knees and begs for her attention. But JJ knows that today, it’s not a joke to Pope.

“You don’t have a thing for Kie?” Pope asks, obviously not sure.

“No. Of course not, Pope. We’re just friends and that is all that matters.”

“Oh.”

“No Pogue on Pogue macking; I am going to stick to that.” To make sure that he doesn’t hurt Kiara or any of the other Pogues in his family. But JJ can’t help but continuing to stay intrigued. “But, hypothetically, would you be mad if I did have a thing for her?” Pope just laughs and JJ doesn’t know if the venom is still behind Pope’s laughter.

“I knew it.” JJ’s face flushes in red as he frantically shakes his head.

“I don’t have a thing for Kie!” JJ tries to plea.

“Yeah, whatever.” Pope rolls his eyes. “Just know that it doesn’t matter, JJ. Because you could be in love with her or I could be in love with her and she still wouldn’t ever choose either of us.”

All JJ can do is nod. Because Kiara is too good for a dirty Pogue- JJ or Pope. And Kiara would never want to break the rules to be with her friend. Not that JJ cares because he totally, completely does not like Kiara like that. Sure, he likes the way she looks when she surfs and the sound of her laugh when JJ makes a ridiculous joke. But there is no way JJ can have a thing for Kiara even if she is the only girl in Outer Banks that can make him smile widely as if he has never been through pain in his life.

It’s also then that JJ realises why Pope is asking him all of a sudden. Shit. Pope and Kiara have a thing for each other. Pope is just probably trying to find a way to self-sabotage his chances. “Dude. You don’t have to worry about me and Kie.” JJ states. “There’s nothing there.” And even if there was, JJ wouldn’t let that happen knowing that she likes Pope and Pope likes her. And that’s when the venom runs out of Pope as JJ watches Pope take a deep breath of relief.

_There’s nothing there._

“Man.” Pope begins laughing, only confusing JJ. “John B would be making fun of us hard right now.”

“We do sound like girls.” JJ laughs with him.

“Fighting over a girl that is way out of our leagues.”

“When we should be focusing on your new friends that know where the good drugs are.”

“What?”

“Shap. I think I am in love with her.” JJ smirks. “That old lady knows the exact drug that makes me fucking invincible. Like Superman or some shit.” JJ runs to the waves in front of him, pointing at the waves with a smile planted on his face. “Like, I can surf all day without a fucking worry of the stitches opening up! Man, I have surfed all day!”

“Shapiro told you to rest.” Concern fills Pope.

“I am invincible Popey!” JJ shouts at the top of his lungs, standing on his surfboard and stretching out. “Nothing can bring me down.” JJ jokes, with Pope laughing with him.

Laughter is the best medicine. Because they’re Pogues and every fight always turns to laughter when JJ has anything to say about it.

But that laughter is short-lived when they hear another voice coming from the car park. “JJ!” It’s then that they turn to spot a pissed off Kiara storming down the beach.

“Man, you should run.” Pope jokes, continuing to watch an angered Kiara.

“Yep.” But JJ just jumps down from the surfboard and anticipates Kiara’s rage. Because JJ did leave her house as soon as she left for work and that was hours after promising her that he would rest. And yeah, he forgot to leave Kiara a note of where he was going and when he would be back.

Kiara storms the beach, eyebrows scrunched together in anger as she keeps her angered eyes glued to JJ. JJ just stands there frozen. “Kie, I know what you are going to say…” JJ begins to speak when Kiara is close enough to hear him. But Kiara doesn’t stop at the sound of his voice. Kiara keeps storming to JJ. And doesn’t stop walking to him until her arms and flung around his shoulders and pulling him into a tight embrace.

And JJ is frozen.

Confusion filling him as Kiara keeps a tight grip on him.

It’s only when his arms go to hug her back that JJ has to stop himself when he sees Pope watching their embrace. JJ keeps his hands to himself as he shakes off any feelings towards Kiara as she keeps him close. It isn’t until Pope clears his throat that Kiara steps back from JJ. But she doesn’t leave him without any touch.

The embrace turns to light jabs as JJ sees Kiara’s eyes flood. Kiara keeps jabbing him as she stutters out words. “Why the fuck did you leave?”

“Kie…”

“I told you to stay and rest. And you’re here? Here surfing only, a fucking day after almost dying!” Kiara screeches.

“I’m fine, Kie.” Her tears flood but JJ can sense the anger as she steps back and barks.

“Oh my god, JJ! You’re not invincible! So, stop acting like everything is fucking alright!” Kiara wipes away her tears before breathing out. “We’re going home, JJ. Where you’re going to rest and not continue with your recklessness.” And JJ just nods, knowing not to mess with an angered Kiara.

...

Pope watches them leave the beach, himself being frozen to the spot. Because JJ promised that there is nothing there between Kiara and JJ. But Pope can’t shake the facts. Pope can’t shake the massive fact that once again, Kiara has come to JJ’s side and left Pope alone.

But no, Pogues don’t keep secrets. Pogues don’t lie. Pope has to believe that there is nothing there otherwise JJ hasn’t just broken one of their rules, he has broken two of them. And JJ can’t break the rules.

...

Secrets. Secrets are for cowards. Secrets are a way to keep a part of yourself buried where no one else can find you. Secrets keep you safe when nothing else seems possible. There are secrets that should never be told in order to make sure that everyone remains safe and that everyone remains in their place. But secrets can be dangerous when they are hiding from friends and family. Secrets can be the thing to tear people apart and leave them with nothing. Because secrets are worth more than life and death. Especially when they are the secrets that divide the good and the bad.

Haunting memories fill Topper’s nights. Memories of being in the abandoned church and saying goodbye to the love of his life. Saying goodbye for the last time. The memory scares Topper because he could have taken John B into custody and saved Sarah from her monsters but her let her go. He _fucking_ let her go and she died. Sarah died because Topper had to show his love for her by letting her go with a murderer. Even if that murderer was spilling bullshit about Topper’s best friend.

Because it’s not just the last time that he saw Sarah before she disappeared. It’s also the memory of Sarah and John B trying to plead their innocence to Topper by pinning it on Rafe. Pinning it on Sarah’s own brother. Sure, Sarah was never close to Topper. That was no secret. But Topper knows that Sarah wouldn’t throw Rafe under a bus. Sarah never told anyone of Rafe’s history with drugs. Sarah never told anyone the times that Rafe’s anger led to Rafe taking his punches one too far. And it haunts Topper. Because Topper is Rafe’s best friend. And Topper knows the anger in every single Rafe punch. Topper knows that Rafe can take it too far. It haunts Topper because maybe there is another secret being hidden from Topper. A secret that only Sarah and John B knew about Rafe.

It’s another night of endless haunted memories that force Topper to keep his eyes open. It’s another night of picturing a bloody Sarah in the corner of the room, screaming something at Topper. But Topper can never make out what the ghost of Sarah is trying to say. But she looks scared. And Topper can’t reach out to save her. Too many secrets have been kept from Topper. Too many secrets about that summer have led Topper to know nothing about the truth. What is Topper to believe about the truth? It’s the words of his dead true love versus the words of his alive best friend. It’s the words that fill Figure Eight- the truth that the Kooks know. Sarah was innocent when John B seduced her, killed the sheriff before leading Sarah to her death. But the night in the abandoned church doesn’t reflect this. There’s this gnawing feeling in Topper that tries telling him the truth. Because maybe there is more to the truth than what the Kooks know. Maybe there is more in the secrets held by the Camerons.

But all Topper can do is sit back. Because secrets are dug so deep that they are impossible to find.

...

A peace offering. Shapiro’s medicinal pain killers are what Pope thinks will make up for his fucking strange actions on the beach a few days ago. Because Pope doesn’t want to sound like an obsessed selfish weirdo that is pining after a girl that he knows will probably not like him back. And sure, Pope was stupid a few days ago and listened to Quinn- a girl who he hardly knows- when she went on and on about how Kiara and JJ are fucking behind Pope’s back. He should have just trusted and listened to his friends. Because they would never lie to Pope.

So, a peace offering is needed. A peace offering because Pope listened to a fucking stranger over his best friend. And a peace offering is perfect when it comes in the shape of medication that can make anyone feel invincible.

When Pope gets to Kiara’s house, his eyebrows scrunch in confusion with the sight of the front door wide open. His heart races in fear as he runs towards the house of the Carrera girl. He doesn’t stop running through the house, looking in every room to try and find Kiara. “Kie?” Pope screeches into the empty house. She’s not downstairs. Pope is sure that is going to cry when he makes his way up the stairs, continuing to call out for the girl Pogue.

Out of concern, Pope doesn’t even think straight when he storms down the corridor to Kiara’s room- or the room that he thinks is Kiara’s. Pope has only been in the room a few times. But Pope is determined to make sure that Kiara is not in danger. He needs to be the hero in her story. And this determination makes Pope so in his own head that he must not hear the laughter coming from the other side of Kiara’s door. “Kie?” Pope calls out when he swings the door open. Only for him to freeze at the sight.

Because there she is. Kiara laying in her bed with a shirtless JJ by her side. “Pope?” Kiara gasps when her eyebrows frown in confusion. Kiara sits on the bed as JJ gets up entirely. And just like before, Pope can’t control his actions.

Without even thinking, Pope rushes at JJ almost trying to knock JJ to the floor. “Pope!” Kiara shouts behind him as Pope keeps punching JJ. “Pope, stop!” Kiara screeches again but Pope keeps hitting, tears filling his vision. Because JJ lied. Because they have forgotten about Pope. Quinn was right. A fucking stranger could see the truth miles before Pope could see it. Pope somehow manages to knock JJ to the floor, but Pope can still not control himself as he just keeps hitting. Punch after punch, Pope doesn’t even notice when JJ is shouting in pain as he keeps his arms in front of his body. “Pope! You’re hurting him.” It’s only when Pope hears Kiara’s cries that he stands up and moves away from JJ. And it’s only then that Pope gains control over himself again.

Pope just watches Kiara go to JJ’s level, her tears running down her cheeks as she hushes JJ in a way to stop the pain. When Pope catches his breath, he realises the truth. Because it’s only then that the truth shines through and Pope can see that JJ is not this invincible superhero that can feel no pain. He’s the boy that had glass in his side after his dad nearly killed him. And Pope has just punched him to the floor.

“Shit, JJ… I didn’t me…” Pope cries out.

“What the fuck is your problem?” Kiara stays by JJ’s side as she snaps at Pope.

“I didn’t mean to…”

“Get out of here, Pope! And stay away!” Kiara’s venom stings Pope. And Pope can’t help but cry. Because maybe it’s really all Pope’s fault after all. Maybe that is the reason that he is left behind. Because Pope can’t control the situation. Pope can’t control himself.

“I’m sorry.” Pope cries again. Before stumbling out of the room. His mind turning over itself with Pope unsure of everything.

He doesn’t turn around when he hears Kiara mumbling questions to JJ. No. Pope just runs out of there. Ignoring the tears falling down his cheeks, Pope just runs until he crosses the line between Figure Eight and the Cut. The line that he has had to cross more times this year than he has ever had to cross before. And it’s always been for her. It’s always been Pope crossing the line for Kiara. Sometimes, it was just Pope following John B in their attempt to break into Figure Eight to see what their lives could be like. But now- without John B- he is still there racing after a girl that could never love him back. A girl that is probably with Pope’s best friend.

Even if Kiara isn’t fucking JJ behind Pope’s back. The realisation drops that Pope beat up JJ- the boy that is used to more pain in his life than comfort. Pope punched at JJ’s stitches without even hesitating to think of his friends.

It’s why it comes to no surprise to Pope that he ends up with John B. Or his grave to be exact. Because even when the world was falling around them because of a fucking hunt for gold, John B kept them together. John B made sure that they stayed Pogues through it all. Hell, John B even made Kiara make up with Sarah! Without John B, there is no leadership. There are just secrets that Pope can’t find the key for. There are just lies to cover up the truth from every angle of Outer Banks. Instead of a hunt for gold, Pope is struggling with a hunt for anything that resembles the truth. And that hunt began as soon as the Pogues began to fall apart. That hunt began as soon as John B disappeared.

“I’ve fucked everything up.” Pope cries to the grave of John B’s name. Man, he would do anything for John B to be there with him right now. John B would know how to find the answers. “I just don’t know what to do without you here and I keep messing everything up anyways. Kie’s never going to forgive me.” The tears fall without recognition because Pope is done hiding everything from the truth. “And you… you would know what to do. You would know how to make everything right and stop me from being the reckless one.” Pope slumps down on the ground next to the stone. “I just want you to be here! I just want the Pogues back!”

Burying his head in his hand, Pope lets it all out. Because it’s the Pogues that can control Pope’s emotions. It’s John B that can find a way to make everything alright again. And that light is gone.

“Pope?” His head jumps when he is sure that he hears a voice of an angel. A voice of Sarah Cameron. Pope looks up to see the blonde in front of him. The flooding in his eyes continue as he looks in the direction of Sarah. Sarah moves closer to him and Pope isn’t sure if he is dreaming or in some twisted memory of sorts. “Sarah?” Pope is able to breathe past his tears but as Sarah moves closer, he knows it’s not possible. Because Sarah is gone. Along with John B.

The blonde keeps moving closer until he realises that it’s not the ghost of Sarah in front of him at all. It’s just Quinn. And the tears of reality come back as Pope hides his face back into his hands. Hyperventilating tears continue until he senses Quinn come to sit by his side. “I’ve ruined everything with Kie.” Pope cries into his hands.

“What happened?” Quinn softly asks, as if she is scared that she can break Pope at any moment. But Pope just shakes his head, unwilling to relive the truth.

“I love her.”

“I know.” Pope finally looks at the girl sat next to him. “I know that you’re in love with her Pope. But whilst you may be in love with Kiara, she’s in love with him.” Quinn shrugs. “She loves JJ.”

Pope just looks at Quinn, not really knowing if he is ready to admit the obvious. “And it’s not your fault.” Quinn continues. “Because I don’t even think that they know they’re in love with each other yet.”

“They’re not…”

“Come on, Pope. Open your fucking eyes and face the truth. Because you can’t avoid it anymore. Avoiding the truth will only cause more pain to you and them.”

“Quinn…”

“Kiara is her own person and you can’t be held in trial for falling for someone.” Quinn sighs before continuing. “Kiara doesn’t love you like that. But that doesn’t mean that she doesn’t love you in other ways.”

“Then, what do I do?”

“Give them space and they’ll come back to you.” Quinn places a small smile to her lips. “And forgive Kiara for not loving you back because that is what is driving her further away.” With that Quinn stands up. “Because you guys are the Pogues. And if you ever want to learn the truth about Big John and John B, it’s probably better if you are united.”

“Do you know the truth, Quinn?”

“It’s not my truth to tell. But maybe I am a little more willing to help you guys out when you work things out in your fucking love lives.”

And Pope smiles. Because even if it isn’t the truth entirely, Pope knows that the truth is out there. And the Pogues will get to the truth whatever it takes- as long as they are there together to prove John B’s innocence.

...

It’s almost been a week since Pope showed up at Kiara’s house. It’s almost been a week since JJ has even seen Pope. Even when JJ goes to the docks or to Heyward’s shop, Pope seems to be out. Kiara may be pissed but JJ knows that it is half his fault. JJ literally told Pope that there was nothing going on between JJ and Kiara and then Pope walks in on them in the same bed together. Even when nothing happened, JJ knows that it is all partly his fault.

After a few days with Pope avoiding Kiara and JJ, JJ texted Pope to say he’s sorry. Pope only replied _so am I._ A day later, Pope texts that there are no hard feelings and that he is sorry for what he did to Kiara. And that’s the last JJ has heard from Pope for a few days. Because it’s been almost a week since JJ last saw his best friend.

It’s also been almost a week since Kiara started to watch JJ’s every step. Whether they are in her bedroom or anywhere else in the Carrera house. Kiara is adamant that JJ is not leaving the house without Kiara by his side. Maybe it’s because she is just scared that he will run back to Luke. And maybe she should be scared of that. Because JJ knows the truth. JJ knows that eventually; Kiara’s parents will come home and JJ will have to go home. Because there is no way that JJ will stay in the chateau with the ghost of John B haunting his every move. JJ can’t sleep in that house. JJ can’t go and live where John B lived. So, JJ will go home and be fine with it. Just like JJ has always been. Fine.

But with the little that JJ can do, his overactive behaviour is bored in the small walls of a Figure Eight mansion. So, that’s why as soon as Kiara goes out to get food, JJ is staring out of Kiara’s window to plan his adventure. Because that tree is definitely reachable from the window. JJ just has to reach over and grab the tree and JJ would be able to do something _anything_ other than lay in bed and watch Netflix on Kiara’s account.

That tree is perfect for JJ. JJ just needs to jump for it and he would be able to hang from the tree like he’s still this kid that he is deep down. Grabbing a hold of this tree creates a list of possibilities. Maybe it can be a way to get down onto the grass beneath him. Maybe it’s just somewhere that he can sit to watch people move in and out of the Kook houses around Kiara’s house. Maybe JJ can perch on the tree and smirk at the Kooks as the Kooks call the cops, scared that some Pogue is breaking into the Carrera property. It’s endless possibilities after just the smallest of jumps onto the branches. And he even opens the window, rearing up for his adventure before…

“What the fuck are you doing?” Kiara’s voice booms from her door and JJ just rolls his eyes before turning to her. Her hands go onto her hips as she stares daggers into JJ.

“Seeing how to have fun.”

“By jumping out of the window?” Kiara storms past JJ to shut the window in question.

“Only to get on the tree, Kie.” JJ laughs.

“Oh my god JJ! Stop thinking that you’re fucking invincible! Stop acting like you can do anything and be fine.”

“Why can’t I?” JJ doesn’t mean to snap.

“Because you’re not fine, JJ!” Kiara snaps back and JJ just watches her before Kiara’s voice softens. “You’re not invincible, JJ.”

Kiara takes a deep breath, shaking her head before turning to the door to leave again. But she doesn’t get very far. “Tit for tat. You promised me that you wouldn’t die. So, you need to get used to me checking up on you.” Kiara smirks through her words, crossing her arms and looking at him.

“You really do love my game, don’t you Kie?” JJ smirks back.

“It’s the only to find what the fuck is going on in your head.” Kiara sighs. “You did admit that you hated me…”

“But I don’t hate you now, Kie.”

“And I don’t hate you.”

“Because we kissed when we were ten years old.” JJ jokes watching Kiara roll her eyes and fire angered shots.

“That’s not what changed it, JJ.” Kiara puts plainly.

“You may have never admitted it, but I know I was your first kiss as well.” JJ laughs when Kiara stands frozen to the spot.

“Whatever… I’m going to…” Kiara turns to the door again, this time making it all the way to the doorway before being stopped again.

“Then why don’t you hate me anymore?” JJ asks, intrigued for more truth.

“What?” Kiara turns back again, leaning on the door.

“I told you why I no longer hate you. But why don’t you hate me anymore?”

“I…” Kiara laughs obviously feeling awkward with the situation. But JJ just smiles as he leans against her desk chair on the opposite side of the room to her. “I guess I realised that you weren’t just this shallow prick that was too reckless for his own mind.”

“Give me some credit, Kie. I still as reckless.”

“Yeah. But only to help your friends. I mean, let’s just remember that you getting arrested for sinking Topper’s boat wasn’t the first time you took the fall for a friend. You continuously did it, making sure that they didn’t get in trouble. That _I_ didn’t get in trouble.”

JJ just watches Kiara. Because he doesn’t even realise that that’s the truth. It makes him think back to the first time that Rafe fought the Pogues. He fought them all. Rafe and his bullies against the side of Pogues. But, when the cops came, JJ made sure that it was just him that went to see Peterkin. Because he couldn’t let Pope get into trouble with his parents and couldn’t let John B have to explain how he got into another fight to his dad. He had to take the fall because JJ is used to disappointing his dad. John B and Pope can’t lose trust in their own families. So, JJ protected his family. Just like he has every time one almost faces Peterkin herself.

“You’re the bravest person that I know, JJ.” Kiara looks down but JJ still smiles at her. “And somehow, you keep it together. Somehow, you stay strong even when the world is falling apart. When I am falling apart, you stay strong.”

“I don’t know about that.” JJ doesn’t feel strong.

“It’s true JJ. Even with everything you go through, you keep your friends safe. You keep me safe, JJ. So, I can’t dislike you. I can’t even think of a life without you anymore.”

It’s instinct. It’s a pull that JJ can’t control. It’s a move that JJ doesn’t even think about as he swiftly moves to her side of the room and doesn’t hesitate when he reaches her to move his hands to her cheeks and force Kiara to look at him. And it’s only a beat to check that Kiara isn’t scared before it’s no longer just a hold. It’s JJ moving her lips to his, kissing her deeply without leaving any room to think about it. JJ keeps his hands on her cheeks as he kisses her sweetly, maybe even listening to himself as he thinks that he feels Kiara deepen the kiss herself.

Lips move together and this is miles more than two ten-year olds agreeing to kiss before having a drink together. It’s more than the short meaningless kiss between two ten-year-old best friends. And maybe JJ does feel Kiara’s hands move to his hair as JJ forgets the hell in their lives.

But this can’t be happening.

JJ gently pushes Kiara away as Kiara keeps her eyes closed for a moment, before opening them in shock or embarrassment or just confusion. But JJ can’t do this. JJ can’t let it happen. “Pope.” JJ breathes out before stepping away from Kiara completely and speeding out of Kiara’s room. Leaving Kiara frozen to the spot.

...

A week. Pope has ignored his friends for a week. Only focussing on work with his dad or seeing if Quinn will spill anymore of the truth. But no. Quinn doesn’t tell Pope anything. Leaving Pope to dig alone. But Pope has nothing. Nothing that can prove that it was Rafe that killed Peterkin. That is, until the new papers are bought into Heyward’s shop where Pope is behind the counter.

It’s the boring old newspaper that is somehow still being issued even though Pope has never sold a single copy. Only the old of Outer Banks even brush past the idea of buying the newspaper. With most only reading the first page and putting the paper back. Pope is almost sure that he has never read a newspaper in his life. Until today.

Because maybe it’s the idea in Pope’s head that this newspaper is interesting. Or it is because he recognises the names on the paper. Cameron. Ward Cameron. Pope picks the newspaper up and almost laughs at the idea that is written across the page.

**Ward Cameron: Running for Mayor of Outer Banks.**

They must have got it wrong or have become so bored with journalism that they are just plain lying. Because Ward Cameron can’t be in charge of Outer Banks. Ward Cameron can’t decide what happens in Outer Banks. Because the secrets will never come out if he is Mayor. But the words on the paper keep going on and on. Spilling how Ward is doing this for Sarah to make sure that no more teenagers are lost in the same way. It makes Pope’s blood boil. The idea that Ward is using his daughter to gain election? It’s a Kook idea that only keeps Pope reading. Because it’s lies. It’s lies about how Ward’s life is hell whilst everyone else is living on dreamland.

But it’s not just the words that catch Pope’s attention. Because words mean nothing when they only resemble lies. But a picture tells a truth that Pope has been digging for. The truth all in one photo. A photo of three friends. A young girl with two young boys. One of the boys looks identical to John B. And it’s daunting that part of the truth has been in Pope’s pocket all along. Pope reaches into his pocket and pulls out the identical photo of three friends. Adele Shapiro, Big John Routledge and him.

Ward Cameron.


	8. Chapter 8

** Ward Cameron: Running for Mayor of Outer Banks **

** By Liza Phelps **

**Outer Banks needs control. Outer Banks needs a saviour. And that saviour is Ward Cameron. Ward Cameron has been through every horror of Outer Banks and is ready to find a way to save millions from the same horrors. Because no one deserves to be in so much pain like Cameron has felt through his entire life. I am Liza Phelps and I was given this amazing opportunity to sit down with Ward to find out the horror stories and why these horror stories should make him the only valid entry of Mayor of Outer Banks.**

**Just like every story of Outer Banks, this nightmare starts at sea. It starts where the story ends. Cameron went into detail about his childhood and how he was always playing by the water’s edge even when his friends and his parents told him that the waves were too high. The truth is- Ward Cameron loved the sea. It made him get a boat and spend every waking moment on the boat with his friends as they listened to music. And that love for the sea did not end there. Because even as he grew older and had children of his own, the sea was a place for tranquillity.**

**Ward Cameron went from being a low beggar from the cut to an accomplished man with everything to lose from Figure Eight. He had no idea that the sea would be what took everything from him.**

**He was in tears during the interview, hardly able to get a word out without breaking into tears when he thought of his daughter. Luckily for us, his beautiful wife Rose Cameron was there to help to get the words out. “It’s horrible. To lose your daughter like that.” Rose had started whilst she tried to calm her husband. “It’s weird to think that the last time I spoke to Sarah was to ask what she wanted for dinner. I had no idea that that would be the last time I would see my step-daughter.”**

**“I’m sorry to hear that.” I had said.**

**“She disappeared because she was blinded by a monster. And there are still monsters here in Outer Banks. Monsters that Ward will be able to vanish if he is to become Mayor.”**

**You see, the truth is, even if Ward Cameron is destroyed and anger filled over the disappearance of his daughter, he still sees a way to make other lives better. Because it is no secret that the grow of the cut in Outer Banks has led to a grow of violence and drug use. There is a clear link to where the monsters are hanging out. And Ward Cameron just wants the children of Outer Banks- the children of Figure Eight to be safe from the attacks in the night.**

**Because it’s not just Sarah Cameron that was lost in the waves. John B Routledge had seduced her into the storm to cowardly run after killing Sheriff Peterkin in cold blooded murder. But to make matters worse, maybe the cops should have suspected John B Routledge earlier than they had. When speaking to the Camerons, the family had suggested that maybe Sarah could have been spared if people just looked out for the signs.**

**John B Routledge is the son of John Routledge, or ‘Big John’ as Ward called him. This is another man that disappeared into a storm and has yet been found. And is a man that has always been filled with secrets. Secrets that, up until now, no one knew. Luckily for us, Ward Cameron knew these secrets.**

**“I was friends with Big John. He was my best friend and I trusted him with everything and so did he. It’s why I knew that he was planning on running away from Outer Banks. You see, he was in a mix up with the Sheriff and he couldn’t go to jail. Big John couldn’t go to jail, so he planned on running away. And he did. And it’s the last time anyone has seen him.” Cameron filled us in. And the truth was terrifying. Because Big John and John B Routledge both tried to run away from justice.**

**The picture to the right of this article shows how close Ward Cameron was to Big John Routledge. They are teenagers in this photograph but their platonic bond shines through. Ward Cameron is a strong man that has lost more than he is letting on. “Who is the girl in this photo?” I had to ask.**

**“She died about ten years ago. She was our best friend. It was always the three of us wherever we went. That is, until she died and Big John went crazy. All I wanted to do was keep our friends together but I couldn’t save us. So, as mayor I am going to save everyone else.”**

**I can’t believe how lucky I was to be able to speak to this incredible man. But I am thankful that his nightmares have not eaten him up. This is a man that just wants to make Outer Banks the paradise that it should be. Ward Cameron has lost so much but he is still willing to rebuild his home. And, along with his family, he will be able to do so if he is elected mayor of Outer Banks. Which he should be.**

...

Pope’s eyes scan the news article over and over again. Eyes scrunched as the words jumble bullshit into belief. Because the photograph is real. And it’s fucking Ward Cameron that is stood next to Big John and Adele Shapiro. How did Pope not see what was blatantly staring at him?

_‘She died about ten years go.’_ Ward had told a fucking writer. But Adele is not dead. Does Ward know about her? Or is she dead after all and Pope is just going crazy just like how he had predicted? No Adele is real. He won’t go down the crazy route again. Because Pope can start seeing the blue sky behind the grey clouds because he now knows the truth. There _is_ more to the story of Big John Routledge. There _is_ more to Ward Cameron. And Pope knows who will have these answers.

“Pope, are you doing any work?” Heyward’s voice finally makes Pope look up from the paper and see where he is. Pope looks around frantically, no longer caring about working. Only wanting to see the girl in the photo. “Get back to work son.” Heyward snaps as Pope steps out from behind the bench.

“I… I…” Pope stutters as he feels himself trembling towards the door.

“No Pope! You’re going to work and get your shit back together.” Heyward keeps walking towards Pope but Pope has other issues at hand and he keeps backing away from his dad.

“I’m sorry.” Pope gets out before breaking out into a run, as fast as he can away from the shop and down the road. Pope doesn’t look back at his dad, already picturing the look of disappointment painted on Heyward’s face.

His heart keeps beating fast as he runs to her house. Pope’s heart doesn’t stop beating with adrenaline as he slaps the photo of the teenagers to the window as Adele and Quinn walk past. He has to force the secrets out. “I know you know Ward Cameron!” Pope shouts to be heard through the glass. Pope glares through the window as he sees Quinn and Shapiro freeze at Pope’s words. It’s as if Pope is stood there naked, speaking crazy words to the deniers. “No. I know you were friends with Ward Cameron.” Pope snaps at the window again, hitting the photograph against the window with urgency. Anger may lead Pope, but it’s the only idea that Pope has to get Shapiro to talk to him. Because Pope is sick of people not speaking the truth.

It becomes a staring match with neither party willing to back down. Pope wanting the truth, Quinn and Shapiro trying their hardest to keep the truth buried. It is the staring match that feels like there is no end- that this will go on endlessly and never find the victor. But there is always a victor.

Pope just watches as Quinn storms to the door, red with hot anger but Pope doesn’t care. Not anymore. He’s done just being the caring Pogue that no one ever talks to- that no one ever tells secrets to. “What the hell do you think you’re doing here?” Quinn snaps as soon as she opens the door slightly. But the gap in the door in non-existent.

“I need to know the truth Quinn. And I know that Shapiro knows.”

“I told you, she won’t talk to you.”

“She knows Ward Cameron!"

“Don’t say his name!” Quinn snaps.

“You can’t ignore his name when he is running for mayor and chatting bullshit about his daughter and John B and your own fucking mother.”

“My mother is sick and that is all because of _him._ So, if she doesn’t want to acknowledge him, then she doesn’t have to.”

“But Ward is saying that she is dead.”

“And it’s better if he continues to think that my mom is dead.” Quinn sighs as Pope sees the anger run out of her. “I know you want answers. I know you want to fight the Camerons, Pope. But I don’t think this is my mom’s fight anymore.”

And maybe old Pope would just let it go. Because Quinn isn’t in the mood to even think about Pope’s side to the story. But, as Quinn goes to close the door, Pope is quick to push the door back and walk into the house, not caring about the daggers in which Quinn is staring into him. “What is your deal?” Quinn snaps, walking after him.

“This is a fight worth taking, Quinn! I’m not just going to fall at the hurdle.” Quinn runs to try and stand in Pope’s way but Pope is on a mission and keeps fighting back, trying to fight his way through the house to find the Shapiro that he really wants to talk to. “I’m not backing out of the fight, Quinn!”

“And you don’t have to.” It’s only then that Quinn and Pope snap their attention to the archway separating the living area and the kitchen. Adele keeps hiding behind the pillar but Pope can see her. Pope can see her fear.

“Mom…” Quinn begins to worry.

“It’s fine.” Only then does Adele Shapiro step completely into the living area. And Pope questions for a second if he is doing the right thing.

Adele Shapiro. A woman that was friends with Big John Routledge and Ward Cameron yet Pope had never even heard about her. Pope is certain that no one knows about Adele- because everyone in Outer Banks believes the rubbish from Ward Cameron’s mouth. Adele Shapiro is dead to Outer Banks but she isn’t dead. No. She stands here in her home on the divide of the cut and Figure Eight. She stands as if the wind will blow her over and she will never be able to get back up. She is so thin that every bone sticks out and is impossible to ignore. The dark bags underneath her eyes make Pope wonder if it is the monsters of her past that keep her awake.

Has Adele slept since Ward Cameron thought she died?

Has Adele slept since Big John disappeared?

Does Adele know the truth about Big John’s _disappearance_?

“Please…” Pope begs, feeling for the first time that he can get through to her. “I just want to know how to make everyone see that my best friend was innocent.” Adele nods her head before turning back to the kitchen. This time, Quinn hesitantly steps to the side to let Pope walk through.

Pope sits opposing the frail woman that has been so closed off in face of Pope. He lays the photos down on the table and looks to try and find the resemblance in the young teenager of Adele Shapiro and the woman that is sat opposite him. Her smile from the photograph is gone and replaced by the stained river of tears that fall down her cheeks and into her dimples. Her eyes tell the story of a broken girl, loss of any sense of hope and despaired into darkness.

“That picture was taken when we were sixteen. And, we were best friends.” Adele smiles down at the photo in the middle of the table. “Sixteen-year olds with nothing better to do than surf and smoke. And that is all we did. Until, dreams started building of the three of us becoming millionaires and living in the houses of Figure Eight. It was a joke for myself, but a reality for Ward and John.” Her eyes remain glued to the picture as Pope keeps watching Adele, listening to her every word. That is, until Pope’s phone starts vibrating on the table, making both Pope and Adele jump in fear. Pope only looks at it briefly, sees JJ’s name and stops the vibrations. Whatever bullshit JJ has done now can wait. It’s then that she turns the photo over and looks up at Pope with a teary smile. “The reality is that John always had the brain and Ward always had the ambition. So, it wasn’t long until that want to be a millionaire became an obsession. An obsession that wouldn’t phase out.”

“The gold.”

“Not to start with.” Adele sighs. “It started with mini robberies or getting into fights with the ones that lived in Figure Eight. It was anything to find a way to get money. But it all came crashing when John found out about the gold.” Pope watches Adele close her eyes, fear obvious for the shadows in the dark. “I tried to tell him to give up the gold hunt. I tried to tell him that nothing would come out of the gold. But he didn’t listen to me. And as I kept telling him to stop the hunt, Ward only cared for the hunt.” Adele hiccups. When Pope’s phone vibrates again, Pope looks at his phone confused. _JJ_ again. But Pope knows that Adele isn’t done with the truth. So, Pope turns his phone off completely.

“Sorry.” Pope apologises.

“Three years. We were best friends for three years and as soon as we turned seventeen, the only thing that mattered was the gold. And I could read straight through Ward. Ward needed the gold and was willing to use John to get it. Controlling him, turning John against me and putting John in danger just because he craved being a millionaire. When we were seventeen, Ward came up with the idea of breaking into his boss’ house in Figure Eight and stealing whatever we could find that could get us the money to find some sort of tracking device. But the cops caught us in action and Ward pinned it all on John. Ward always pinned it on John.” Adele wipes away her tears before continuing. “I stopped being their friends after that. And I didn’t see Ward nor John again until a few days before John went missing.”

“What happened?”

“I overheard the plan to get the gold. I also heard how John was going to cut Ward out and run away with his son and the gold and never come back to Outer Banks.” Adele smiles. “He even asked me to come with him to see Ward but I said no. I said no because of Quinn and because I could never trust Ward completely. Me saying no to John was the last time I saw him…”

“Before he disappeared.”

“Before he disappeared forever.”

Adele continues to fiddle with her dress as Pope continues to watch her. This broken girl lost her friends over gold that is now miles away because the Camerons stole it. The Camerons want and want and when they want something, they have to take it. The Camerons have everything but that greed still grows. “Big John didn’t disappear.” Pope announces, knowing that Adele deserves the truth just as much as he does. It makes Adele look up and maybe, just for that second, it seems her eyes glimmer with hope. “Ward Cameron killed him.”

“What?” Adele cries out.

“He killed Big John and threw him into the sea.” Pope puts plainly, avoiding eye contact with Adele’s sobs. “ And now he is going around Outer Banks telling everyone that he tried to save Big John. But he never cared for him. Big John is dead because of him. John B is dead because of him. And I’m scared that this could happen to me or the people that I really care about, my family. He could end up running Outer Banks and doing this to every family on the cut just out of greed.”

“He’s unstoppable, Pope. Just like he was when he was sixteen and got us all to join in on robberies. He walked away innocent, just like he always will.” Adele says through her stuttered cries.

“There must be something on him.”

“There isn’t, Pope.”

“What about the gold?” Quinn’s voice makes them jump in their seats and turn to see her at the fridge, looking in undazed. Quinn shuts the fridge after getting a bottle of water out. “What? You guys seriously thought I wasn’t listening?” Quinn smirks at the two bewildered faces of Pope and Adele. “Think about it. That gold is stolen, and Ward knows where it is. Ward has stolen gold that links to Big John. We just need to find where Ward has put the gold or what he has spent it on.”

“We can’t find the gold.” Pope states.

“He has something in that mansion of his. It’s why no one has seen him walking around Outer Banks since his daughter disappeared. Shitty mayor if you ask me.” And it all makes sense to Pope. Adele and Quinn are ready for revenge just as much as Pope is. They just need someone brave enough to take him down. And maybe Pope is that person.

“Okay.” Pope nods, agreeing with Quinn. All it takes is to break into the Cameron’s house.

_Easy… right?_

_..._

Waves crash against the sand that creates background noise for JJ’s slumber. Sleeping by the sea is something that JJ finds easy. Something that he has been doing for years. On nights where his dad drank too much and John B wasn’t allowed guests, on nights where JJ knew he wasn’t really wanted under a roof so found himself on the sand, and recently- after kissing his fucking best friend and making everything a living nightmare.

Because of course, JJ is an idiot. Someone that can’t think straight for too long without making a reckless decision by letting his messed-up emotions take control. Not that JJ even understands whatever emotion is going through his idiotic brain. JJ just knows that he messed up. JJ knows that he needs to sleep on the sand rather than continuously sleep in Kiara Carrera’s bed and make everything awkward.

To make things ten times worse, Kiara Carrera- JJ’s best friend in the entire world- is the girl that he decides to kiss. The same girl that his other best friend keeps saying he is entirely in love with. JJ is a fucking idiot. And a terrible friend. Thoughts surround JJ’s sleep as he listens to the waves. How can he tell Pope that he kissed Kiara only days after denying any feelings for her? Does JJ just pull the Band-Aid off and wait for the inevitable swing of Pope’s fist? JJ definitely deserves it. And he knows exactly what John B would be saying in this exact moment…

_‘Every girl, JJ. But Kie?’_

_‘No Pogue on Pogue Macking, JJ. That’s the only important rule that you needed to stick with but every girl with a heartbeat- including. Kie.’_

_‘Does JJ Maybank have a crush on our Kie? She is way out of your league, man.’_

No. “I don’t have a crush on Kie, JB.” JJ murmurs to his thoughts. Because of course JJ doesn’t have a crush on her. He doesn’t have feelings for Kiara Carrera because he knows that she would turn him down. “That kiss was a momentary lapse of judgement, fuelled by emotion, John B. I’m not like you and Pope I don’t fall that quickly.”

_“You definitely like her.”_

“Just because you can fall in love with someone in a day doesn’t mean that’s normal.” JJ smirks to himself.

_“Yeah, but you’ve been falling for Kie since you were nine.”_ JJ doesn’t reply to his thoughts of his lost friend. JJ just scoffs and turns over to try and find sleep again. _“Sarah would be happy. Double dating with best friends is definitely her type of date.”_ The voices come back and JJ can’t help but sit up angrily, as if John B is there on the beach with him.

“You’re talking to the wrong friend, man. Talk to Pope.” JJ snaps before huffing to his feet and trying to storm away from the voices in his head.

JJ shakes his head, hands to his ears as he avoids the voices coming back. _“You can’t avoid it man.”_ JJ ignores John B’s voice. _“You need to tell Pope.”_ And it’s true. JJ stops all at once, sighing before taking his phone out.

Ring after ring, JJ tries to think through what to even say to the smartest Pogue. _I just kissed the girl you love… oops._ Doesn’t cut it. But the ringing cuts off before it dials out. Pope hangs up on JJ without even picking up the phone. JJ looks down at his phone, wondering if it is actually JJ that cuts off the call. But it’s Pope. He leaves it a few minutes before trying again. Another ring and still no ideas fill JJ’s mind on how to tell Pope. But maybe there isn’t a right way to tell him. Because it’s JJ fault. It’s JJ that is the idiot and makes stupid mistakes. So, it has to be JJ that faces the consequences. But Pope won’t pick up his phone.

JJ slumps back to the sand, and contemplates his actions. He can’t go and see Pope if Pope is keen on ignoring him. Maybe Pope already knows. It could be true because Pope is the smartest Pogue. Maybe Pope has a sixth sense and just knows that JJ kissed Kiara. JJ knows that he can’t go back to Kiara. She would probably bite his head off for kissing her and Kiara would kick JJ out before JJ could make anymore idiotic decisions. JJ just watches the waves as he fiddles with the hat in his hands.

“What do I do, JB?” JJ mumbles to himself and the voices that sound so real. But John B’s voice doesn’t come back. Because he’s not there. And JJ can’t find the answers in the figment of his imagination.

An hour goes by as JJ watches people walk onto the beach and leave within the same hour, leaving JJ alone to continue to watch the waves. The same waves that took John B and Sarah and took any sense of understanding. Without John B, JJ doesn’t know what to do. “JJ!” It’s then that a voice makes JJ notice that he isn’t alone. Pope- the friend that he doesn’t know what to say to- is stood there on the sand. JJ can’t read his expression. Is he angry? Is he shocked? Is JJ right that the smartest Pogue has already worked everything out?

_“It has to come from you, JJ.”_ John B’s voice returns again and JJ sighs, listening to every word of his brother.

“Dude. I need to tell you something.” JJ starts.

“I know!” Pope shouts, still wearing an expression that JJ cannot read. But it makes JJ confused as his heart beats anticipating an angered Pope. JJ stands up to take the anger.

“Pope, I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean…”

“Ward Cameron is running for fucking Mayor.” JJ freezes in his gait. Only now realising that neither of them are on the same page. Pope doesn’t know.

“Oh…”

“He’s going to be in charge of Outer Banks. We can’t let that happen JJ.”

“Pope…”

“John B would want us to fight him and Quinn came up with the idea. We just need to find something on Ward to put him under. And that something will be in his house.”

“You’re talking about breaking and entering?” It’s normally a JJ move. Definitely not a Pope move.

“Nothing else matters, JJ! Because he can’t get away with this!” Pope takes a deep breath before continuing. “Now, Quinn made me see that all the bullshit about you and Kie doesn’t matter. Because we all need to stick together as friends to avenge John B and Sarah. I’m sorry for hitting you, JJ. Can we just get back to being friends and find some dirt on Ward?”

Friends. The Pogues are more like a family. A family that needs to see that they are safe forever and stop feeling the pain of the Camerons. JJ smiles at Pope, knowing that he can’t tell Pope about Kiara in this moment. Because Pope needs his friend and JJ doesn’t want to break that now. Not when Pope is so set on revenge. JJ will need to be the one to help his friend.

“What is your plan?” JJ asks Pope, making Pope smile back.

“My plan?”

“You’re now in charge, Popey.” JJ laughs. “So, what’s your plan to get into the dragon’s den?”

...

A plan. Something that the Pogues have been terrible at going through with. The Pogues mess up every plan. If it’s a presumably easy plan to convince Pope’s parents to let Pope sleep over at the chateau or if it is a plan to change gold to cash. Plans fall through every time. But this isn’t a plan conceived by JJ and his group of Pogues alone. No. Quinn Shapiro and her mother are able to plan out their entire life by remaining under the radar and convincing everyone that they don’t even exist. And if Pope can trust Quinn’s plans, so can JJ.

They meet on the docks outside Cameron’s house at almost midnight. Quinn scoped the house all day, learning that the place would be empty for a few hours as Rose forces Ward out onto their yacht. Perfect time for them to get in and find any evidence. Anything that can take Ward down.

Camouflaged in the night sky, JJ can’t help but think back to the last time this happened when they found the gold. Wearing black as if they were professional spies on a mission to be millionaires. They sneak in the darkness to the window of the house. Pope taking charge and leading the way. Pope and JJ hush each other as they struggle with the un-budgeable window. “Dude hurry up.” JJ whisper shouts as Pope tries to lift the window.

“It won’t move.” Pope replies with a whisper. The window moves slightly and JJ and Pope look at each other accomplished.

Pope and JJ keep trying to lift the window up. But then, JJ drops the window, causing it to fall down on Pope. “Fuck!” Pope accidentally shouts out. They scramble, hushing each other with the sudden thought of being caught. Pope and JJ keep hiding the window, feeling the sudden fear that someone is watching their every move. But no one moves from the inside of the house.

“What are you guys doing?” JJ and Pope freeze, scared that they have been caught but only turn to see Quinn stood straight with her hands on her hips.

“Quinn, what are you doing here?” Pope asks, still whispering and filled with fear.

“Helping you two idiots break into the house.”

“You’ll break our cover.” JJ adds, hushed.

“They’re not even home.” Quinn rolls her eyes and moves to the window.

“Quinn, we don’t need your help.” Pope accidentally snaps.

Before JJ can back up his best friend, Quinn rolls her eyes, pulls at the window and lifts the window up easily. So, JJ and Pope may not be professional spies, but maybe Quinn is. JJ’s jaw remains gawking, flabbergasted at the small Shapiro. “You guys were saying?” Quinn smirks as she looks between the opened window and the two shocked boy Pogues.

“Damn, mini Shap. You can stay.” JJ chuckles as he takes the lead in jumping through the window.

They jump into the complete darkness of a room they think is a dining room. JJ looks around and smirks at himself. Because here he is, finally in a real Kook house. This house is three times the size of Kiara’s house. This is the stereotype of money. It’s also the stereotype of greed with how the table is already placed as if they are about to have a banquet for the Queen of England. They have everything and only down the road is the shack that is JJ’s house or the chateau that used to be the home of the best people of Outer Banks.

All three of them turn their torches on to see the dining room before them. JJ can only imagine this being his table. But JJ wouldn’t even know what knife to use with what fork. A life for the rich that the poor will never understand. “Okay. I’m going to look in the office. Pope you go look in the kitchen and living room and JJ you go upstairs.” Quinn instructs.

“Can we trust you to tell us the truth about what you find?” Pope asks Quinn.

“I’m here for my mom. If she is willing to give you information about the Camerons, it means that she wants the fight. And I can fight. I will fight for my mom.”

“Yeah. I like you.” JJ jokes before following Quinn’s orders and making way to the stairs.

A spiral staircase in the middle of the entryway to the mansion. JJ imagines if it was him that grew up in a house like this. He imagines a younger version of himself as he slides down the spiral bannister, laughing and cheering as he falls to the rest of the young Pogues and his own mother stood at the bottom. It’s a life that JJ can only imagine in his fairytale. They’re the dreams that can never be a reality for a Maybank.

His torch searches through the trunks and through every cabinet that JJ can get his hands on. He has to ignore his kleptomaniac thoughts from pocketing the jewellery that JJ presumes is worth more than his own life. Almost every drawer has a piece of jewellery, even if it is just a simple ring. And JJ’s inner voice tells him that he doesn’t even need to find the gold, collecting all of Rose Cameron’s jewellery will do the job. JJ keeps looking through every drawer for just a sign of anything other than Kooks showing off. But nothing.

JJ goes to open the door to what he thinks is the main bedroom when he stops abruptly at the sound of movement. Light shines through the silhouette of the door. JJ steps up, eyes wide. It’s then he hears the voice clearly, the voice of Rose Cameron. JJ quickly steps into another room, fearing Rose coming out and finding him. “Fuck.” JJ says under his breath before looking around the room. It doesn’t take a genius to recognise the room that he stepped into. Sarah’s room. He can’t help but look around the room and see the pictures of her life. The popular Kook that the Pogues grew up hating- all for her to stand up for them and become a Pogue herself.

It’s the endless photos of Sarah and her family. All smiles painted over the monsters that are lying to everyone about their daughter. JJ’s heart almost explodes as the sound of footsteps gets closer and closer to the door of Sarah’s room. He does his best. He really does. JJ tries to find a way to hide out of Rose’s peripheral vision.

When the door swings open, JJ holds his breath as he tries to camouflage himself into Sarah’s wallpaper. But it’s not Rose that steps into the room and catches him red handed. _Kiara._ JJ rushes to Kiara, pulling her into the room before slamming the door shut, still scared of Rose coming out of her own room. JJ traps Kiara against the back of the door and when Kiara goes to speak, JJ puts his hand over her mouth and shushes her before she speaks at full volume.

Kiara’s own confusion turns to obvious understanding when they hear the door open from across the landing and Rose’s voice belt into the near empty house. Kiara looks at JJ, eyes wide in shock and JJ just nods as he steps back from her. They stand awkwardly in Kiara’s old best friend’s room as they wait for the sound of footsteps to disappear entirely.

“What the fuck are you doing here?” JJ mutters as soon as the close is clear.

“Pope told me about the plan and I came to help.”

“We need to get out of here right now.” JJ states, turning to the door and avoiding any eye contact with Kiara.

“JJ…”

“Look, whatever you’re about to say…”

“You’re ignoring me, JJ. And you didn’t stay in my house last night.”

“It really isn’t the time for this, Kie.”

“So what, you kissed me.” Kiara ignores JJ’s pleas as she continues. “It doesn’t have to mean anything JJ and it doesn’t mean that you should start ignoring me.”

“I’m not ignoring you, Kie.” JJ sighs as he stops Kiara moving frantically. “I just needed to find somewhere else to stay.”

“But why?”

“Because I’m JJ Maybank and I can’t stay in some Kook house.”

And it’s the inevitable truth. JJ is pre-empting the end because he can see it closing in. The second that Kiara’s parents come back; JJ goes back to just being a Maybank. “No.” Kiara snaps. “You are coming back to my house so that I can be certain that you won’t go back to _him._ I am making sure that I don’t have to see you in pain anymore!” It makes JJ laugh. Because he is used to pain. “Don’t you dare laugh. I’m serious JJ. I don’t care how awkward it may be but I do care about you being in my house. I do care about you. So, you’re not leaving me, JJ.”

JJ wants to argue with Kiara, but the tears in her eyes stop him from hurting her further. So instead, JJ sighs. “We need to get out of here before Rose finds us.”

“Yeah. We can try again when she’s not here.”

“Yep.” It’s all that is needed for JJ and Kiara to hurriedly sneak down the stairs to find Pope.

...

As soon as they find him, the mission is aborted knowing that Rose may be around any corner. They pull at him until they are back out of the open window. “What’s going on?” Pope asks as soon as JJ and Kiara let go of him.

“Rose is still in the house.” Kiara manages to get out through her breaths.

“Shit. Quinn’s still in there.” JJ watches Pope run back to the window, frantically.

“Quinn? Why is she here?” Kiara snaps.

“Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you.” Pope starts.

“It’s actually Quinn’s plan that we’re following.” JJ finishes before Kiara scoffs at the boys. “She has some good plans, Kie.”

“I don’t trust her, JJ.”

“Well, I do.” JJ snaps back.

“So do I.” Pope adds.

Their arguing makes them forget about the incoming dangers of Rose Cameron. They keep arguing, failing to notice Quinn walk up to them. “So…” Quinn tries to seize the fire. “Ward has a tracking device.” They just look at her, confused. JJ himself still trying to work out where Quinn even came from. “Ward Cameron is tracking something or someone and something tells me it’s some dodgy shit.” Quinn smirks, only making JJ smirk back.

Maybe there is an in after all.

“Guys, not to be the bearer of bad news, but we could still be caught here.” Pope states, turning to the group of friends. With that, a porch light turns on scaring the four into a run for the dock. They run and run until JJ idiotically looks back and his eyes lock on the Cameron herself. The Queen of the castle, the mistress to the villain, Rose of the thorns… Rose Cameron. And for a moment, his feet stop, knowing that the war has just begun, knowing that Rose can see him as well.

...

_“You need to tell Pope the truth, JJ.”_ John B’s voice echoes in JJ’s head as he paces Kiara’s bedroom. He feels like a betrayer, sleeping in Kiara’s bed with Kiara by his side, he even kissed Kiara and now he is hiding from the truth entirely. It has been almost a week since JJ kissed Kiara, almost a week since they broke into Ward Cameron’s house and almost got caught. It’s been almost a week of hanging out with Kiara and Pope as if nothing ever happened. JJ jokes with Pope like the old days whilst being unable to find a way to tell the truth.

“I don’t know what to say to him.” JJ talks to his inner thoughts. “He’s my best friend and I can’t lose him over this.”

_“Then you need to tell him.”_

“It was just a kiss…”

_“But a kiss with feelings. You’re talking to yourself about Kie and you still can’t fucking admit even to yourself that you have feelings for Kie.”_

“I can’t have feelings for Kie, alright?” JJ shouts at the voice of John B. “She is the best thing that has ever happened to us and I can’t scare her off by having feelings for her and I can’t scare Pope off by telling him that I have feelings for her.”

_“But you do have feelings for her.”_

“You can keep believing that JB, but I don’t.”

JJ thinks that that is it. That the ever-current voices of John B are gone for the night. That JJ can be left alone with just his own voice, not a voice of a dead friend. But the voice of John B won’t just disappear. _“If you really had no feelings for her, you wouldn’t be this scared in telling Pope about the kiss.”_

“You know what?” JJ sighs, standing and putting his shoes on. Because JJ has always been good at being stubborn with emotions. “I’ll prove it to you.” And with that, JJ’s feet are leading the way, ignoring the voice of John B in his own mind.

Because JJ won’t let any emotions ruin his friendship. JJ won’t be controlled by his sub-conscious or whatever bullshit is making his inner voices sound like John B. JJ can finally be in charge of his own actions and brave enough to stand by those actions. It’s why JJ doesn’t faulter when he knocks on Pope’s front door.

When Pope opens the door, JJ bursts through, adrenaline controlling his tongue. “Pope you need to listen okay?”

“Okay?” Pope looks at JJ, confusion filling his expression.

“I need to tell you something and you’re probably going to want to punch me for it.”

“JJ…”

“I will take that punch though because I deserve it. And, you need to know that I didn’t do it to hurt you… fuck, I didn’t even plan on doing it. Because it means nothing and it won’t ever mean anything because we are Pogues and that is what matters. Our friendship.” JJ keeps rambling. “So, I need to tell you the truth…” JJ goes to keep talking but Pope is quick to cut him off.

“You kissed Kie.” And confusion and shock jumps from Pope to JJ.

“Y… yeah.” JJ stutters out. “How did you know?

“Kie told me.”

“I’m really sorry Pope. I didn’t mean to do it. It was just… fuck… my emotions controlled my actions and I couldn’t control it. But it doesn’t mean anything.”

“I forgive you, JJ.” Pope smiles which only makes JJ’s confusion grow.

“What?”

“We’re Pogues through and through and I forgive you. With everything that’s going on in our lives, I think I can forgive you on something as small as you kissing your best friend.”

“But you love her. It’s you and her.”

“It was just a silly crush. She doesn’t love me, JJ.” Pope smiles again, so wide that JJ has a hard time believing him. “This has all taught me that I need her more as a friend than as someone I am romantically in love with.” JJ still isn’t sure but he nods anyway, just relieved that he won’t lose any friends tonight. “We’re in this together, JJ. And we will win if we all stick together.”

“Okay, yeah.” JJ clears his throat, awkwardly stepping closer to the door. “We can do this.” Pope is acting crazy but if he can forgive JJ, JJ won’t argue with him. JJ keeps backing out, relieved with telling the truth.

“Yeah.”

“Me, you and Kie.”

_“Tell him that you’re in love with Kie.”_ JJ shakes the voice out of his head.

“I should go.” JJ awkwardly stammers. “Kie would kill me if she comes home to me missing again.”

“Yeah, she would.” JJ just nods, forces a smile and walks out of the house.

Maybe JJ should have known that Pope would be fine. Maybe JJ shouldn’t second guess himself anymore. Or maybe JJ should stay weary, because things don’t feel right. And JJ knows that for a fact.

...

Pope smiles as he shuts the door after saying goodbye to his best friend. Finally, the truth comes out and everything makes sense in the Pogues again. But it doesn’t make sense. Not when Pope turns to see Kiara step out from behind the door, tears rolling down her eyes. Pope’s smile drops in an instant as he watches Kiara. Kiara remains glued to the door, her eyes looking past Pope as if she can see JJ still leaving.

“Please Pope.” Kiara stutters through her tears. “Please don't tell him.”


	9. Chapter 9

_“My mom sucks.”_

_“You always say that, Kiara.”_

_“My mom wants me to go to some Kooky party tomorrow night.”_

_“That sucks.”_

_Pope turns his face to look right back at Kiara. Here they lay on the grass of John B’s garden after a thirteen-year-old Kiara sent out an SOS text message asking for the thirteen-year-old Pope to come running. And just like always, Pope dropped everything and ran to his friend._

_“Maybe you could ask your dad to take your side.” Pope tries to help his friend._

_“Mike Carrera will only ever side with the snake of a mother that I have.”_

_“Or maybe you could just tell your mom that you don’t want to go.”_

_“She would kill me.” Kiara complains, looking back at the ever-growing dark sky of the night surrounding them. “Anna Carrera thinks that she can control me. That she controls my life, and who I hang out with. But I don’t have any control in my life and it sucks.”_

_“Well at least you won’t be alone.” Pope complains on his own this time. “My dad always forces me to help out at these parties because they pay well.”_

_“You’re staffing it?”_

_“So, I’ll be stuck in some Kooky party with you.” Pope smiles reciprocated by a growing smile on the girl’s face._

_Pope has always thought about what she would do. What a strong girl like Kiara Carrera would do if Pope were to just lean closer to her laying body and connect their lips. Love is a strange concept that Pope wants to understand. It is something that he thinks he could understand if he were just to man up and connect them. All it would take is for Pope to lean forward and press his lips onto hers and she would decide the next move. But then, Pope’s mind and heart argue far too often. Because he has never kissed a girl and what if he does it wrong? And worse still, what if she hates him for closing the gap? He knows the rules. No Pogue-on-Pogue macking. What if Pope’s first kiss was to ruin his friendship with all of them? What if Pope’s hunt for love is the thing that destroys them all?_

_Luckily for Pope, Kiara sits up before the argument in his head makes Pope move to her. Kiara just watches the sunset as if looking for answers herself. “Is JJ going to help your dad as well?”_

_“He sometimes likes to help, or him and John B just break in anyways.”_

_“Maybe this could be fun then.” Kiara smiles back._

_“It’s still a party for Kooks.”_

_“Yeah, but us Pogues will be there as well.” Kiara laughs out, before laying back onto the grass and hugging up to Pope’s side. “You’re really my best friend Pope.”_

_“I know. You’re pretty great as well.” Pope smiles back at her as he shakes off the repetitive feeling of his heart and his mind arguing over the hunt for love._

_His mind and heart may argue constantly whenever Kiara touches his shoulder or smiles brightly or leans into him but he is okay with being her friend. Because Kiara Carrera is the best friend that Pope could ask for. The girl that bites back in small bickers in a group of friends- that is what Pope needs. So, Pope just smiles and listens to his mind as it tells him that Kiara Carrera is his best friend just like the other two idiots that run towards them, soaked from the sea._

_“Dude! Stop shaking like a dog!” Kiara groans when JJ shakes his mop of blond hair, water flying over both Kiara and Pope._

_“Relax Kie.” JJ jokes._

_“It’s Kiara, dude.” Pope protects the girl next to him; knowing deep down that Kiara hates the stupid nickname._

_“Whatever you say Popey. But to me, Kie will always be Kie.”_

_..._

“Kie…” Pope stutters at the pacing girl in front of him. Tonight, has been a strange one to say the least. From Kiara storming into his house snapping out _“Me and JJ kissed”_ before Kiara practically breaks down in front of him all before JJ is knocking on Pope’s door, to tell Pope what Kiara has already told him. That JJ kissed Kiara. That Kiara and JJ kissed. Kiara hasn’t stopped pacing since stepping out of her hiding spot.

“You can’t tell him Pope! Please.” Kiara begs, not stopping pacing for a moment.

“Can’t tell who what?”

Now, Pope is the smartest Pogue. Pope won’t even try and deny it. And maybe he does know what Kiara is talking about but she needs to hear it from Kiara before making up his mind what to do. “Seriously, Pope?” Kiara stops pacing at last.

“What is going on, Kie?” Pope tries to force the words from her.

“Me and JJ kissed.” Kiara says, acting as if Pope should connect all of the dots. “And I didn’t stop him. That _idiot_ kissed me and I didn’t stop him.”

“I know Kie.”

Maybe Kiara is having her own argument over what love is. But maybe Kiara’s wandering back and forth in the middle of Pope’s living room shows Pope exactly what Kiara means. _“Don’t tell him.”_ Kiara’s words play back and forth for Pope as he watches her stress in front of him.

“You like JJ, Kie.” Pope admits the truth, knowing that the words need to come out sooner than later. The room is heavy as Kiara looks at the door as if scared that JJ is still stood there, listening to every word. “No. It’s more than the fact that you like JJ; you’re in love with him.”

“What?” Her voice is high, betraying her scoff. “I am not in love with JJ.”

“Kie…”

“It’s just… it’s just stupid and complicated. Okay?” Kiara puts her face in her hands and practically screams. “I don’t even get it. I don’t know what is going on.”

“Kie. You know what is going on. You are in love with him.”

“Stop saying that!”

“It’s the truth!”

“No. It’s just stupid Pope. I can’t be in love with JJ.” Kiara’s tears continue as a pained laugh comes quickly. “JJ is that idiot that accidentally kisses me and now I am fucking confused. And I live with him Pope, I can’t love him.”

Pope goes from being the boy with a massive crush on the perfect girl to being the best friend caring about that perfect girl who has a crush on his best friend. Pope can be that best friend even if he doesn’t understand them himself. Even if Pope can never learn how a single kiss from JJ can make Kiara go to loving him instantly. Pope will be there for his friend.

“I think you need to talk to JJ.” Pope announces under his breath.

“What?” Kiara snaps.

“He should know that you like him…”

“No! JJ cannot know. Because I don’t know myself and even if I did know, he still can’t know the truth. It’s just a stupid fucking crush.” Tears flood her eyes and Pope knows. He knows Kiara and he knows JJ and he knows that this isn’t just some stupid crush. Pope may never understand this but JJ and Kiara are his best friends and everything needs to be alright. “Please Pope! Please just don’t tell him!” Kiara pleads, tears streaming down betraying her angered stance. And Pope is the smartest Pogue. So, Pope doesn’t even take a second before pulling Kiara into a tight hug and holding on whilst her tears turn to sobs. And all she is holding in is out in the world for Pope to see. “He can’t know.” Kiara cries into Pope, holding him so he can hardly breathe. “I can’t lose him.”

Because Pope knows what Kiara needs.

Kiara needs Pope- her best friend.

And Pope can’t lose Kiara.

Because Pope needs her as well.

Pope needs his best friend.

...

_“Where the hell have you been, Kiara?” Anna storms after her thirteen-year-old daughter who finally bites the bullet and goes home for a screaming match with her mom._

_“I was with my friends, relax.”_

_“Your friends? You should have been home Kiara!”_

_“I was fine, mom.”_

_“No. I don’t want you hanging out with them anymore.” She crosses her arms and Kiara knows Anna is in no mood to back down. Mike just watches them and Kiara knows that she can’t break free from their control. “They are no good. They are three boys that just get you into trouble and one day you may end up in trouble that you can’t even get out of.”_

_“They’re not dangerous.”_

_“You are not to hang out with them again.”_

_Kiara knows that there is no point in arguing. There is no point in even trying to reason with Anna Carrera. So instead, she huffs and storms up the stairs trying to force the tears to stay at bay. Her mom will never understand. Anna will never understand what it means to actually have friends that care for her so why should Kiara have to argue? Anger is an understatement as Kiara falls back on her bed, avoiding the need to scream into her pillow._

_She blames Outer Banks. Outer Banks is so divided and her parents only care about trying to fit in with the Kooks that they cannot open their eyes and see where Kiara fits in. Because Kiara will never fit in with those Kooks. Kiara is a Pogue and that should be okay. Kiara keeps her head buried in her pillows until her phone pings, lighting up the dark room around her._

**_JJ: I just saw a drunken idiot jumping off the docks into the marsh._ **

**_Seen at 10:23pm._ **

****

_Sure, Kiara smiles when she looks at her phone. But it’s because they are her friends and no one will ever understand that._

**_Kiara: Are you sure that it wasn’t just you?_ **

**_Seen at 10:25pm._ **

****

**_JJ: No Kie. I am sure there is a crazy person in the cut right now._ **

**_Seen at 10:25pm._ **

****

**_Kiara: Still sure it’s just you._ **

**_Seen at 10:26pm._ **

****

**_JJ: You have no faith in me Kie. Maybe I would jump into the marsh. Just not at 11pm in the Winter._ **

**_Seen at 10:26pm._ **

****

**_Kiara: I really beg to differ. I have seen you._ **

**_Seen at 10:27pm._ **

****

**_JJ: that was a dare and you know it._ **

**_Seen at 10:28pm._ **

****

**_Kiara: Well, I did dare you._ **

**_Seen at 10:28pm._ **

****

**_JJ: exactly._ **

**_Seen at 10:28pm._ **

****

**_JJ: By the way, you left your jacket at JB’s._ **

**_Seen at 10:28pm_ **

****

**_Kiara: I’ll get it in the morning._ **

**_Seen at 10:29pm._ **

****

**_JJ: Or I can deliver it to you now._ **

**_Seen at 10:29pm._ **

****

**_Kiara: No, my parents would kill you._ **

**_Delivered at 10:30pm._ **

****

_Delivered. Kiara keeps staring at her phone, waiting for the delivered to turn to seen. But that doesn’t happen. Delivered. Kiara looks at her phone confused. JJ always replies. Even if it is all just stupid. Kiara doesn’t know why her heart beats faster as she thinks the worst. He probably just fell asleep._

**_Kiara: JJ?_ **

**_Delivered at 10:35pm._ **

****

_A tap at the window makes Kiara jump out of her skin. Heart beating too fast that it may just explode, Kiara runs to her window. And there it is. Kiara looks out the window to see her jacket hanging from the tree and when Kiara reaches for it, she sees him walking away from the house. And Kiara can’t help but smile at the blond boy as she hugs her jacket in her arms whilst watching JJ shuffle away from the house._

**_JJ: See you tomorrow, Kie._ **

**_Seen at 10:46pm._ **

****

**_Kiara: Okay. See you tomorrow, JJ._ **

**_Seen at 10:47pm._ **

****

**_JJ: Good night._ **

**_Seen at 10:47pm._ **

****

**_Kiara: Thanks, JJ._ **

**_Seen at 10:47pm._ **

...

“Can you stop following me?” Kiara walks through the Wreck as Pope keeps following her every step as if he thinks that she is about to break. “I told you I was fine, and I am fine.”

“I just want to make sure.” Pope keeps following her as she cleans an empty table.

Why did she have to tell him? Why did she have to listen to her fucking heart and break down and make everything awkward? She could have just buried it deep in her and wait for her stupid crush on JJ to blow over. She is pretty good at burying feelings and she should have just stuck to what she knows. She is an idiot. It’s just a stupid crush and Kiara can ignore that. Kiara can ignore anything to do with JJ and it will be for the best.

But Pope won’t just let it go. “You’re in love with JJ.”

“Shut it!” Kiara snaps, throwing the cloth onto the table. “Now, I’m meant to be at work and I don’t need you distracting me and causing a fuss.”

“Kie…”

“No. I don’t want to think about it…”

“But…”

“But nothing. I don’t want to think about JJ today.”

“Mr Maybank.” It’s almost instantaneous as Kiara and Pope’s eyes bulge and look towards the new voice. Kiara and Pope turn to see Shoupe walking over to a man laying across the table. “Mr Maybank.” And it’s then that Kiara sees him. Kiara’s eyes remain wide when Luke sits up and turns to Shoupe.

“What the fuck is he doing here?” Kiara says under her breath for only Pope to hear.

“I don’t know.” Pope whispers back.

Work is no longer the importance for the day as Kiara and Pope watch Shoupe approach the table of none other than Luke Maybank. Kiara hasn’t seen Luke for months and she is happy about it but here he is, taking brunch in her dad’s restaurant. Kiara and Pope even edge closer just to gain any understanding of what is happening. “Mr Maybank. Have you seen your son?”

“No. That son of a bitch ran off on me. Leaving me with nothing.”

“Mr Maybank, it’s really important that we find him.” Shoupe takes a breath. “There was a break in at the Cameron residence a few nights ago and Mrs Cameron said that she saw your son JJ.” Kiara’s heart races as she shakes her head, with Pope taking a hold of her hand. “We have a warrant for his arrest.”

“I don’t know where that bastard is.”

“If you see him…”

“I’ll let you have him so he can rot in a cage.” Luke spits and it is all Kiara needs to hear.

Kiara can’t control her feet as she sways back and forth, quickly taking off her apron. “I need… we need…” Kiara stutters out.

“We need to go.” Pope finishes for her. She was sure that no one saw them. That no one saw them walk into the Cameron’s house and definitely, no one saw them leave. Kiara stutters on her feet but she doesn’t care to speak to anyone as Kiara runs out of the Wreck, knowing that Pope is close behind her.

JJ cannot go to jail. JJ can’t get caught and be gone forever. No. Kiara will keep him safe forever until they finally find a way for the Camerons to sink and leave the Pogues to be Pogues again. The Camerons have already taken John B and Sarah, they can’t have JJ as well. “It’s all my fault.” Pope mutters more to himself as they race back to Kiara’s house.

“It’s not your fault Pope. We just need to get back to him!” Kiara shouts, not slowing down for a moment.

Her thoughts spiral out of control as she runs into her own home. What if Shoupe beat her home? What if JJ has already left the house? What are they going to tell JJ? “JJ?” Kiara calls out into the corridor of her home. And the thoughts calm when she sees him skipping down the stairs, a smirk plastered on his face.

“I was just going for a surf.” JJ announces.

“No!” Her shout, scares JJ to freeze. “We’re… we’re not leaving this house today because we are… are…”

“We’re just going to have some fun here tonight.” Pope saves her from the confusion. “Just like we used to do.”

“Why?” JJ still tries to get to the door but Kiara remains determined, stepping in his way to keep him in the house.

“Because we need to get back to being best friends like we were before John B di…” Pope cuts himself off.

“Ok, I’ll be back in about an hour.”

“We mean now, JJ.” Kiara fights on. “Come on. Let’s just have some fun.”

Smiling, Kiara knows that JJ will agree. Because ever since they became friends, JJ was never one to turn down a day of being Pogues. And JJ will follow the Pogues anywhere. So, maybe they don’t need to tell him what they heard at the Wreck. Maybe JJ will be fine as long as Kiara and Pope keep him safe.

...

The house is buzzing with enthusiasm for something that Wheezie can’t understand. She watches as Rose moves bouquets of flowers from one table to another as she bosses around one of her minions to make sure that the ice sculpture is in the right position. “What’s going on?” Wheezie eventually asks, getting dizzy from Rose’s actions.

“We are having a banquet tomorrow night.”

“Why?”

“Because.” Rose puts down the final bouquet before her hands find her hips. “This is all for Sarah, Wheezie. And your father needs this.”  
“Why?” Wheezie asks again.

“Because he has been down in the dumps for two months now of crying over Sarah and we need to find a way to move on. A banquet is a way for us to show the world that we are still here, that your dad can still be mayor even though his heart is breaking because of his daughter.”

“So, it’s for dad’s election.”

“And Sarah.”

Wheezie may be young, but she is not stupid. She hates how her brother and her father and even the dragon that is Rose treats her like a baby that could never understand what is going on in the world. Wheezie doesn’t need to be told everything, but she deserves to know something. Right? Every time Wheezie even brings up Sarah, Rose shuts her down. Every time Wheezie brings up John B, Rafe is practically sending her to isolation whilst screaming that it was all his fault.

“Where even is dad?” Wheezie looks around, noticing that it’s only Rose caring for this election party of hers.

“He’s with Rafe. Now Wheezie, come and help me.” Wheezie just rolls her eyes, knowing that this party is actually just for Rose. A party for Rose. Just like normal.

Sometimes, the confusion gets heavy for Wheezie. How is she the only one that can’t know what happened? Why is Wheezie the only one that wants answers? Even when Ward breaks into tears, he cries but never wants answers. Wheezie can’t shake it. Wheezie can’t shake how Sarah trusted John B more than her own father. Sarah would run away with John B and leave their family forever. What is Wheezie missing? Why is she the only one that doesn’t want to party or become mayor? She lost her sister. They may have argued all the time, but Wheezie doesn’t know what to do without her. Wheezie doesn’t know who to trust now that Sarah is gone.

“Make sure the cameras are all set up, I don’t want him in my house ever again.” Rose snaps at a worker. Apparently, Rose spotted JJ Maybank breaking and entering a few nights ago and now lives in fear that JJ will come in the middle of the night and kill them all. Wheezie doesn’t know what to believe. So, she’ll just have to keep living in prison where her every move is recorded by security cameras controlled by Rose.

“I keep seeing her.” Wheezie hears her dad’s cries as she walks past his office. “Every time I close my eyes, she is there.” Ward cries and cries and Wheezie listens through the ajar door of the office.

“She’s gone, dad.” Rafe snaps back.

“I know…”

“Because he tricked us all. He tricked us into thinking he was a fucking saint and he killed her.”

“But…”

“No, dad. It’s all his fault.”

And as she keeps thinking, Wheezie really doesn’t know who to believe. All she knows is that Sarah’s life was completely different as soon as John B moved into their home. As soon as John B came to Figure Eight, Sarah was no longer the queen of Outer Banks. Wheezie doesn’t know what to believe other than look at the facts that Sarah changed when she wasn’t with Topper and her friends of Figure Eight.

...

Laughter may fill the Carrera residence, but JJ can’t help but think that something is wrong. JJ keeps catching Pope and Kiara giving each other knowing looks before they look at the front door. But laughter keeps growing anyways as they go from one beer to two to three to the unknown number where they are in the afternoon. Laughter is met with JJ wrestling Pope to the ground when Kiara is not telling them off for making a mess.

JJ reaches tall on Kiara’s couch by the time Kiara walks back in “JJ, what the fuck are you doing?” He just keeps reaching for the chandelier in front of him. When Kiara laughs back, JJ looks down at her and smirks.

“Is this thing made of gold?” JJ slurs, running his finger across the chandelier.

“What?”

“Is it gold?”

“No! I’m not that rich. Now get down before you hurt yourself again.” Kiara laughs, pulling at his arm to get him off of the sofa.

“You really are an idiot, JJ.” Pope jokes, taking a swig of his drink.

“Just because you’re the smartest Pogue.” JJ slumps back onto the sofa. “I’m bored. Let’s go to the boneyard.”

“No.”

“No.” Kiara and Pope simultaneously exaggerate.

“But why not?” JJ slurs.

“Because I just want to get drunk with the Pogues, not have to pull you off a Touron at the end of the night.” Kiara jokes back, only making JJ shrug.

Get drunk. JJ definitely knows how to do that. “Then get the tequila out, Carrera.”

“That’s my Maybank.” Kiara jokes before walking towards the kitchen. JJ keeps laughing. It’s been a while since JJ got drunk. Not that he is going to complain. Pope laughs with him, and it makes JJ laugh more. Pope is meant to be the serious Pogue. The Pogue that doesn’t drink. For some reason, JJ gets a sudden urge of being proud of the smart Pogue. “JB would never believe this.” JJ mutters to himself. Laughter dies altogether when JJ looks to the corner of the room, where he sees John B smiling back at him.

“I missed this.” Kiara slurs when she sits in the middle of JJ and Pope, bottle of tequila in her hands. “Just us Pogues being together.”

“He would be so proud of us.” Pope drunkenly stutters as he drools on Kiara’s shoulder. “Just the three of us.”

“I love you guys.” Kiara giggles like a middle-school girl and JJ can’t help but smile at her.

...

With JJ and Pope playing guns and robbers with JJ’s actual gun, all Kiara can do is roll her eyes at them, and wonder what John B would say. But then to think about, Kiara knows that John B would probably just join in with the two idiots and force Kiara to join in as well. So, Kiara can’t help but laugh along with them and pretend to be the robber as JJ chases with his unloaded gun.

It’s as if they are the thirteen-year-olds that used to run around the cut playing guns and robbers and being the kids that ignore the disapproving looks of their parents. “Pope! Pope get down! JJ’s coming.” Kiara giggles as they duck behind the couch, waiting for JJ to enter the room.

“I can hear you.” JJ jokes, and Kiara covers her mouth to avoid the laughter screeching into the room. Pope does the same. Silence utters around the room and Kiara is sure that they have won. Kiara lets go of her mouth but she can’t stop smiling as Pope smiles back at her. But the game is not finished yet.

JJ shouts when he jumps to their side of the couch, making Pope and Kiara both jump out of their skin. “And you think I lost.” JJ triumphantly brags, aiming the gun and shooting at the two of in front of him. “Now you need to take two tequila shots each as your forfeit.” Guns and robbers for adults. The gun shoots; the losers take shots. And Kiara and Pope can’t help but laugh into the shots as they swallow down the tequila with JJ laughing after them. Laughter makes Kiara remember everything. How it’s always been the Pogues that can lighten any day and make Kiara smile no matter how she is feeling. They keep Kiara safe from embarrassment as Pope keeps his promise and Kiara digs her feeling deep so they won’t slip from a drunken mistake. They are best friends and finally, laughter is all that they need to see who they really are.

But then a knock comes from the door.

Whilst laughter still runs from JJ, Kiara and Pope become sober instantly. Staring back at each other, Kiara is sure she is frozen to the spot. “What do we do?” Tears sting her eyes as the knocking gets louder.

“I don’t know.” Pope answers. Hesitantly, Kiara creeps towards the front door. She makes sure that Pope is keeping close to JJ when she reaches the door and opens it to the person knocking at the door.

But Kiara’s eyes go wide at the sight of Quinn Shapiro standing on her porch where she thought Shoupe would be. “Quinn?” Kiara spits.

“Hey Kie.” Quinn doesn’t even wait a second before storming uninvited into Kiara’s house.

“What the hell are you doing here?” Kiara spits again, hoping to scare Quinn away.

“I invited her.” JJ stands up and Kiara wants to hit him. Kiara wants to run over there, pull at Quinn’s blonde hair so she gets the fuck out of her house. But Kiara doesn’t do that. She just rolls her eyes and watches as Quinn sits too close to JJ before drinking straight from the bottle of tequila.

“I just needed a drink.” Quinn puts plainly.

So much for it just being about Pogues.

To say that Kiara is in a mood now that Quinn is here is an understatement. In her own home, she is sat in the corner drinking her beer as she watches Quinn sitting practically on Pope and JJ’s laps as she laughs along to something that she doesn’t even understand. Kiara can’t help but roll her eyes at the scene. Quinn was the one that said she wasn’t even looking at them to be her friends. Quinn was only hanging out with them to get the rightful revenge for her mother. But now, Quinn is laughing along to Pope and JJ whilst continuously drinking Kiara’s tequila.

The laughter gets to Kiara so much that she finds herself in the kitchen, away from the girl that is flirting with her Pogues. Kiara pretends to clean up or restock the drink cupboard to fight the urge to run back into the living room. “Hey, Kie.” Quinn announces, making Kiara jump.

“What the hell are you doing here, Quinn?” Kiara snaps, not wanting to play nice to the new girl. Kiara has always been bad at making friends. But can you blame her? Almost every girl in Outer Banks flirts with the Pogue boys and treats Kiara like shit- Quinn is no different. “I mean, it’s a bit desperate to hunt JJ down just to flirt with him.”

“I’m not here to flirt with JJ.” Quinn quips back but Kiara doesn’t believe her for a second. “I know your secret Kie. I know you like him.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Kiara plays dumb.

“You like JJ. I’ve known that from the moment I met you. You can’t really be that dumb, right?”

“I don’t…”

“Don’t worry. I am not here to steal JJ away from you.” Kiara hates that thought. Of Kiara actually being that possessive that she is scared Quinn is only here to steal something that Kiara doesn’t even own. But Kiara can’t help having a stupid crush that makes Kiara hate Quinn more than she should.

“Then, why are you here?” Kiara snaps again, still not believing Quinn for a second.

“Because you guys are nice. Because you guys treat each other like human beings and have this bond that no one can break.” Kiara stutters backwards when she is sure she sees tears appearing in Quinn’s eyes. “Because I’ve never had a group of friends that can stick with me and protect me like how you guys protect each other.”

“We’re best friends.”

“I know! I’m here because I have nowhere else to go. I don’t have any friends that I can trust to talk about my mom and my life. I know you guys are best friends and I am not trying to break you up. But maybe I want to be a part of something rather than just fight with everyone.” Kiara remains speechless as Quinn lets her tears fall. “I just like you guys, okay?”

Kiara feels stupid in that moment. How can she judge someone just because Kiara has this stupid crush that will eventually go away? Maybe it’s because she is scared of letting in a new friend for the chance of them to get taken away from her like Sarah was. But Quinn isn’t Sarah. “I’m sorry.” Kiara breathes out.

“It’s okay. But don’t worry about me and JJ. JJ is not my type and I like you two together.” Quinn smirks. “Even if you two are just stubborn to face emotions.”

Kiara? Stubborn to face emotions? Yeah, right. Kiara just knows that her emotions will get in the way. It’s why even when Quinn and Pope eventually leave, Kiara keeps herself to keep the drunken Kiara away from JJ. Quinn may think that she understands their emotions but she doesn’t. Quinn doesn’t know how hard it is being a Pogue. How hard it is to have to keep the feelings hidden to protect the rest of the friend group. Quinn doesn’t know the Pogues.

Quinn doesn’t understand that JJ jokes and flirts with every girl of Outer Banks. Sure, he doesn’t light every girl up but he still doesn’t love Kiara. Kiara is sure of it. That’s why she knows that even now, as they clean up and innocently flirt with each other, it’s all just innocent flirting. No heat. No real meaning.

...

_Running around the mansion that is the Cameron’s house, Kiara, Pope and JJ play guns and robbers. JJ running after the thirteen-year-olds Pope and Kiara with his hands shaped like pistols and his face painted in a triumphant smirk. But JJ won’t win this one. Kiara and Pope laugh loudly as they run through the Kooky party and think they can win the game._

_Luckily, John B is on their side. The thirteen-year-old John B is sure to distract the thirteen-year-old JJ as Kiara and Pope find a place to hide until the game is over. So, maybe this Kooky party can be fun after all as long as the rest of her Pogues are there to laugh alongside her. Kiara laughs. Pope laughs. JJ laughs. John B laughs. Even a blonde girl laughs with them as they run to the other side of the house away from the party._

_Sure, Kiara’s parents will kill her._

_But at least she is here._

_Four Pogues in a room filled with Kooks._

_“Kiara!” Kiara hears her mother’s bellowing from the main part of the party but Kiara doesn’t listen as she senses JJ getting closer to winning the game. Kiara keeps running and running, determined to beat him. “Kiara!” Her mother’s roar gets louder but Kiara’s laughs grow as well as she hears his footsteps behind her._

_Kiara doesn’t know what will make her mom more mad- the fact that she is still hanging around the ruffians of her friends; or the fact that she spilled food from the banquet table and stained her bourgeoisie dress. But Kiara doesn’t care. Because it’s the first time that she is having fun and not just doing whatever her mother wants. “Kiara, stop running right this instant.” Anna snaps behind her but Kiara doesn’t stop until Anna’s hands grip her arm to force her to stop running._

_“Kiara Carrera, you are in so much trouble.” Anna barks, finally getting a sight of the mess of a dress that Kiara is wearing._

_“I’m just having fun, mom.” Kiara laughs out.  
“No! You’re meant to be getting to know some new people rather than running around like an idiot that makes a mess of her dress.”_

_“I didn’t even want to come to this party!”  
“But now you are here, you need to stop acting like a child!”_

_“But I am a child!” Kiara snaps, taking a step away from her mother. Even if Kiara tries really hard, she will never be this perfect girl that her mom wants her to be._

_“Kie! I found you! You lose.” JJ comes running in, tapping Kiara on the head. But Kiara watches her mother instead. The distaste is spelt all over her face as she cringes at the sight of JJ._

_“So, you are not listening to anything I say anymore?” Anna snaps._

_“Mom, they’re my friends.”_

_“They’re the people that will get you into trouble.”_

_“Mom!”_

_“No! I told you to stay away from them.”_

_“It’s alright Kie, I’ll leave.” JJ tries to soothe but it only rubs Kiara’s mother up the wrong way._

_“It’s not Kie! Her name is not Kie. When are you going to learn that?” Kiara watches as Anna snaps at JJ in disbelief. “Her name is Kiara and will always be Kiara. So, stop with the idiotic nicknames.”_

_“My name is Kiara.” Kiara finally speaks up, eyes glued to the floor before finally finding the courage to look up at her mother. “My name is Kiara to you guys. But JJ is my best friend. And my best friends call me Kie. Because I like the nickname Kie even if you hate it mom.”_

_“Kiara…”_

_“And they are always going to be my best friends!”_

_Kiara is sure from this moment. Kiara is sure that her friends will always be her friends. Because it’s her friends that give her the courage to go to events that she hates and they give her the courage to finally stand up to her mother and say that she is a Pogue._

_Kiara is a Pogue._

_No._

_Kie is a Pogue._

_..._

The sun beams down on another day but the fears are still there. Shoupe could take JJ at any time. Shoupe could take JJ as soon as JJ takes a step out of Kiara’s home. That’s why she is rushing back to her house in order to fight away her fears and make sure that he is still there. Kiara is practically running back to her house after sneaking out in the early morning to get some groceries from around the corner.

As Kiara makes way for her house, she is stopped by the small girl that she used to know so well. Wheezie Cameron. Probably the only Cameron that she can trust nowadays. But she needs to get home to JJ. Trying to step to the side and get rid of Wheezie, Wheezie just steps back into her path. “I remember when you were best friends with my sister.” Wheezie starts. “And now she is gone.”

“I’m sorry Wheezie. I need to get home.”

“Why is everyone lying to me?” Wheezie cries out. “My dad is running for mayor and Rose is throwing a party like it is something that Sarah would have wanted.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Stop saying you’re sorry.” Wheezie cries. “They’re throwing a party as if her death or disappearance or whatever means nothing.”

Wheezie Cameron is like a sister to Kiara. Wheezie used to hang out with Sarah and Kiara as if she was one of them. And Kiara didn’t hate it. Wheezie loved to join in with her sister no matter what. And now that sister is gone. And Wheezie is stuck in a mad house and doesn’t even know what is going on. She deserves something from them. Anything.

“You should ask them what happened.” Kiara tries to advise.

“They won’t talk to me about Sarah. This party is just going to be a dance party for Rose to show off her house as people forget who Sarah really was.”

“Maybe you should remind them.”

“Maybe you should come. You knew Sarah better than anyone else.” Wheezie points out. And an idea pops in Kiara’s head. A way to free JJ and finally avenge John B and Sarah.

Get in the house. Turn Wheezie against them. Find out the truth.

So, Kiara agrees. A stupid Kooky party well hell can break loose. Perfect.

The fear of losing JJ doesn’t leave Kiara’s mind until she is running through the front door and seeing JJ sat on the sofa, safe. “You’re awake.” Kiara states, trying not to smile at him as she walks into the living room. Trying not to smile is even harder when JJ innocently smiles back.

“Your mom kept waking me up.”

“What?” JJ holds her phone up.

“She really does love you, Kie.” JJ jokes before looking through her phone and standing up. “I mean. It is hilarious your phone.”

“What are you going on about JJ?” Kiara jokes out.

“I’m J.” JJ smirks knowing exactly what he is doing.

It’s then that Kiara remembers setting JJ’s nickname on her phone. She is the girl that always complains about stupid nicknames, but she gave JJ a nickname. Heat rushes over Kiara as she can feel her cheeks warm up. It’s as if just that nickname is leaving Kiara naked and that JJ can all of a sudden read what Kiara is feeling.

“That’s a hot nickname Kie. J. I like that.” JJ jokes as Kiara launches forward trying to win her phone back.

“Give me back my phone, asshole.”

“Call me J!” JJ laughs, lifting the phone above his head. Kiara keeps fighting, jumping to try and match his height and reach for the phone herself.

“JJ…”

“I am J.”

“Never!” Kiara laughs back, practically climbing JJ to get to the phone.

“Then you’re not getting your phone.” JJ stretches even further, making Kiara have to jump further.

It’s a stupid crush. Just a stupid crush like how she had a crush on Elmo when she was a child. But not even Kiara can ignore the strange comfort of standing close to JJ, with his hand snaking on his waist and her hands on his shoulder helping her jump. It’s then that she knows how to win the war.

Taking a shot of courage, Kiara moves her hand to cling onto his neck, fiddling with the ends of his hairs. She knows what she is doing when she feels his heart beat change and his eyes darken as they connect to hers. Kiara keeps going, licking her lip in triumph. Kiara feels his hands on her waist as he pulls her closer to him, whilst the other hand holding onto her phone falls from above his head. Kiara doesn’t fight the urge to smirk when she steals the phone back from JJ. But JJ doesn’t let go and Kiara’s hand doesn’t move away from his neck.

It’s a staring contest that Kiara is too afraid to look away from. His eyes are dark and the warming feeling of her skin makes Kiara know that it’s not just JJ’s heart that is skipping beats. They stay close when Kiara notices JJ looking at her lips as his hand moves to ghost at her cheek. And everything is weird. It’s weird that everything feels normal. They are so close. So close to becoming one where they connect and the rest is history.

So close.

Until a knock makes them jump away from each other.

“Fuck.” Kiara swears under her breath as she storms to the door. The fucking door and Quinn that keep ruining everything. Kiara rolls her eyes with a mixture of lust and confusion. Because what would have happened if there was no knock? Would she have let JJ kiss her? It’s just a stupid crush. Right?

“What do you want?” Kiara swings the door open, expecting to see Quinn standing on the other side.

But it’s not Quinn this time.

Red and blue flashes come from the cop car parked in her driveway whilst the Sherriff himself. Shoupe stands in front of her.

“Hello Kiara.” Shoupe leans against the door before Kiara can shut the door. “Where’s JJ Maybank?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you have anything that you liked, disliked or any ideas or pointers for how I can improve, I would love to read your comments. 
> 
> Thanks again!


End file.
